Sampai Jumpa
by Ramboochan
Summary: Ketika aku pergi nanti, ada seseorang yang menungguku kembali. Ketika aku pergi nanti, akan ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkanku. Ketika aku pergi nanti, akan ada seseorang yang mengatakan dua kata indah padaku, "sampai jumpa."/tugas sekolah/nama karakter diubah/
1. PROLOG

**Fang as Kannan**

**Narendra as Halilintar**

* * *

Di daratan Cakkavala, manusia, iblis, dan dewa hidup di teritorinya masing-masing tanpa ada niatan untuk menyinggung salah satu pihak. Angin berhembus dengan santai dan air mengalir dengan tenang. Manusia bekerja dengan bantuan elemen yang dikuasainya sedangkan dewa dan iblis duduk ditakhta mereka menutup mata akan kejadian di alam manusia.

Air, tanah, angin, dan api adalah elemen yang dianugrahkan kepada manusia. Elemen itu akan aktif ketika umur mereka mencapai lima tahun. Pada awalnya, mereka akan mengalami demam tinggi selama sehari penuh. Setelah demam tersebut menurun, mereka dapat pergi ke pendeta untuk mengetes elemen mereka menggunakan bola ajaib.

Kegelapan, cahaya, dan petir dimiliki oleh iblis dan dewa. Tentu saja iblis dengan kegelapan dan dewa dengan cahayanya sementara elemen petir dimiliki oleh kedua makhluk tersebut.

Neraka dan surga mempunyai tugasnya masing-masing. Masing-masing dari mereka membagi diri menjadi dua, Utara dan Selatan. Neraka Selatan dipimpin oleh Narendra penguasa petir. Neraka Selatan mengurus kematian dan penghakiman bagi para pendosa. Seluruh roh orang mati yang berdosa akan masuk ke Neraka Selatan terlebih dahulu. Neraka Utara dipimpin oleh Kannan penguasa kegelapan. Di sini, para pendosa akan menjalani hukuman mereka sesuai dengan keputusan para hakim Neraka Selatan.

Surga Utara yang dipimpin oleh Prabangkara penguasa elemen cahaya bertugas menerima jiwa dan menghitung karma baik dan buruk yang telah dilakukan oleh jiwa tersebut untuk menentukan kehidupan selanjutnya. Surga Selatan dipimpin oleh Indra penguasa petir. Penempatan jiwa untuk kelahiran para jiwa tersebut dilakukan di sini. Jika perbuatan baik mereka sudah sangat banyak, mereka berkesempatan menjadi dewa mau pun iblis jika perbuatan jahatnya didasari oleh alasan baik.

Surga dan neraka masing-masing memegang inti kehidupan dan kematian. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang menyusun kedua inti tersebut, namun bentuknya bulat dan memancarkan sinar putih bagi kehidupan dan hitam bagi kematian. Hanya pemimpin surga dan neraka yang dapat menyentuhnya mau pun memindahkannya. Namun, tidak ada yang pernah berani menggesernya satu milimeter pun sejak pertama kali para pemimpin itu membuka matanya.

Ribuan tahun telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang menyangka suatu hari seseorang berani menyentuh bahkan mencuri inti kematian dari tempatnya di neraka selatan. Narendra bangkit dari takhtanya dalam keadaan marah besar. Dalam sekejap mata ia muncul di tengah-tengah kubangan magma merah dimana sebelumnya inti kematian dengan tenang mengambang di atasnya. Manik merahnya seakan-akan mengeluarkan api setelah ia melihat siapa yang berani menyentuh inti kematian.

Kannan tidak memberi Narendra lirikan sedikit pun. Matanya kini tertuju pada inti kematian di tangannya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum yang menawan. Ekor panjang hitamnya mengayun mengikuti _mood_ Kannan yang sedang sangat baik.

Manik merah Narendra mengkilat. Ia menghentakkan kedua tangannya dan dua pedang saber muncul dari udara. Kilatan petir berwarna merah menyala muncul dari ujung pedangnya. Geraman rendah terdengar diantara suara teriakan para jiwa berdosa.

Ketika Kannan mendeteksi aura membunuh dari Narendra barulah ia melirik. Matanya baru saja bergulir ketika salah satu pedang tersebut maju mengarah padanya. Ia bergeser sedikit dan menggunakan tangannya yang kosong untuk menangkis pedang tersebut.

Melihat keseriusan diwajah Narendra, Kannan segera mengeluarkan pedang miliknya yang mengeluarkan aura gelap berwarna hitam keunguan. Dengan lihai ia menahan serangan selanjutnya dari Narendra.

"Kannan! Kalau kau masih waras, cepat kembalikan inti kematian ke tempatnya!" Teriak Narendra sambil menahan amarahnya.

Kannan menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Narendra dengan jelas. Jubah hitam dengan beberapa detil ungu miliknya turut bergoyang anggun seiring pergerakannya. Ia menarik senyum miring dan membalas Narenda dengan nada mengejek. "Kau pikir hanya karena inti kematian ada di teritorimu maka inti ini milikmu? Aku akan membawanya meski kau memanggil pasukanmu."

Narendra merilekskan bahunya. "Hoh, Kannan. Semakin lama kesombonganmu semakin menjadi. Katakan padaku, apa urusanmu dengan inti kematian?"

Kannan tertawa kecil. "Coba kau pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menyatukan inti kematian dan kehidupan?"

Narendra membelalakkan matanya. "Kau…Kau…Kau gila!"

"Hmm…" Aura hitam keluar dari bawah kaki Kannan. Narendra menyadari Kannan ingin segera pergi dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan teleportasi dan menyerang Kannan dengan pedangnya.

Kannan merendahkan tubuhnya dan berniat menendang kaki Narendra. Narendra reflek melompat dan berpindah ke belakang Kannan dengan kekuatan kilatnya. Pedangnya yang mengeluarkan aliran listrik menghujam ke pundak Kannan.

Kannan mengelak dan pedang tersebut malah mengenai tanduknya yang melengkung seperti tanduk kambing jantan yang kuat dan keras. Merasakan sengatan listrik ditanduknya, Kannan mundur beberapa meter dengan kecepatannya. Ia menggeram dan membiarkan aura hitam menyelubungi pedang hitamnya. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dan aura hitam yang memanjang maju menerjang Narendra.

Aura hitam itu hanya berhasil menyayat jubah Narendra. Melirik pada jubahnya yang robek, Narendra segera maju dan kembali menyerang dalam jarak yang dekat. Tiga pedang yang saling berbenturan menciptakan suara nyaring. Beberapa iblis dengan level tinggi yang mendengarnya mulai mengangkat kepala mereka dan memfokuskan telinga runcing mereka untuk menangkap suara pertarungan ganas tersebut.

Setiap kali satu sayatan berhasil terukir, dalam waktu singkat luka akan itu akan tertutup. Hal tersebut terus terjadi selama pertarungan yang terlampau cepat hingga yang terlihat hanyalah bayang-bayang warna merah petir milik Narendra dan aura hitam keunguan milik Kannan. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah memiliki luka tusukan diperut yang dihasilkan dari hujaman dua tangan kedua iblis tersebut.

Dalam pertarungan jarak dekat seperti ini, Kannan berada satu level di bawah Narendra. Ia terus memfokuskan diri untuk menangkis serangan Narendra yang bertubi-tubi. Hantaman petir yang dikirim oleh Narendra ia tangkis dengan aura hitam yang membentuk bola tipis yang akan menebal setiap kali petir datang.

Suara guntur terdengar dari atas kepala mereka berdua, Kannan membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk melihat awan hitam pekat dengan kilat serta petir merah yang siap menerkamnya.

Narendra menyeringai, ia mundur sambil berteriak, "hujan petir!"

Manik merah Kannan kembali ke bentuk semula bersamaan dengan teriakan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tangannya. Saat jari telunjuknya menghadap ke bawah, sebuah lubang besar muncul di tengah-tengah awan petir tersebut.

Seekor naga hitam keunguan turun dari lubang tersebut. Dengan cepat berputar menghadang petir-petir merah yang siap menggosongkan siapa pun yang mengenainya. Tiap petir yang mengenai tubuhnya memantul dan mengganti tujuannya hingga menciptakan kekacauan di sekitar area pertarungan.

Kannan tidak membuang waktunya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan payung raksasa muncul ditangannya. Hujan petir tersebut memantul ke segala arah. Narendra menatap kesal dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyerang Kannan kembali. Belum sempat ujung pedangnya menyentuh perut Kannan, Kannan mengganti payungnya dengan pedang hitam. Ia menangkis Narendra.

Dengan satu gerakan, Kannan berhasil menusuk pundak Narendra. Merasakan sakit dipundaknya, Narendra dengan marah memfokuskan petirnya di pedang kanannya dan menyambar Kannan.

Ledakan terjadi dalam sekejap mata. Kannan berhasil melompat dan melayang di langit sementara Narendra terlempar ke tanah. Ia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah sebagai tumpuan untuk berdiri.

Baru saja ia ingin meneriaki Kannan, suara ledakan lain terdengar dari kejauhan. Narendra berbalik dan melompat untuk melayang di langit. Manik merahnya menatap tidak percaya istananya yang berada di selatan rubuh begitu saja. Seekor naga terbang mengelilingi istana itu dan mengeluarkan raungan. Kepalanya bergerak dan menghadap ke arah dimana pemiliknya berada.

"Narendra, kau punya pasukan kematian tapi tidak memanggilnya sama sekali. Hanya karena aku mengatakan aku tidak takut dengan tentaramu bukan berarti kau tidak perlu memanggil mereka."

Narendra memelototi Kannan garang. "Kannan!"

"Apa, sayang? Marah? Lebih baik kau urus dulu istana kecilmu itu," ujar Kannan. Seringai kecil terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dari pandangan Narendra. Bersamaan dengan itu, aura hitam melingkupi neraka selatan dan menghalangi pandangan seluruh iblis.

"Ka….KANNAN!"

* * *

**HAI SEMUA! HAPPY CNY!**

**Keknya udah lama banget gak update hahaha. Ini sebenarnya tugas sekolah tapi setelah dipikir-pikir masuk juga di fandom boboiboy ini. Mohon maaf kalau bingung atas nama-namanya, ya. Ada sekitar 17 chapter so...Enjoy!**


	2. TANAH DAN KEBAIKAN

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Sebagai salah satu penyihir ternama di Kerajaan Jayarupa, Gyandev harus siap disambut dengan ucapan dan hadiah para rakyat setiap kali ia keluar dari hutan dimana rumah kecilnya dibangun. Baru melangkah masuk ke pasar, seorang pedagang buah menghampirinya dan memberinya dua buah apel berwarna merah menggoda. Bentuknya bulat dan gemuk dan mengkilap. Tangkai apelnya masih menempel dan wangi apel yang segar nan manis mengudara dan masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Aku dengan sengaja menyimpan dua buah apel ini untukmu. Ini hasil kebunku yang paling baik, Gyandev," ujar ibu penjual apel tersebut.

Gyandev menatap buah ditangannya lalu pada ibu itu. Ia tersenyum manis, menunjukkan deretan gigi putih nan rapih. Manik emasnya membentuk bulan sabit berwarna emas. "Terima kasih, Bu! Kalau butuh bantuan jangan ragu untuk memanggilku, oke?"

"Tentu, tentu. Kurasa bulan depan aku akan memanggilmu untuk merombak ulang unsur tanah kebunku."

"Baik. Aku tunggu."

Gyandev segera menjauh setelah menyelesaikan percakapan singkatnya. Ia memasukkan kedua buah apel tersebut ke dalam keranjang ditangan kirinya. Seiring dengan jalannya yang santai, jubah sepinggang berwarna coklat tuanya melambai pelan. Gyandev sesekali berhenti di depan salah satu toko dan membeli keperluan dapurnya. Jarinya menyentuh material di bakul dan memilihnya dengan cermat. Setelah mengambil yang ia butuhkan, ia meletakkan koin dan dengan cepat melenggang pergi sebelum pedagang itu menolak bayarannya.

Gyandev adalah penyihir berelemen tanah. Ia tidak terikat dengan organisasi, rumah, atau kerajaan mana pun. Ia hanyalah penyihir bebas yang sering dipanggil oleh para petani saat lahan mereka mengalami masalah yang tidak bisa mereka selesaikan dengan kekuatan elemen biasa.

Imbalan yang diberikan oleh petani-petani itu berupa uang yang jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak. Tapi, setidaknya jumlah itu cukup untuk Gyandev membeli pakaian dan bumbu dapur. Bahkan ia masih mempunyai banyak simpanan karena ia sendiri mempunyai sebuah kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya.

"Terima kasih, Bu…Ah! Gyandev!"

Gyandev menggerakkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Seorang pemuda dengan ikat kepala berwarna biru tua melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Manik biru mudanya bersinar penuh semangat sementara mulutnya membentuk senyum disela panggilannya.

Gyandev menghampiri pemuda itu. Manik emasnya melirik meja kecil yang mempunyai bakul berisi kue di atasnya. "Apa aku kesiangan lagi? Kuemu tinggal sedikit, Parvarz…"

Parvarz mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Gyandev. "Aku ingat ini harimu pergi ke pasar, jadi aku menyimpan beberapa untukmu!"

Gyandev diam-diam mengambil koinnya dari kantung dipinggangnya lalu menyelipkannya ke bakul saat Parvarz mencari kantung kue milik Gyandev. "Terima kasih."

Parvarz memberikan kuenya pada Gyandev. Melirik ke kiri dan kanan, Parvarz terbang dengan kekuatan anginnya setelah memastikan orang-orang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. "Gyandev, apa kau…bereksperimen yang aneh-aneh lagi kemarin?"

Gyandev mengernyitkan keningnya. "Ti..dak?"

"Kemarin ketika aku pergi mengambil gandum, aku melihat aura hitam pekat meledak di tengah hutan."

"Aura hitam?"

"Iya. Kau tidak merusak rumahnmu 'kan? Kalau iya, aku siap membuka kamar tamu untukmu!"

Gyandev menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu, baru kau seorang yang menanyakan hal ini padaku."

"Benarkah? Apa yang lain tidak lihat ya?"

Gyandev mengangguk kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang kosong dan menyentuh alis Parvarz. Jarinya bergerak mengikuti garis alis Parvarz kemudian turun mengusap bagian bawah mata Parvarz. "Matamu ini memang berbahaya."

Parvarz membelalakkan matanya. Ia mundur selangkah namun menemukan dirinya terjebak diantara Gyandev dan meja. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aura hitam hanya berarti dua. Satu, aku melakukan kegagalan saat melakukan percobaan sihir. Dua, itu adalah aura hitam milik elemen kegelapan."

"A-Ah?"

"Jaga dua matamu ini baik-baik. Melihat apa yang tidak bisa dilihat manusia biasa ini bukan hal yang bagus. Bisa-bisa matamu dicongkel keluar oleh Heryawan."

"Apa yang kulihat itu adalah energi iblis?"

Gyandev tidak menjawab, ia berbalik dan menghilang di antara kerumunan rakyat yang sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing di pasar. Ia menurunkan tudungnya dan menutupi setengah wajahnya hingga hanya bibir yang terlihat. Setelahnya ia berbelok dan memasuki pepohonan lebat di ujung pasar.

Gyandev berjalan menyusuri jalan sempit hutan. Manik emasnya tersembunyi dibalik tudung coklat tua. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat keranjang berisi jamur dan sayur lainnya. Semakin ia berjalan, jalan yang dibuat oleh para pemburu menghilang hingga tidak terlihat sama sekali. Ia masuk ke kedalaman hutan dimana orang lain tidak tahu pastinya.

"Engh…"

Telinganya menangkap rintihan samar. Langkah Gyandev memelan. Kepalanya bergerak menuju asal suara. Berhenti sebentar, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kedalaman hutan dan memeriksa pemilik suara.

Gyandev menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menyembunyikan seorang pemuda. Gyandev membuka tudungnya dan pupilnya berkontraksi.

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai tanduk dikepalanya, Gyandev berjongkok dan mengambil pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Setelah memastikan bahwa denyut nadinya masih berada di zona aman, Gyandev membalik tubuh pemuda itu yang meringkuk karena menahan rasa sakit. Ia menyibak jubah dan pakaian pemuda itu.

Alisnya mengernyit begitu melihat luka yang dalam di perutnya. Setelah diperhatikan, sepertinya ada seseorang yang telah memasukkan tangannya secara paksa ke dalam tubuh pemuda itu dan berniat menghancurkan isi perutnya namun gagal dan langsung menarik kembali tangannya sehingga luka tersebut tidak begitu besar.

Gyandev meraba tanah di samping kaki kanannya. Setelah menemukan titik yang pas, ia menekan tanah dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. Tanah disekitar jari itu bergetar untuk beberapa detik. Setelahnya, akar-akar merambat mulai muncul seakan ditarik dari asalnya. Kemudian sebuah tanaman setinggi kurang lebih 30 cm muncul dari lubang yang dibuat Gyandev.

Tanpa meliriknya, Gyandev mengambil beberapa helai daun tanaman itu dan meremasnya. Cairan hijau yang mengotori tangannya tidak ia pedulikan. Gyandev dengan hati-hati meletakkan daun-daun itu di atas luka sang pemuda bertanduk hingga tertutup keseluruhannya.

Gyandev berjongkok sebentar sambil memerhatikan cairan dari tumbuhan yang ia panggil terserap. Tangannya kembali meraba tanah, namun kali ini setelah merabanya, ia meninju tanah tersebut dengan keras. "Golem tanah!"

Batu-batu bergetar dan berpindah dari posisinya. Tanah mulai retak dan membentuk pola seperti jaring laba-laba. Gumpalan tanah keras seperti batu muncul dari retakan itu. Batu itu terus tumbuh hingga sebuah bentuk mulai terwujud.

Raksasa setinggi hampir 3 meter yang tersusun dari batuan berdiri kokoh diatas tanah retak. Gyandev meliriknya lalu menyapu tanah dengan tangannya. Retakan tanah yang tercipta dengan cepat kembali rata seakan tidak pernah ada kerusakan di sana.

Gyandev melambaikan tangannya pada raksasa miliknya. "Angkat pria ini dan bawa dia ke rumah. Tidak…Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu membawaku. Aku akan jalan sendiri."

Suara langkah yang berat direndam dengan baik dengan sihir Gyandev. Orang yang tidak melihatnya secara langsung tidak akan tahu Gyandev sudah memanggil raksasa tanahnya yang ia buat dengan sihir.

Pada dasarnya sihir itu bisa digunakan bila penggunanya memiliki fondasi elemen bawaan lahir yang kuat dan kekuatan spiritual yang banyak. Semua orang bisa menggunakan sihir bila mereka mempunyai ketahanan untuk memfokuskan diri pada kekuatan elemen dan spiritual secara bersamaan. Maka dari itu banyak dari para penyihir akan mencari gua untuk bermeditasi dan melatih konsentrasi mereka.

Gyandev mendapatkan elemen tanahnya saat ia berusia 5 tahun seperti anak lainnya. Ia bermain dengan bahagia dan menikmati hidupnya. Namun, ketika ia berusia 12 tahun, ia dikirim oleh orang tuanya dari pusat kota menuju sebuah rumah di tengah hutan. Di sana, ia yang tidak tahu apa-apa tinggal sendirian dan menggunakan elemen tanahnya untuk mendeteksi tempat-tempat dengan buah yang bisa dimakan.

Setelah tinggal sendirian selama setahun, ia sudah terbiasa dan tidak memikirkan alasan orang tuanya meninggalkannya di hutan. Orang tuanya adalah politikus dan mungkin mengalami masalah di istana sehingga harus mengirimnya pergi untuk melindunginya. Di tambah lagi, elemen Gyandev adalah tanah dan ia dapat dengan mudah beradaptasi di hutan.

Gyandev tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia menggunakan kekuatan elemennya, ia mengikut sertakan kekuatan spiritualnya. Di hutan dimana tidak ada orang yang tinggal selain binatang, kekuatan spiritual sangatlah banyak sehingga tidak heran baginya untuk dapat menguasai kekuatan spiritual itu tanpa ia sadari.

Ia terus menerus hidup dengan mandiri hingga suatu hari, ketika membersihkan loteng, ia menemukan sebuah kotak tua yang sudah mulai rusak dimakan waktu. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan beberapa buku sihir dan mulai mempelajarinya.

Gyandev sampai di rumahnya. Ia lalu menginstruksikan pada raksasa tanahnya untuk meletakkan sang pemuda di tanah. Setelahnya, raksasa miliknya kembali menyatu di tanah dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Gyandev mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri untuk membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke dalam rumahnya. Membuka pintu dengan bantuan sihir, ia menyeret tubuh dengan tinggi sekitar 180 cm dan membaringkannya dengan hati-hati di atas kasur lalu melepaskan sepatu _boots_ pemuda itu.

Gyandev mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya. Manik emasnya menyapu kendi-kendi keramik dengan tinggi sekitar 15 cm. Di kendi tersebut terdapat tulisan yang menerangkan isinya. Setelah memperhitungkan kebutuhannya, ia mengambil dua buah kendi dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil.

Mangkuk itu ia tinggalkan di atas meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi berbagai macam kendi dan mangkuk serta sendok dalam berbagai ukuran. Beberapa buku dengan kertas yang menguning hingga berwarna coklat tersusun rapi di rak di sampingnya. Pulpen bulu dengan tintanya diletakkan di ujung meja.

Gyandev pergi ke kebun di belakang rumahnya dengan keranjang di tangan. Kebun terbagi menjadi tiga: kebun buah, kebun sayuran, dan kebun tanaman obat. Jika kau berjalan lebih jauh lagi, sebuah sumur akan terlihat.

Gyandev pergi ke kebun tanaman obat yang berada di sebelah kiri dan memetik beberapa dedaunan aneh beraneka bentuk. Ada yang bentuknya menjari dan ada yang bentuknya memanjang dan tipis. Ia memasukkan dedaunan itu ke dalam keranjangnya dan beralih ke kebun buah di sebelah kanan.

Buah-buahan yang ditanam Gyandev bukanlah sembarang buah. Buah seperti apel, jeruk, dan anggur dapat ia beli di pasar atau petik di hutan, jadi ia tidak pernah memelihara buah-buah itu. Sebaliknya, ia menanam buah aneh dan langka yang sulit didapatkan seperti buah lonceng yang berbentuk bulat dan berwarna emas.

Besarnya sebesar bola kasti dan jika diguncang akan berbunyi nyaring. Buah itu jika dilihat dari luar terlihat gemuk dan berisi namun jika dibelah, buah itu hanya memiliki kulit tebal dengan daging yang tipis dan kering berwarna merah darah. Di tengahnya ada sebuah biji yang saat membentur dinding buah akan menghasilkan bunyi.

Buah lonceng tidak enak dan dagingnya sedikit. Buahnya hanya tumbuh pada musim panas dan akan busuk saat musim dingin menghampiri. Meski begitu, ini tidak berarti buah ini tidak ada gunanya. Biji buah lonceng ini bisa menjadi obat anemia dan membuat tubuh memproduksi darah baru lebih cepat bagi yang terluka dan kehilangan darah. Dagingnya jika dikeruk dan diletakkan di atas luka akan membuat darah akan segera berhenti mengalir.

Selain buahnya, daun buah lonceng ini juga bermanfaat jika diseduh menjadi teh. Teh dari daun ini dapat menjadi obat anemia. Maka dari itu, ketika musim panas tiba, Gyandev sering membuatnya menjadi teh dan menjualnya.

Gyandev memetik buah yang hanya berbuah lima buah setiap tahunnya dengan santai. Baginya, buah yang ia tanam untuk kesenangan pribadi ini tidak ada artinya. Menyelamatkan hidup seseorang lebih penting.

Suara lonceng terdengar menyenangkan di hutan yang sepi. Ia memasukkan buah itu ke dalam keranjangnya dan kembali masuk ke rumahnya.

Ia masuk ke dapur dan mengeluarkan isi keranjangnya. Pertama-tama, ia memasukkan dedaunan ke dalam mangkuk dan mencucinya. Ia juga mencuci buah lonceng sambil mendengarkan suara air dan lonceng yang memecah keheningan.

Setelah mencuci mereka, Gyandev mengeringkan dedaunan dan membiarkannya terlebih dahulu. Ia beralih pada buahnya dan mengambil pisau.

Buah itu ia belah setelah memastikan letak bijinya. Segera, bau darah yang kental tercium. Ia mengambil bijinya dan meletakkannya di atas piring. Setelah itu, ia mengeruk dagingnya hati-hati hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Selesai dengan buahnya, ia mengambil daun-daun obatnya dan menumbuk mereka. Bau daun yang menyengat mengisi dapur kecilnya dan menggantikan bau darah yang tadi sempat menguar. Ia menumbuk mereka hingga halus dan memeras airnya. Air dan ampas ia pisahkan dengan cekatan.

Gyandev meletakkan mangkuk dan piring-piringnya ke atas meja kerjanya. Ia mencuci tangan dan kembali kamar untuk memeriksa kondisi pemuda bertanduk itu.

Melihat pakaiannya yang rusak dan kondisi tubuhnya yang kotor, Gyandev kembali menyeret pemuda itu keluar kamarnya. Ia pergi ke kamar mandinya dimana sebuah tong kayu besar terletak. Ia memerintahkan kursi untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dengan sihirnya dan mendudukkan pemuda itu di atasnya. Setelahnya, ia melepaskan satu per satu pakaian pemuda itu.

Sebuah jubah, sepotong celana dan atasan yang dirajut dengan kerah tinggi tanpa lengan berwarna ungu gelap. Gyandev memerhatikan robekan di pakaian itu dan memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ember kayu agar ia bisa memperbaikinya nanti.

Saat melemparnya, sebuah kantung dengan bordir rumit jatuh. Ia mengambilnya dan langsung mengenalinya sebagai kantung sihir yang dapat mengisi benda apa pun dari benda kecil hingga besar sekali pun. Seberapa banyak kantung itu dapat mengisi tergantung pada kekuatan spiritual pemiliknya juga.

Gyandev memperhatikan sulaman rumit di atasnya dan tidak dapat mengerti apa yang ada di atasnya. Ia tidak bisa membuka kantung itu karena kantung itu tidak mengenalinya sebagai tuan. Namun, melihat dari kualitas kantung dan sulamannya, Gyandev yakin kantung sihir dan pemiliknya sama-sama kuat.

Gyandev mencuci kaki dan tangan pemuda itu terlebih dahulu mengingat luka di sana hanyalah sayatan kecil. Setelahnya, ia mengambil sepotong kain dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air. Perlahan-lahan ia mengusap tubuh pemuda itu. Air yang semula bersih dan bening perlahan berubah warna menjadi merah gelap.

Mata Gyandev melirik ke tanda iblis di dada kiri sang pemuda. Tanda itu terlihat seperti tato kepala serigala dari samping. Warnanya ungu tua dan jika orang melihatnya dari dekat, mereka akan langsung tahu tato itu terdiri dari huruf-huruf kuno iblis yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh manusia biasa.

Dengan cepat Gyandev mengeringkan tubuh pemuda itu. Ia lalu mengambil sepotong celana selutut untuk pemuda itu kenakan. Menghela nafas sebentar, Gyandev kembali ke rumahnya dan mengganti seprai kasurnya. Baru setelah kamarnya kembali bersih ia pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyeret pemuda bertanduknya ke dalam kamar tidur.

Gyandev mengambil obat-obatan dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia memerhatikan luka pemuda itu dari dekat. Tadi ia hanya sempat memanggil tanaman yang dapat mencegah infeksi dan darah masih keluar saat tubuh pemuda itu terguncang terlalu keras.

Gyandev mengambil daging buah loncengnya dan meletakkannya di atas luka menganga sang pemuda. Tak lupa ia mengambil beberapa ampas daun-daun obatnya dan meletakkannya di sekitar luka itu. Ia juga meletakkan daun-daun itu di luka sayatan di sekujur tubuh sang pemuda.

Ia menatap mangkuk-mangkuk berisi obat dan biji buah lonceng. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu yakin apakah ia membutuhkan biji ini namun ia tetap membawanya. Setelah memandikan sang pemuda dan menemukan bahwa nadinya tidak begitu lemah setelah kehilangan darah, ia mulai meragukan keputusannya memetik buah lonceng.

Meski begitu, Gyandev tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia membiarkan obat-obatnya di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur dan pergi keluar kamar. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Gyandev akan memetik buah langka lainnya…

Gyandev memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang. Rambut itu ia satukan ke dalam ikatan rendah yang longgar. Ia memiliki tinggi sekitar 176 cm dan meski pun tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai pemuda mungil, bahunya yang sempit dan tubuh yang kekurangan otot ditambah wajah tampan yang menghangatkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ia selalu memakai jubah sepinggang dengan tudung saat keluar. Sayangnya tudung itu berwarna coklat karena jika berwarna merah, serigala akan salah mengiranya sebagai Si Tudung Merah dan memakannya.

Rumah di tengah hutan itu sebenarnya kecil. Namun, karena Gyandev tinggal sendirian dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mempelajari sihir atau berkebun, ia tidak merasa rumah ini kecil sama sekali.

Rumah itu hanya memiliki sebuah ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan meja tempatnya bereksperimen, dapur, dan sebuah kamar tidur yang hanya berisi sebuah lemari besar, kecil, dan kasur yang dapat memuat dua orang. Kamar mandinya berada di belakang rumah dengan ukuran yang cukup besar untuk menampung guci air yang dapat memuat seorang anak kecil dan tong kayu yang dapat mengisi seorang dewasa.

Gyandev menyibukkan dirinya di dapur. Celemek berwana hitam melingkupi tubuh rampingnya. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki seorang tamu jadi ketika ia masuk ke dapur dan bersiap untuk membuat makan siang, ia jadi bersemangat dan melupakan kelelahannya menggendong pria yang jauh lebih besar darinya bolak balik dan pergi ke sana kemari mengambil obat.

Ia mencuci beras hingga warna putih menghilang sepenuhnya dari beras. Air bekas cuciannya ia simpan dalam guci untuk nanti menyiram anak-anaknya di kebun. Beras yang sudah bersih itu ia tuang ke dalam panci.

Gyandev beralih ke tungku apinya. Ia menepuk jidatnya karena lupa menyalakan tungkunya. Tangannya meraih kayu bakar yang ia kumpulkan seminggu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tungku. Ia yang merupakan elemen tanah tidak bisa menggunakan elemen api sesuka hati jadi ia harus menyalakan api dengan cara tradisional.

Gyandev mengambil dua batu dan membenturkan keduanya dengan keras. Percikan-percikan api mulai muncul perlahan. Setelah sekitar lima kali benturan, api akhirnya tercipta di tumpukan kayu bakarnya.

Penyihir itu mengambil kipas dari daunnya dan mengipasi api. Tungku yang ia gunakan sekarang adalah tungku buatannya sendiri. Ia menggunakan elemen tanahnya untuk membangun tungku ini. Setelah mempelajari berbagai macam tungku yang dimiliki penduduk kota, ia berhasil membuat tungku yang dapat menjaga apinya tetap menyala tanpa dijaga.

Tentu saja, karena ia telah mempelajari sihir, ia tidak peduli akan tungku apa yang ia gunakan. Mantra singkat ia ucapkan untuk menjaga kipasnya tetap melayang dan mengipasi api saat api sudah mengecil dan hampir mati.

Panci berisi beras dan air ia letakkan di atas tungku. Api yang panas menyentuh pantat panci dengan lembut. Kipas yang melayang mengipasinya perlahan dan memastikan api tetap menyala untuk mematangkan beras yang akan dimasak menjadi bubur.

Gyandev mengeluarkan jamur yang ia beli tadi. Setelah jamur, wortel serta potongan dada ayam turut mengisi baskomnya. Ia menyimpan ¾ dari jumlah belanjaannya itu ke dalam lemari yang menggantung di dinding. Bumbu dapur ia masukkan ke dalam toples yang isinya sudah mulai habis.

Bahan memasak yang tidak ia simpan ia masukkan masing-masing ke dalam baskom. Ia berjongkok di belakang dapur dimana guci airnya terletak. Tangannya dengan lihai mencuci jamur dan wortelnya. Tangannya mengusap kotoran yang menempel.

Selesai dengan jamur dan wortel, Gyandev berbalik dan mengambil keranjang berisi kentang yang ia letakkan di kabinet tanpa pintu. Ia dengan hati-hati memilih kentang yang ia panen dari kebunnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah mengambil tiga buah kentang gemuk, ia mencuci tanah yang menempel.

Ayam dibiarkan terendam terlebih dahulu, Gyandev berfokus mengupas kulit kentang dan wortelnya dengan pisau dapur. Kulit yang telah terlepas dari dagingnya dibuang di kebun dan dibiarkan membusuk sebagai pupuk alami. Setelah mencuci untuk yang kedua kalinya, Gyandev membawa jamur, wortel, dan kentangya ke atas talenan.

Ketiga bahan masakan itu dipotong kotak-kotak kecil. Ia menyisihkan mereka dan beralih pada dada ayam yang gemuk. Setelah memastikan ayamnya bersih dari segala kotoran, Gyandev memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil yang mudah dikunyah.

Ayam ia masukkan terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian ia memasukkan potongan wortelnya. Ia menunggu hingga berasnya mulai melunak dan mendidih barulah ia menuang kentang-kentang mungilnya.

Gyandev menaburkan garam dan mengaduk buburnya hingga memastikan garamnya telah meresap di seluruh isi panci. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan beralih pada dua buah apel yang diberikan oleh salah satu ibu di pasar tadi.

Buah itu ia cuci dan kupas. Ia memotongnya kecil dan menggunakan batu untuk menumbuk mereka hingga halus. Tumbukan apel itu dibiarkan tetap di dalam mangkuk dan ia singkirkan.

Gyandev duduk di kursi makannya dan mengambil lagi isi keranjangnya. Lima potong pai dengan isi stroberi diletakkan dengan apik di atas meja makan. Ia mengambil satu dan memakannya dengan santai sembari menunggu buburnya matang.

Saat mendengar desisan yang semakin keras dari pancinya, Gyandev mengambil daun seledri dari kebunnya lalu mencuci dan mencincangnya kasar. Tutup panci dibuka dan kepulan asap segera berlomba untuk keluar. Cincangan daun seledrinya ia taburkan ke atas buburnya yang mendidih.

Api tidak ia matikan. Sebuah teko berisi air diletakkan di atasnya setelah panci diangkat oleh koki di rumah itu.

Gyandev meninggalkan dapur dan keluar untuk mencuci peralatan masaknya di belakang rumah sambil mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus mencari jamur penumbuh daging nanti malam.

Matahari menggantung rendah di Barat saat Gyandev telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah menyirami tanamannya dengan air berasnya sambil bersiul menyanyikan lagu yang dengan asal ia ciptakan kala berkebun.

Ia meregangkan tubuh dan menghampiri rak bukunya. Matanya menyapu deretan buku tua dengan berbagai konten. Ia mengambil buku berisi berbagai macam jamur. Kertasnya yang menguning dan dihiasi bercak coklat menunjukkan tuanya buku itu.

Meski begitu, lima lembar kertas di halaman belakang nampak baru tanpa bercak. Gaya tulisan dan gambar yang berbeda juga menunjukkan bahwa penulisnya adalah orang yang berbeda.

Ketika Gyandev menemukan kotak berisi buku-buku ini, ia mempelajarinya dan mencari seluruh hal yang ada di dalam buku. Hal yang tidak dapat ia temukan akan ia tandai dan jika dalam perjalanannya ia menemukan sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam buku, ia akan mencatatnya dan membawanya pulang untuk dipelajari.

Gyandev mencari bagian jamur penumbuh daging sambil menyesap tehnya. Tubuhnya disinari sinar matahari yang hangat. Kepalanya yang sedikit menunduk membuat poninya jatuh dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajah tampannya. Jari lentiknya membalik halaman demi halaman dengan anggun. Kakinya yang saling menyilang menambah aura kebangsawanannya.

Jika saja ia tidak tinggal di rumah kecil di tengah hutan, ia pasti telah menjadi idola di ibu kota yang merupakan asalnya.


	3. TANAH DAN SENYUM

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Pemuda yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang membuka matanya. Pupil sewarna darahnya menatap lurus ke langit-langit ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Kayu itu sudah tua namun nampaknya masih kokoh. Warna coklatnya bercampur dengan warna hitam yang pekat. Garis serat kayu terlihat jelas dan memberi kesan hutan yang lebat.

Mata merah itu melirik ke samping kiri. Sebuah dinding berwarna putih yang telah dinodai oleh bercak abu-abu di beberapa tempat memasuki penglihatannya. Jendela persegi empat ditutup oleh horden berwarna biru tua.

Di samping kanan, sebuah lemari kecil setinggi kasur menjadi tempat peristirahatan mangkuk-mangkuk kecil yang menguarkan bau daun yang kuat. Setelahnya adalah pintu dan di seberang pintu terdapat lemari pakaian.

Ia menghirup udara di ruangan yang sepertinya kamar itu. Bau berbagai macam ramuan dan obat segera tercium. Ia terus mencium dan mendapati wangi rumput pagi hari yang bercampur dengan nektar dari bunga langka yang ia lupa namanya. Wangi itu jelas bukan berasal dari bunga itu sendiri namun berasal dari manusia.

Aura spiritual yang melimpah juga melayang-layang di sekitar rumah ini. Ia menyerapnya dengan nyaman dan mulai mengoperasikan kembali tubuhnya yang telah ia matikan segala macam syaraf sensitifnya.

Pemuda itu perlahan mengembalikan syaraf perabanya. Rasa sakit yang samar datang dari perutnya dan beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya dapat merasakan daun menempel di kulitnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Beberapa lembar berbagai macam daun yang diremas menempel pada luka kecil yang tidak bisa beregenerasi karena alasan tertentu. Ia mengangkat salah satu lembaran daun itu dan menemukan bahwa luka sayatannya telah sembuh.

Tangannya meraba perutnya dan merasakan dedaunan dan selembar entah apa itu menutup lukanya. Ia lalu beralih pada kepalanya. Ia dapat merasakan tanduknya yang melengkung kuat dan keras. Diam-diam ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hanya ingat menyembunyikan ekornya dan tidak tanduknya.

Telinga runcingnya bergerak-gerak pelan. Suara angin yang berdesir, air yang mengalir, kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya hingga ulat yang memakan sayur kol di kebun terdengar. Sudut mulutnya berkedut kesal dan ia kembali mengatur pendengarannya.

Suara kain yang bergesekkan dan air yang terciprat terdengar. Nafas lembut seseorang terus keluar masuk secara teratur. Detak jantungnya normal dan ia nampaknya sangat menikmati kegiatannya. Darahnya yang berdesir pelan. Kain itu kemudian dicelupkan ke dalam air dan beberapa tetes air jatuh mengenai papan kayu yang basah.

Hal yang ia dengar selanjutnya adalah air dalam jumlah banyak yang dibuang. Suara air itu kasar dan mengalir cepat menuju daerah yang lebih rendah dan terserap oleh tanah.

Pemuda itu menormalkan pendengarannya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam dan menutup matanya kembali. Mungkin berniat kembali tidur.

Matahari telah berada di puncaknya saat pemuda itu kembali membuka matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya telah jauh lebih baik. Ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan daun-daun yang menutup perutnya telah diganti. Cairan daun-daun itu diserap oleh tubuhnya dengan lapar.

Perlahan pemuda itu bangun. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya. Ia lalu duduk dan memiringkan tubuhnya. Ia menapakkan kakinya pada lantai kayu yang dingin dan berdiri. Pemuda itu membiarkan berbagai macam daun obat menempel di tubuhnya dan meregangkan tangan dan kakinya.

Ia menyibak rambut ungunya ke belakang. Setelah mengacak-acaknya sebentar, pemuda itu membuka pintu dan mengintip keluar.

Sebuah ruangan dengan kursi panjang dan meja kopi di sebelah kiri dan meja dengan berbagai macam buku dan kendi kecil. Di samping meja terdapat rak buku dan rak berisi kendi di sisi kanan rumah.

Saat menginspeksi ruangan itu, wajahnya mendadak menggelap. Sepotong pakaian yang ia kenali sebagai pakaiannya tergeletak juga di atas meja dengan bermacam benda itu. Seketika ia mengeluarkan aura spiritualnya untuk mencari kantung sihirnya.

Ekspresi galak yang terpasang di wajah tampan pemuda itu adalah hal yang pertama kali Gyandev lihat setelah keluar dari dapur dengan peralatan menjahitnya. Mata emas dan merah bertubrukan. Gyandev menatap pemuda bertanduk itu dengan ekspresi terkejut sementara pemuda itu menatap Gyandev dengan tatapan sengit.

Suara serak lolos dari bibir tipis pemuda itu. "Dimana kantung sihirku?"

Gyandev menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Ah…? Kantung sihirmu aku simpan di laci meja."

Pemuda itu langsung berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju meja itu. Tangannya meraih pegangan laci meja dan membukanya. Benar saja, kantung sihir dengan sulaman rumit ada di antara kantung sihir polos dengan berbagai warna. Ia mengambil kantungnya dan membuka untuk memeriksa isinya.

Pemuda bertanduk itu menghela nafas lega dan memegang kantung sihir itu dengan erat. Ia lalu memberikan fokusnya pada pemuda bermata emas yang keluar dari dapur. Manik merahnya menyipit begitu melihat mata emas milik dewa namun aura manusia yang menguar dari orang itu.

Sang iblis belum menarik aura spiritualnya. Aura spiritual seorang iblis dan manusia pada dasarnya tidak berbeda namun, untuk beberapa aspek, Gyandev merasa aura spiritual iblis ini sangat kuat hingga kakinya mulai gemetaran.

Tekanan yang diberikan oleh iblis ini bukan main-main. Meski terluka, aura yang ia keluarkan cukup untuk membuat monster level tinggi mengalami _mental break down_ dan tidak berani muncul di depannya lagi. Gyandev yang masih dapat berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding sudah termasuk luar biasa.

Iblis itu menyadari hal ini dan tersenyum miring. Ia memerhatikan Gyandev yang bertopang pada dinding dengan bulir keringat yang turun perlahan dari pelipisnya. "Kau tidak takut?" Tanya sang iblis.

Gyandev dengan susah payah menjawab. "Kalau aku bisa kabur, aku akan kabur sekarang juga."

Iblis itu melihat inti elemen Gyandev dengan mata iblisnya. Sebuah garis hitam memanjang muncul di pupil merahnya. Di inti elemen tanah Gyandev, aura spiritual menyelubunginya dengan intim. Melihat hal ini, sang iblis akhirnya menarik seluruh aura spiritualnya yang ia keluarkan untuk menekan Gyandev dan menatap pemuda itu dengan mata darahnya.

Gyandev dengan gugup membalas tatapan orang—tidak, iblis—yang telah ia selamatkan. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan tanpa sadar tertawa sarkas. "Aku telah menyelamatkanmu dan ini caramu berterima kasih?"

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar tawa manusia itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja. "Namaku Kannan. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah iblis," ujarnya sambil menunjuk tanduk di kepalanya. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku."

Gyandev mengangguk kecil setelah nafasnya normal. "Aku Gyandev dan aku manusia. Bagaimana lukamu?" Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dimana pakaian yang ingin ia perbaiki terbaring tak berdaya.

Pemuda bertanduk itu, Kannan, memerhatikan pergerakan Gyandev menghampirinya. Ia bergeser dan bersandar pada ujung meja agar Gyandev bisa duduk di kursinya. Kannan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengendus Gyandev.

Wangi rumput dan bunga langka kembali tercium. Bau manusia yang kuat juga menguar di tubuh Gyandev. Mau dicium dari sisi mana pun, bau manusianya murni dan bukan samaran. Tidak sedikit pun bau dewa atau iblis dapat ia cium.

"Lukaku sudah membaik. Terima kasih banyak."

"Baguslah. Aku pikir obatku tidak begitu berguna padamu. Luka di perutmu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda pemulihan." Gyandev mengambil benang berwarna ungu dari kotak benangnya dan menempelkannya pada jubah Kannan untuk menyamakan warnanya.

"Aku kekurangan kekuatan spiritual."

"Hmmm." Gyandev menyentuh dagunya. "Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Tidak masalah. Kau bisa menyerap sebanyak apa pun kekuatan spiritual yang kau mau di hutan ini."

"Aku takut itu masih tidak cukup," gumamnya.

"Apa lukamu berasal dari pertarungan dengan iblis lain yang lebih kuat?" Tanya Gyandev.

Kannan terkekeh. "Kami sama rata. Sepertinya inti spiritualku sedikit terganggu."

Setelah memeriksa tiga benang ungu yang ia miliki, Gyandev akhirnya menemukan warna yang cukup masuk dengan jubah miliki Kannan. "Tunggu sampai aku pergi ke hutan untuk mencari jamur daging. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan benang ini? Warnanya cukup mirip."

"Iya tidak masalah. Kau lakukan saja sesukamu. Oh, apa itu jamur daging?" Tanya Kannan seraya memerhatikan Gyandev yang memasukkan benang ke dalam lubang jarum.

"Iya. Jamur itu bisa menumbuhkan daging. Ia biasanya tumbuh di dekat sarang serigala."

"Kau tidak takut?"

Gyandev tertawa. "Apa aku akan tinggal di tengah hutan kalau aku takut?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kita berada di hutan." Mata Kannan beralih pada dapur. Pintu belakangnya terbuka dan ia bisa melihat kebun. Di antara tanaman yang ia tidak ketahui, ada beberapa buah langka yang hanya tumbuh di tebing curam atau puncak gunung dengan cuaca ekstrim. "Kau benar-benar manusia?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev mendongak dan menatap Kannan bingung. "Aku tidak terlihat seperti manusia?"

"Manusia mana yang menanam buah langka di kebunnya?" Pertanyaan retoris itu dijawab oleh tawa Gyandev.

"Aku mengumpulkannya karena bosan. Menanam dan merawat mereka menghabiskan waktuku yang sangat luang ini," ujarnya seraya menyatukan bagian jubah Kannan yang robek oleh pedang.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"

"Sihir." Jari telunjuk kanan Gyandev memutar di udara dan gunting yang awalnya berada di dalam kotak melayang dan lubangnya masuk dengan akurat ke jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Hmmm. Jadi kau penyihir. Aku pikir kau tabib atau apa." Mata Kannan menyipit. "Apa kau menyelamatkanku agar aku berterima kasih dan membuat kontrak denganmu?"

Gyandev tersenyum geli. "Penyihir yang kukenal mempunyai kontrak dengan iblis tidak lebih dari satu dan aku tidak berminat melakukannya. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena tidak mau penyihir itu menemukanmu."

"Oh? Memang kenapa?"

"Dia akan mengikatmu dengan kontrak sehidup semati."

Kannan tertegun. Ia menatap Gyandev yang asyik menjahit dengan masing-masing ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum menawan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Kalau kau memang berniat jahat, kau mungkin sudah mencekikku di saat pertama melihatku." Gyandev mendongak dan melempar senyum pada Kannan. "Kau bisa pergi setelah jubahmu kucuci dan kering. Oh iya, celanamu sedang kujemur. Atasanmu..Aku rasa atasanmu tidak pantas dikenakan lagi."

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke neraka bertelanjang dada?"

"Kau bisa memakai pakaianku… Kalau muat."

"Tidak akan muat."

Gyandev berkedip lambat dan berpikir untuk waktu yang lama. Ia tidak mengutarakan pikirannya dan mengalihkan topik. "Kannan. Kau tidak lapar?"

"Perutku sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan kau menanyakan apa aku lapar?"

"E-Eh. Kau baru bangun setelah kemarin pingsan jadi aku pikir… Maaf."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Kannan berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "anggur tertawa."

Gyandev mengernyit. "Kau ingin minum anggur di saat seperti ini?"

"Maksudku adalah buah anggur tertawamu."

Gyandev nampak terkejut. "Darimana kau tahu aku menanamnya?"

"Aku dapat mengenali bau anggur tertawa dimana pun aku berada. Anggur ini cukup populer di dunia bawah dan selalu ada di setiap pesta."

Buah anggur tertawa yang dimaksud oleh Kannan ada buah seperti anggur yang tumbuh menjalar pada sebuah tongkat. Buahnya sebesar kelereng dan berwarna merah tua yang mendekati ungu. Buah ini tidak memiliki biji dan dapat dengan mudah ditelan. Bau buah ini manis dan memabukkan.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, buah yang ditanam Gyandev tidak ada yang normal. Jadi, buah anggur satu ini juga bukan buah biasa. Buah ini hanya tumbuh di jurang dan merambat pada tulang-tulang manusia atau hewan yang jatuh ke jurang. Gyandev sendiri menghabiskan tiga minggu di dalam jurang itu untuk mencari tahu cara untuk mengambil bibitnya. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan langsung mencabut anakannya.

Buah anggur tertawa ini pada dasarnya memiliki rasa yang sama seperti anggur pada umumnya. Hanya saja rasanya merupakan kebalikan dari baunya. Buah ini sangat asam dan akan meninggalkan jejak pahit di lidah setelah ditelan.

Cara terbaik untuk mengonsumsinya adalah dibuat anggur untuk diminum namun karena jumlahnya yang terlalu sedikit, Gyandev tidak pernah mencoba membuat anggur itu. Ketika ia mendengar bahwa anggur satu ini populer dan dijadikan suguhan pesta, hati Gyandev nyeri.

Karena tumbuh melingkar pada tulang, buah anggur tertawa ini mengandung kalsium yang tinggi. Jika kau memakan satu buah, tulangmu yang keropos akan sembuh. Jika kau memakan dua buah, tulang retakmu akan sembuh. Jika tulangmu patah, mereka akan menyatu seperti tidak pernah patah sama sekali. Buah ini tidak memilik efek samping selain rasa pahitnya.

Jika dijadikan minuman anggur, selain khasiat tulangnya, kau juga akan mendapatkan rasa bahagia yang tiada habisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Gyandev mengangkat jubah Kannan dan menunjukkannya pada empunya. "Bagaimana? Sudah sempurna?"

"En. Sangat bagus. Kalau boleh jujur, aku bisa memperbaiki bajuku ini hanya dengan sapuan kekuatan spiritual."

Kata-kata Kannan membuat senyum Gyandev membeku. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjahitnya."

Gyandev menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal?"

"Karena melihat manusia yang giat bekerja sangat menyenangkan."

Gyandev melipat jubah itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau bilang kau ingin buah?"

Kannan berdiri dan berjalan kecil mengikuti langkah Gyandev yang sempit. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana tubuh Gyandev secara alami berdiri tegap dan dagunya yang terangkat sedikit. Kedua tangannya mengayun di samping tubuhnya dengan alami dan setiap langkahnya begitu elegan.

Satu kata langsung muncul dipikiran iblis itu. '_Bangsawan_?'

Mereka melewat dapur yang menguarkan wangi makanan. Kannan sudah terlalu lama tidak naik ke dunia manusia jadi ia tidak dapat mengenali makanan itu. Kalau dihitung secara kasar, mungkin ia sudah 5 abad tidak naik ke bumi untuk jalan-jalan. Selama 5 abad ini perang banyak terjadi dan jiwa pembunuh terus datang hingga ia menjadi sibuk.

Ia berniat mengintip isi panci namun Gyandev sudah berjalan keluar dapur dan pergi menuju kebun. Mau tidak mau iblis itu harus membuang rasa penasarannya dan mengejar Gyandev.

Matanya segera terbutakan oleh berbagai macam tanaman yang tidak ia ingat namanya. Ia hanya mengingat beberapa tanaman obat dan buah-buah langka yang sering disajikan di samping singgahsananya.

Mereka melewati tanaman itu dan berhenti di depan tanaman merambat dengan buah anggur mini menggantung. Anggur itu hanya berbuah sepuluh buah—mungkin butir—dan berdesakkan di tangkai yang sama.

Kannan menatap anggur tertawa yang kecil itu dan tertawa keras. "Hahahaha! Kenapa dia jadi kecil begini? Ini baru anggur tertawa! Kalau aku kembali aku akan membawakannya pada iblis lainnya! Hahaha—uhuk! Aw!" Kannan menyentuh pinggangnya karena tidak bisa memegang perutnya yang sangat sakit akibat tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Gyandev kesal. Kedua alisnya menyatu sengit dan pipinya sedikit merah karena malu. Ia juga sadar bahwa ukuran anggurnya tidak sebesar yang ia temukan di jurang waktu itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa anggurmu ini ku tertawakan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Di neraka, buah ini bisa tumbuh sebesar kepalan tanganku." Kannan mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Gyandev. "Aku bisa mengatakan tanahmu subur jika dilihat dari sayuranmu itu tapi, tanaman ini membutuhkan tulang mayat. Semakin besar kebenciannya maka semakin besar buah ini."

"Oh…Ternyata begitu."

"Apa kau meletakkan tulang di akarnya?"

Gyandev menggeleng lalu mengangguk. "Ada burung yang mati dan kukubur di kebunku sebagai pupuk alami."

Kannan memetik buah mungil itu dengan santai dan memakannya. "Hm. Rasanya sama. Tidak masalah. Kau cukup membunuh serigala atau binatang peliharaan yang tersiksa dan menguburnya di sini. Buahmu akan jadi lebih besar."

Gyandev mengernyit. "Aku tidak sejahat itu."

"Oh, ya?" Kannan mengambil lagi sebutir buah namun karena tahu sebutir lagi tidak cukup, ia memetik semuanya dengan sekali plintiran. Ia melihat wajah syok Gyandev. "Apa kau akan jadi jahat sekarang?"

Gyandev menghela nafas lalu tersenyum dengan kedua mata tertutup dan melengkung menjadi sabit. "Aku akan menjahatimu dengan daun gatal di perutmu nanti."

Kannan kembali tertawa. "Hahaha! Sudah lama aku tidak kembali ke dunia manusia dan siapa yang menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

Gyandev membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menginspeksi tanaman anggurnya yang menyedihkan. "Apa dia akan berbuah lagi?"

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berapa banyak buah yang kau inginkan?"

"Satu tangkai sudah cukup," jawab Gyandev. "Melihatnya botak seperti ini membuatku sedih."

"Kau mau coba anggur dari buah ini?" Tanya Kannan.

"Ingin-ingin saja. Tapi buahnya tidak akan cukup 'kan?"

Iblis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan buah anggur di tangannya. Gyandev mengikuti dari belakang sambil melirik tanaman-tanamannya.

Satu hal yang Gyandev pelajari dari obrolan mereka yang terlampau santai itu adalah Kannan bukan iblis yang jahat. Setelah ia menemukan kantung sihir yang ia tidak tahu apa isinya, Kannan segera menjadi iblis yang ramah. Ia bahkan tertawa sesekali dan memamerkan gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dan rucing.

Kannan juga tidak berniat melukainya. Ia sempat mendengar kasus dimana beberapa warga yang mati dicekik iblis di hutan. Mereka secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan iblis saat berburu dan berakhir mati. Tubuh mereka kering dan kulitnya menempel dengan tulang. Jelas sekali iblis itu telah menyerap seluruh esensi kehidupan warga-warga tersebut.

Gyandev menghadapi iblis ini dengan santai karena ia ingin menurunkan rasa waspada Kannan. Jika keadaan mental iblis ini stabil, Gyandev yakin ia tidak akan dicelakai. Lagi pula Kannan juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda mengamuk dan dengan cuek berjalan di rumahnya bertelanjang dada.

Mereka masuk ke dapur dan Gyandev melihat Kannan dengan semangat menghampiri panci. Ia membuka tutupnya dengan tangan kosong dan mengintip isinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kannan penasaran.

Gyandev dengan khawatir mengambil alih tutup panci dengan tangan yang tertutup serbet. "Hati-hati panas."

"Neraka lebih panas dari ini tahu?"

Penyihir muda itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kannan menatap Gyandev dengan tatapan oh-maaf-aku-lupa. "Jadi ini apa?"

"Itu bubur labu."

Iblis yang bisa meningkatkan indra penciumannya memilih untuk membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada bubur itu. Ia mengendusnya. "Baunya enak. Aku mau."

Manik emas melirik perut yang masih ditempeli berbagai macam obat dalam diam. "Usus dan lambungmu 'kan…"

Kannan hanya bisa tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk duduk. Ia meletakkan anggurnya di atas meja dan mengunyahnya dalam diam.

Gyandev melihatnya dan ikut diam juga. Ia lalu mengambil mangkuk dan berjalan perlahan ke tungku. Sendok kayu menyentuh bubur panas. Ketika ia menyendok bubur itu, kepulan asap segera terbang di udara. Pemuda itu lalu berbalik dan meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan Kannan.

"Makan?"

Kannan melirik mangkuk itu lalu beralih pada Gyandev. "Kurasa tidak dulu. Aku iblis terluka yang lemah sekarang."

Gyandev terkekeh. Ia duduk di seberang Kannan dan menarik mangkuk itu ke depannya. "Kalau kamu tidak mau aku yang akan memakannya."

"En. Silahkan."

Gyandev memakan buburnya dengan perlahan. Bibirnya sesekali meniup bubur yang panas. Kannan diam-diam menaikkan pandangannya dari buah anggur ke Gyandev yang sedang makan. Wajah tampannya tersinar oleh sinar matahari siang yang menyelinap dari jendela. Bulu matanya yang panjang membuat bayang-bayang di bawah matanya.

Perlahan Kannan menaikkan pandangannya dan melihat ke jendela. Menatap deretan tanaman hijau hingga ungu. Buah lonceng yang bergoyang karena angin memberikan suara lonceng yang nyaring. Siulan burung yang samar beradu dengan suara ranting dan daun yang saling bergesekan.

Sorot mata darah Kannan melembut. Selama lima abad berada di neraka tanpa keluar sama sekali, satu-satunya hiburan baginya adalah berpesta atau bertarung. Menginspeksi gerbang neraka utara atau mengisengi Narendra yang sibuk menghakimi pendosa yang kejahatannya telah terlalu berat.

Rasa syukur muncul di hatinya. Kabur ke dunia manusia ternyata bukan keputusan yang salah. Lagipula, jika ia pergi ke surga dalam keadaan berdarah-darah, bisa saja Prabangkara menertawainya dan menyiraminya dengan cahaya suci untuk menyembuhkannya.

Oh. Mungkin ia akan sembuh tapi inti elemen dan inti spiritualnya akan pecah setelahnya. Elemen iblis dan dewa jelas-jelas bertentangan dari segala aspek. Mereka tidak bisa menahan diri satu sama lain.

Jika dewa menyirami manusia cahaya suci, mungkin manusia akan merasa terberkati namun jika itu iblis, mereka akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan Istana Surga Utara. Iblis sendiri jika berhasil membiarkan elemen kegelapan mereka terserap dewa akan dapat menguasai dewa itu ke titik dimana sang dewa akan menjadi bonekanya.

Kannan mengulas senyum tipis. En. Begini sudah baik.


	4. TANAH DAN TENAGA

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Kannan menguap lebar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai luka di perutnya dan langsung menidurkan diri saat melihat kursi itu dapat menampung tubuhnya yang panjang meski ¼ dari kakinya harus menggantung di udara. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantal dan menutup matanya seraya menikmati matahari sore.

Gyandev sendiri sibuk menyiram kebunnya. Tak lupa ia merendahkan tubuh dan menempelkan telinganya ke tanah untuk memeriksa hama-hama yang berusaha memakan tanamannya.

Elemen tanah, sesuai namanya, membuat orang yang menguasainya dapat mengontrol tanah sesuka mereka. Semakin kuat kekuatan spiritualnya, semakin hebat kontrolnya.

Contohnya, bagi anak kecil yang baru menguasai, mereka hanya dapat menggeser batu-batu di tanah atau membuat gumpalan tanah untuk dimainkan. Kemudian saat remaja mereka dapat membuat kendi tanah liat tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ketika merka dewasa, mereka sudah dapat membolak-balikkan tanah di persawahan seperti membajak menggunakan kerbau. Ada juga yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk meratakan jalan atau membuka jalan baru. Membuat retakan atau lubang di sebuah tempat juga bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Ketika mereka memiliki elemen tanah, mereka dapat mengerti tanah secara keseluruhan. Mereka dapat membandingkan jenis-jenis tanah hanya dengan melihatnya namun meski begitu, mereka tetap mendapatkan pelajaran yang lebih dalam seperti apa nama jenis tanah itu dan bagaimana unsur hara bekerja.

Kebanyakan dari penguasa elemen adalah petani dan pengrajin tanah liat. Beberapa dari mereka juga berkebun dengan suka cita. Sebagai orang yang menguasai tanah dengan baik, tentunya tanam menanam tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka.

Pengrajin tanah liat juga pekerjaan yang ramai digeluti. Mereka membuat berbagai kendi, guci, dan pot untuk kemudian dijual di pasar. Beberapa dari mereka juga dikirim sampai ke kota jauh yang tidak memiliki pengrajin tanah liat.

Penyihir sendiri bukanlah suatu pekerjaan yang membutuhkan elemen tertentu. Jadi, saat Gyandev menemukan buku sihir, ia dapat dengan mudah belajar dan menggabungkannya dengan elmennya sendiri. Salah satu karyanya adalah Golem Tanah yang merupakan raksasa setinggi 3 meter dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Strukturnya kuat dan tidak mudah dihancurkan.

Orang biasa juga dapat membuat raksasa seperti ini namun untuk dapat bergerak hingga bertarung, mereka tidak bisa. Kekuatan spiritual orang biasa tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan seorang penyihir. Agar raksasanya dapat bergerak, Gyandev harus memfokuskan seluruh kekuatan spiritualnya pada raksasa itu.

Pada awal ia baru mempelajari ini, Gyandev harus mengontrolnya sendiri. Jika ia mengangkat tangan kiri maka raksasa itu akan mengangkat tangan kirinya. Jika ia melompat maka rakasasa itu akan melompat. Setelah setahun, ia berhasil membuat raksasanya memiliki kesadaran sendiri meski pun itu cukup melelahkan.

Kegiatan Gyandev mendengar tanah adalah sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan semua pemilik elemen tanah. Mereka dapat merasakan getaran atau pun suara yang ada di dalam tanah dengan mudah. Karena itu, pemilik elemen ini tidak pernah sekali pun menjadi korban gempa dan tanah longsor. Meski mereka bukan pemilik elemen air, mereka dapat mencari titik air untuk menggali sumur mau pun sungai hanya dengan mendengar tanah.

Matahari sudah rendah saat Gyandev memanaskan buburnya untuk makan malam. Ia mempersiapkan lentera dan air untuk mandi sambil menunggu buburnya mendidih. Saat ia keluar kamar mandi, Kannan sudah di dapur mematikan api sambil meminum segelas air.

Kannan sedang menelan airnya saat ia menyadari kedatangan Gyandev. Ia melirik Gyandev dan melihat bahwa ia belum mandi karena pakaiannya tidak diganti dan rambutnya tidak basah.

Kannan menghela nafas lega dan menghapus jejak air di dagunya dengan tangan. "Kau mandilah. Aku bisa urus bubur labumu ini."

"Aku pikir kau masih tidur," ujar Gyandev pelan. "Kau mau mandi tidak?"

Kepala bertanduk itu menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku."

"Eum…Maaf sebelumnya. Kannan, aku telah memandikanmu saat kau pingsan kemarin."

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa? Tubuhku pasti kotor."

"Oh." Gyandev dengan kikuk berbalik dan keluar dari dapur. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Jangan lupa gunakan serbet untuk mengangkat panci."

Gyandev keluar sekitar setengah jam kemudian. Kannan tidak bingung dengan kecepatan mandi Kannan karena setelah melihat rambut setengah punggung yang basah, ia tahu rambut itulah yang memakan waktu Gyandev.

Kannan sedang mencuci buah lonceng saat Gyandev keluar. Penyihir itu mengganti kemeja dan celana panjangnya menjadi kaos dan celana selutut. Rambut panjangnya ia gosokkan pada handuk.

"Itu…Buah lonceng?" Tanya Gyandev pelan.

"Iya. Aku minta satu, ya." Gigi iblis itu dengan mudah menggigit kulit tebal buah lonceng. Setelah beberapa gigitan, bijinya terlihat dan Kannan meletakkan itu di atas meja makan. Ia mengunyah habis buahnya sebelum mengambil kembali biji buah lonceng.

Gyandev memerhatikan dalam diam pergerakan Kannan. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang memegang biji buah lonceng itu mendekat. Kannan memencet biji itu hinga retak dan terbelah menjadi dua bagian besar dan tiga bagian kecil.

Kannan mengambil teko dan memanaskan air. Sambil menunggu, ia memencet lagi biji itu hingga menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Air mendidih saat Gyandev keluar untuk mencuci peralatan makannya. Ketika ia kembali, sebuah gelas berisi pecahan kecil biji buah lonceng dan air berwarna merah terang duduk manis di atas meja makannya.

"Kau simpanlah sisa biji itu. Kau biasanya mungkin menjadikan daunnya sebagai teh tapi bijinya lebih berharga. Ini dapat membantu melebarkan pembuluh darahmu dan melancarkan peredaran darah," jelas Kannan.

Gyandev menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik dan curiga. Kannan melihat ini dan menahan diri untuk tidak marah. "Ilmu ini aku berikan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Tenang saja, aku tidak memberikan mantra apa pun di dalamnya."

"Emm, terima kasih." Tangan Kannan perlahan meraih gelas itu. Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada gelas itu dan menyesapnya sedikit. Rasa pahit mengisi tenggorokannya namun hangat segera menjalar di dadanya. Gyandev menghabiskannya dalam beberapa tegukan.

Sisa pecahan biji buah lonceng ia simpan dalam toples kecil. Ia lalu duduk dan mulai memakan buburnya. Gyandev merasa atmosfer di sekitar mereka sangat normal. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka bersikap seperti sahabat lama hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Sejujurnya, Gyandev mulai curiga Kannan telah melakukan sesuatu padanya saat iblis itu mengeluarkan aura spiritualnya untuk menekan Gyandev. Ia tidak tahu iblis jenis apa Kannan ini dan tidak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh Kannan. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa atmosfer yang penuh kekeluargaan ini sangat aneh.

Kannan dan Gyandev selesai dengan makanannya masing-masing bersamaan. Mereka berdua berdiri dan keluar dari pintu belakang. Berjongkok dan mencuci tangan serta peralatan makan mereka.

Kannan dapat melihat ketidak nyamanan di mata Gyandev. Setelah selesai mencuci tangan ia segera masuk ke rumah dan kembali tiduran di kursi panjang di ruang tamu.

Gyandev masuk ke rumah dengan dua mangkuk di tangannya. Ia meghampiri Kannan yang berbaring di kursi tamunya. Mangkuknya diletakkan di atas meja. Gyandev melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kannan dan setelah memastikan Kannan benar-benar terlelap, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti daun obat di perut iblis itu diam-diam.

Ia terkejut melihat bagaimana luka Kannan telah membaik jauh dari tadi pagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan meihat bahwa organ-organ di celah luka itu telah menyatu. Meski begitu, jika diperhatikan dengan baik, di bagian penyatuannya masih ada celah kecil yang tidak menyatu dengan sempurna.

Gyandev mengernyit dan memutuskan untuk tetap mencari jamur daging malam ini. Ia pikir karena Kannan telah dapat mengeluarkan aura iblis meski pun tidak banyak tadi siang, iblis ini telah sembuh sepenuhnya. Gyandev dengan telaten menutup luka itu dengan dedaunan. Tanpa ia sadari, sang pemilik luka telah mengangkat satu tangannya yang menjadi tumpuan kepala.

"Ah!"

Tangan Kannan melingkar di pergelangan tangan Gyandev erat. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kannan tidak melepas pegangannya karena tepat saat ia menyentuh tangan itu, sebuah aura spiritual yang murni berasal dari inti spiritualnya sendiri menguar halus dan hangat.

"Kekuatan spiritualmu. Aku mau," pinta Kannan singkat. Matanya menatap Gyandev lurus tanpa takut pemuda itu lari dan menolak permintaannya karena jika Gyandev menolak, Kannan tinggal mengikatnya dan mengambil paksa kekuatan spiritual Gyandev.

"Apa itu berguna bagimu?" Tanya Gyandev.

"Aku sudah bilang inti spiritualku terganggu."

Gyandev mengangguk. Ia menarik bangku kecil dari samping kursi panjang dan menempatkannya di depan kursi tersebut. Ia duduk dan menggenggam tangan Kannan. "Bagaimana caranya?"

Kannan menatap tangan Gyandev dan bertanya, "kau memegangku tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"En…" Gyandev menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dan hanya melihat penyihir lain melakukan ini pada temannya."

Kannan bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Gyandev. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Gyandev. "Ingat ini baik-baik. Cara mentransfer kekuatan spiritual sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu memfokuskan dirimu pada kekuatan spiritualmu dan menuntunnya mengalir ke orang yang kau sentuh. Tidak harus tangan. Dahi dan ciuman juga bisa. Pelukan juga bekerja namun yang paling normal adalah tangan."

Gyandev bertanya, "apa orang yang menerimanya harus sadar?"

Kepala bertanduk menggeleng. "Kau hanya perlu berkonsentrasi untuk mengirimnya. Sadar atau tidak, penerimanya akan tetap menerima kekuatan spiritualmu."

"En. Aku mengerti."

Mereka berdua duduk sekitar dua jam. Gyandev menutup mata emasnya dan memfokuskan diri untuk mengirim kekuatan spiritualnya. Pada percobaan ke-tiga ia berhasil dan dengan telaten mengirim kekuatan spiritualnya.

Kannan menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ekspresi Gyandev yang terlampau serius. Bulir keringat mulai turun dan membasahi wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang bebas dan menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Gyandev. "Sudah. Sudah cukup. Gyandev. Gyandev bangun."

Gyandev menarik seluruh kekuatan spiritualnya dan menarik nafas dalam. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kannan.

"Apa semua transfer seperti ini atau karena kau iblis makanya kepalaku sakit?"

Kannan mendatarkan bibirnya. "Kau yang tidak stabil. Ini adalah kali pertamamu jadi aku tidak heran. Setelah beberapa kali kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi." Tangannya terangkat dan berniat untuk menghapus keringat di dahi itu namun Gyandev telah mundur dan menghapusnya sendiri.

Gyandev meregangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri. "Hah…Betapa kerennya hari ini." Gyandev tersenyum lebar pada Kannan. "Terima kasih atas ilmunya."

"En."

Gyandev masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan celana panjang dan jubah. Kannan melihatnya dan kebingunan. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku mau berburu jamur."

"Aku ikut."

Gyandev menatap Kannan bingung. "Nanti lukamu terbuka."

"Tidak masalah." Kannan berjalan ke rak sepatu dan menemukan _boots _selututnya di sana. Ia memakai itu dan meloncat kecil. "Ayo."

Malam di hutan tidak pernah tenang. Burung hantu dan predator lainnya akan keluar untuk mencari mangsa. Binatang yang menjadi mangsa pun mau tak mau harus bersembunyi di sarangnya menunggu matahari terbit dan kembali beraktivitas.

Kannan mengikuti Gyandev dari belakang. Gyandev berjalan santai di tengah hutan padahal beberapa burung hantu dengan intens menatapnya. Kannan yang melihat ini dengan marah melempar tatapan maut hingga burung-burung hantu itu terbang menjauhi Gyandev.

"Biasanya akan muncul ular atau burung hantu di saat seperti ini. Tikus juga suka lewat," ujar Gyandev.

"En. Iblis juga."

"Kau suka datang ke dunia manusia?"

"Tidak. Tapi teman-temanku iya."

"Ah…Bagaimana dengan monster?"

"Tidak banyak yang keluar masuk. Pintu gerbang neraka bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau keluar dan masuk sesuka hatimu."

"Aku pernah bertemu satu saat berburu jamur. Ia sedang makan jadi tidak melihatku."

"Oh."

Mereka berdua memelankan langkah saat suara kunyahan daging dan tulang terdengar. Gyandev mengulurkan tangannya dan menahan Kannan di belakangya.

Kannan menggunakan mata iblisnya untuk melihat serigala yang sedang makan itu. Ia menarik bahu Gyandev ke belakang dan membawanya mencari jalan lain.

"Jamurnya masih jauh…," bisik Gyandev.

"En sarangnya masih jauh."

"Jangan ambil jalan ini."

"Kalau kau menunggu sampai dia selesai makan, tengah malam akan tiba."

"O-Oh."

Mereka terus berjalan dan berhasil mencapai sarang serigala. Beberapa serigala berjalan-jalan di depan mulut gua. Mata emas Gyandev sudah dengan lapar melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari jamur dagingnya.

Kannan berbisik, "seperti apa jamurmu?"

"Bentuknya seperti jamur kancing tapi warnanya merah tua," jawab Gyandev pelan.

Kannan membuka mulutnya lalu menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan bentuk jamur kancing secara spesifik namun melihat mata emas itu dengan liar melihat ke sekelilingnya membuat Kannan menyerah.

Hei. Ia sudah 5 abad tidak keluar dari neraka oke. Mana tahu seperti apa bentuk jamur kancing.

"Awuuuu!"

Kannan melirik ke arah suara itu. Seekor serigala menatap mereka dengan gigi yang terkatup rapat dan geraman yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya. Panggilan serigala itu telah menarik perhatian serigala lainnya sehingga serigala lain turut melihat mereka. Kannan baru saja ingin mengeluarkan aura iblisnya untuk menekan serigala itu namun Gyandev sudah bergerak lebih dahulu.

Gyandev berlari keluar setelah mendorong Kannan jatuh ke belakang. Kannan tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat ia melihat penyihir muda itu melompat sambil mengucapkan mantra ke arah pintu masuk gua. Ketiga serigala yang menjaga pintu sontak berlari ke arah Gyandev.

Gyandev membuat lingkaran kecil di udara tiga kali. "Membuat lingkaran untuk mengutukmu!" Lingkaran itu membesar lalu melayang dan jatuh di tempat serigala-serigala itu berdiri. "Lubang tanah!" Teriaknya seraya meninju tanah tempatnya berdiri.

Tiga buah lubang muncul di bawah serigala-serigala itu. Bentuknya bulat sempurna dan sebesar lingkaran yang tadi melayang ke mereka. Ketiga serigala itu sontak jatuh dan mulai meraung-raung.

Serigala yang berada di gua menyahuti lolongan teman mereka. Ketiga serigala yang berada di lubang terus berusaha memanjang dengan kaki depan dengan sia-sia. Semakin berusaha, tanah-tanah yang mereka garuk tergerus dan butiran tanah itu malah masuk ke dalam mata mereka.

Gyandev berlari kecil dan mencabut beberapa jamur yang tumbuh di mulut gua. Warna merah tuanya tidak terlalu kentara di langit malam. Jamur-jamur itu ia lempar ke dalam keranjanganya lalu ia dengan cepat berlari kembali ke arah Kannan yang masih dalam posisi jatuh duduknya.

"Ayo cepat! Serigala yang lain akan tiba!"

"O-Oh."

Kannan melirik ke belakang. Sekitar lima ekor serigala berlari mengejar mereka setelah melihat temannya di dalam lubang. Kannan menatap mereka berlima dengan mata darahnya. Di tengah pupilnya muncul sebuah iris berwarna hitam memanjang.

Kelima serigala itu bergetar dan tanpa sadar berjalan mundur. Mereka menatap Gyandev dan Kannan dengan tatapan kesal namun tidak mengejar mereka dan berbalik melihat serigala-serigala yang terjebak di dalam lubang.

Kannan berlari mengikuti Gyandev. Kikikan kecil terdengar dari arah Gyandev. "Bagaimana tadi?"

Kannan turut terkekeh. "Cukup keren."

Mereka berlari sepanjang jalan hingga akhirnya kembali ke rumah. Nafas Gyandev sudah pendek saat ia sampai. Ia berpegangan pada pagar rumahnya sebentar sebelum masuk.

'Boing.'

Kannan mengerjapkan matanya. Suara pantulan itu muncul ketika ia berusaha melewati gerbang kayu yang tingginya hanya sepinggang. Kannan mengernyit dan kembali berusaha masuk lalu menyadari ada sebuah kubah sihir yang menjaga rumah penyihir ini.

"Gyandev. Aku tidak bisa masuk," ujar Kannan datar.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Gyandev kembali ke gerbang lalu menarik tangan Kannan. Kannan tertarik dan merasakan tubuhnya melewati lapisan kubah sihir yang membakar tubuhnya sebentar.

Iblis itu berdiri diam dan menggunakan mata iblisnya untuk melihat kubah sihir proteksi yang dibuat sang penyihir. Setelah mengaktifkan mata iblis, sebuah kubah berwarna biru terlihat. Kubah itu terdiri dari deretan huruf yang merupakan mantra. Kalimat-kalimat yang harus dibaca vertikal itu memanjang dari tanah di pagar hingga ke belakang rumah.

Kannan tidak berniat membaca mantra itu dan langsung bertanya. "Kubah ini untuk menghindari apa?"

Gyandev sedang melepas sepatunya saat menjawab. "Orang asing. Selain aku tidak ada yang bisa masuk."

"Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu?"

Gyandev tertawa kikuk. "Aku tidak pernah menerima tamu."

Kannan mengangguk mengerti dan melepas sepatunya asal-asalan. Ia masuk dan langsung menjajal kursi panjang yang sepertinya akan ia beri tanda kepemilikan sebentar lagi.

Gyandev mengambil _boots_ Kannan dan meletakkannya di samping sepatunya. Ia berjalan seraya melepas jubahnya yang kemudian ia gantung di tiang gantungan. Penyihir itu memasuki dapur dan meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja makan.

Suara air terdengar dari kamar mandi. Telinga Kannan bergerak kecil saat ia memfokuskan dirinya pada suara air itu. Ia berhenti mendengar saat suara langkah Gyandev mendekatinya.

"Kannan. Tidurlah di kamar," ujar Gyandev pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk megguncang tubuh Kannan.

Kannan membuka matanya. "Kau tidur dimana?" Pertanyaan ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia telah mengelilingi rumah kecil ini dan hanya menemukan sebuah kamar. Ia sempat menatap langit-langit dan melihat sebuah pintu rahasia namun tidak membukanya. Ia melihat isinya dengan mata iblisnya dan hasilnya kosong.

"Aku baru tahu iblis bisa peduli pada orang lain."

Iblis itu menyentuh dada dimana sebuah tato kepala serigala melekat. "Aku masih punya perasaan."

"Sudah, sudah. Nanti lukamu terbuka."

Kannan tetap menolak dan pada akhirnya, Gyandev menyeret iblis dengan berat 75 kg itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Iblis itu melihat kasur yang dapat menampung dua orang dan tidur di sisi kasur, menyisakan sebuah ruangyang cukup untuk satu orang.

Gyandev bergumam, "kenapa kamu baik…?"

Kannan mendengarnya namun tidak menjawab. Ia menunggu sampai Gyandev terbaring di sampingnya barulah ia tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, Kannan terbangun oleh wangi masakan dari dapur. Ia menguap lebar dan menghampiri Gyandev yang tengah mengaduk isi pancinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kannan.

"Sup jamur untukmu. Tunggu, sebentar lagi jamurnya akan matang."

Kannan duduk di kursi dan melihat kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bunga liar yang tumbuh di halaman belakang Gyandev. Tanpa sadar ekornya keluar dan sisi iblisnya gatal ingin menangkap kupu-kupu itu lalu….

Mata Kannan menyipit. Ia memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan pada kupu-kupu itu. Mungkin ia harus menyimpannya di dalam toples kaca atau mengawetkannya sebagai pajangan. Ia juga bisa menghancurkannya lalu menyusunnya lagi seperti _puzzle_ sebagai hiburan. Menjadikannya kupu-kupu kematian juga tidak buruk.

Gyandev menoleh ke arah Kannan dengan tubuh kaku dan wajah horor. Ia merasakan aura iblis yang kuat terus menguar sedari tadi. Ekor hitam panjang dengan bulu di ujungnya muncul dan bergerak perlahan. Ia melihat mata almond Kanan menyipit penuh keinginan membunuh dan mengikuti garis pandangnya.

Ah. Pemuda itu menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Seekor kupu-kupu tengah terbang di antara bunga liar yang ia biarkan tumbuh dan menjadi mangsa iblis terluka yang menggoyangkan ekornya seperti seekor kucing.

Gyandev menyendok supnya dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi jamur daging di depan Kannan. Iblis itu memindahkan garis pandangnya dan melirik Gyandev lalu sup di depannya.

"Aku sudah boleh makan berat?" Tanya Kannan.

"Kau sudah makan dari kemarin…" Suara pasrah lolos dari mulut Gyandev. Ia memasukkan sendok ke mangkuk itu dan berbalik untuk mengambil satu mangkuk untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kannan menatap sup jamur itu penuh rasa penasaran. Kalau bukan karena bentuknya, Kannan pasti sudah mengira itu benar-benar daging. Warnanya merah dengan serat yang jelas. Sekilas jamur ini terlihat seperti daging sapi yang belum dimasak. Kannan menyendok jamur itu dan mengunyahnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya benar-benar seperti daging. Teksturnya empuk dan ada seratnya juga. Ia menyendok kuahnya dan merasakan rasa kuahnya yang mirip dengan kaldu jamur pada umumnya. Ia mengernyit akan ketidak sinkronan ini namun tetap makan dengan senang hati.

Kannan sudah lama tidak memakan makanan manusia. Alasan kenapa ia masih mengenali rasanya adalah karena ingatannya yang terlalu kuat. Ketika ia masih kecil, ia suka berjalan-jalan di pasar dan mencuri beberapa buah. Ia bahkan membawa beberapa teman dari dunia bawah dan menyamarkan mereka sebagai manusia dan berbuat ulah di pasar.

Tidak ada yang mengenali geng iblis kecil itu. Masyarakat di pasar hanya bisa pasrah dan ketika mereka datang, para pedagang yang dirugikan itu tidak dapat memarahi orang tua mereka dan hanya akan mengusir mereka.

Hal ini tidak terus berlanjut, suatu hari, Kannan mengetahui bahwa ia mempunyai banyak sekali emas dan pergi berbelanja di kerajaan lain. Jika uangnya habis, maka ia akan membuat lebih banyak emas dan kembali membawa teman-temannya makan.

Tentu saja, hal ini tidak berlangsung lama karena ketika Kannan menginjak masa remaja, ia mempelajari tanggung jawabnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama tetua iblis.

Kannan menyelesaikan makannya dan membiarkan Gyandev membawa mangkuknya untuk dicuci. Ia lalu berjalan santai ke halaman belakang dan melihat jubahnya yang telah dicuci digantung di samping celananya. Ia mengambil jubah dan celananya lalu memeriksa jahitan Gyandev kemarin.

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berniat untuk memperbaiki jubahnya dan menghilangkan jahitan itu namun berhenti di tengah jalan. Tangannya berhenti di udara ketika ia teringat wajah Gyandev yang dengan serius menusukkan jarum dan menarik benangnya.

Iblis itu terkekeh. Ia melepas daun-daun yang menempel di perutnya dan melihat bahwa organ-organnya telah sembuh dengan sempurna. Lukanya yang masih sedikit menganga tidak ia pedulikan. Ia baru saja memakan jamur yang disebut Gyandev jamur daging jadi ia yakin lukanya akan segera tertutup.

Kannan mandi dan keluar dengan rambut basah dan celana panjang yang telah Gyandev cuci. Ia menggunakan sihir untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dalam sekejap mata dan membiarkan jubahnya menggantung di pundak kanannya.

Gyandev sedang membersihkan rak-rak bukunya ketika Kannan keluar. Sebuah panci berisi nasi dibiarkan di atas tungku. Kannan menghampiri Gyandev dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kannan? Kau mandi? Bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Gyandev.

"Sudah membaik. Kau mau lihat?" Tawar Kannan.

Gyandev berbalik dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat luka Kannan. "Bagaimana dengan kekuatan spiritualmu?"

"Lumayan membaik."

"Apa kau masih membutuhkan kekuatan spiritualku?"

Mata merah Kannan menyipit. "Apa kau mau memberikannya?"

Gyandev menatap Kannan. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu tatap, ia telah terbiasa melihat mata iblis Kannan dan tidak merasa terintimidasi lagi. "Duduk dulu. Tunggu sampai aku selesai."

Kannan menunggu sambil melihat Gyandev yang sibuk membersikan raknya dengan kain basah. Setengah jam berlalu dan kepala Kannan hampir terpentuk meja kalau saja tangan Gyandev tidak menangkapnya.

Gyandev duduk di samping Kannan karena kali ini Kannan tidak menguasai kursinya. Iblis itu menguap sekali lalu menyampingkan tubuhnya ke arah Gyandev.

Pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu menggenggam tangan sang iblis tanpa rasa takut dan mulai mengirimkan kekuatan spiritualnya. Selama proses itu, luka di perut Kannan yang awalnya masih menunjukkan organ di dalamnya mulai perlahan-lahan, selapis demi selapis tumbuh daging.

Manik merah Kannan terus terpaku pada pemuda di sampingnya. Di dalam pikirannya, ia bersyukur bahwa tidak semua manusia akan masuk neraka dan ia berkesempatan bertemu salah satunya.


	5. TANAH DAN SERIGALA

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Kannan tinggal di rumah Gyandev hingga luka di perutnya hanya tersisa satu lapisan kulit yang menolak menyatu bagaimana pun Kannan memaksa regenerasinya. Ia menikmati hidup sederhananya selama lima hari dan pada hari kelima ketika Gyandev pergi ke pasar, akhirnya ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuka kantung sihirnya.

Ketika ia membuka ikatan kantung itu, aura kegelapan keluar dengan ganas dan seperti asap yang mengisi rumah terbakar, aura berwarna hitam dengan cepat mengisi ruangan di rumah kecil Gyandev.

Kannan mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang diselubungi oleh aura hitam. Garis hitam di matanya langsung muncul dan taringnya memanjang. Ekornya keluar tidak sabaran dan bergoyang dengan semangat.

Inti kematian yang seharusnya mengambang di atas lautan magma neraka selatan sekarang berada di tangannya. Mata Kannan yang selama tiga hari lebih ini memancarkan sinar lembut kembali menyinarkan aura iblis yang kuat. Ia memeriksa inti kehidupan itu dan setelah beberapa saat memasukkannya kembali.

Inti spiritual Kannan tidak bermasalah. Tidak pernah bermasalah. Iblis itu hanya kehabisan kekuatan spiritual karena inti kematian terus menyerap kekuatan spiritualnya.

Inti kematian hanya mengenali kekuatan spiritual dari dunia bawah. Jika inti kematian bisa menyerap kekuatan spiritual mana pun, maka ia tidak perlu membiarkan kekuatan spiritualnya terserap. Hutan tempatnya tinggal sekarang memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang melimpah dan itu cukup untuk menghidupi inti kematian.

Luka Kannan sudah sembuh dan ia tidak membutuhkan asupan kekuatan spiritual lagi. Ia berada di dunia manusia dan tidak ada ancaman berarti. Penguasa neraka selatan pasti sedang kelabakan mengurus istananya yang hancur karenanya beberapa hari yang lalu dan tidak akan mengejarnya untuk sementara waktu.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengikat kantung sihirnya, Gyandev kembali dengan wajah pucat penuh keringat dan nafas terengah-engah. Pintu ia buka dengan kasar dan matanya berkontraksi takut.

Mata emasnya yang memancar penuh kewas-wasan. Ia menatap sekeliling rumahnya dimana jejak aura hitam masih melayang penuh rasa penasaran. Perlahan, Gyandev menegapkan tubuhnya dan masuk dengan tangan kiri memegang keranjang.

"Halo, Gyandev," sapa Kannan santai. Mata iblisnya telah kembali normal dan ekornya sudah kembali ia sembunyikan. Bagi iblis, ekor adalah bagian tubuh penting karena bagian tersebut sangatlah sensitif. Ekor juga menunjukkan _mood_ pemiliknya tanpa dapat dikendalikan.

Gyandev menatap Kannan dengan rasa takut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ekspresinya mengendur. Kannan membalas tatapan takut Gyandev dan mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan pergi."

Manik emas Gyandev membola. "Pergi?"

"En." Kannan menghampiri Gyandev dan meraih kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya melembut. "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama lima hari ini."

Mulut manusia itu sedikit terbuka. "Kau…Inti spiritualmu belum stabil…"

"Tidak masalah. Sebelumnya aku terluka namun sekarang lukaku telah sembuh." Kannan ragu sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Sembuh berkatmu."

"Kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

"Iya. Terima kasih banyak Gyandev."

"Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kannan melepas tangan Gyandev dan mengambil jubahnya yang tergeletak di kursi panjang. Ia memakai sepatunya dan berdiri di ambang pintu. Kannan menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berjalan keluar dengan mulus. Kubah sihir Gyandev hanya mencegah orang asing masuk namun tidak mencegah seseorang keluar.

Kannan sudah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit saat derap langkah manusia yang menampungnya beberapa hari ini terdengar. Ia memilih untuk tetap berjalan dan tidak berbalik. Suara derap langkah itu semakin cepat dan keras.

Suara nafas yang cepat dan tidak beraturan itu akhirnya berada di belakangnya. Kannan akhirnya berhenti dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mengintip orang di belakangnya.

"Ai, kau sudah berlari berapa kali hari ini?" Tanya Kannan.

"Hah…Bagaimana bisa kau keluar tanpa memakai baju?" Gyandev menegapkan tubuhnya dan memberikannya sepotong _sweater _wol. "Pakai ini."

Kannan melirik _sweater_ itu dan tertawa. "Sudah kubilang bajumu tidak akan muat."

"Ini aku buat sesuai ukuranmu."

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yang kemarin aku jahit."

"Ah…" Iblis itu ingat kemarin Gyandev sibuk merajut. Ia pikir Gyandev terlalu bosan dan menjahit untuk menghabiskan waktu. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil _sweater_ itu. "Terima kasih."

Kannan meminta Gyandev memegang jubahnya terlebih dahulu dan memakai _sweater _itu. Modelnya sama dengan miliknya dulu meski bahannya hanya benang wol biasa. Warnanya juga lebih terang. Gyandev menggunakan warna dari ubi ungu untuk merendam benang wolnya jadi wajar jika warnanya tidak sama. Setelah memakai _sweater_, Kannan memakai jubahnya dengan bangga.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Gyandev menatap _sweater_ yang membalut tubuh Kannan dengan penuh kepuasan. "Hati-hati."

"Jangan rindu aku," goda Kannan.

"Tidak akan."

Gyandev tidak langsung kembali dan menatap Kannan menjauh. Iblis itu berjalan di tengah hutan tanpa tahu kemana harus pergi. Kannan mungkin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang tapi ia hanya perlu tinggal di hutan hingga kulitnya menyatu barulah ia pergi ke surga.

En. Kannan ingin pergi ke surga.

Gyandev menunggu sampai sosok Kannan menghilang barulah ia berjalan pulang. Ia merasa kepulangannya kali ini sama seperti dulu. Begitu sunyi dan sepi. Ia telah tinggal sendirian selama puluhan tahun dan telah terbiasa akan keheningan ini namun, setelah lima hari memiliki teman—meski ia ia tidak tahu Kannan sudi ia panggil teman—ia merasa sedikit sedih.

Gyandev masuk ke rumahnya dan menatap kursi panjang yang kosong. Ia duduk di atasnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu menyatukan tangannya seperti berdoa dan—ah.

Gyandev duduk tegap. Ia mengangkat tangannya kirinya dan melihat sebuah cincin terpasang di jari tengahnya. Cincin perak itu berbentuk naga yang melingkari setengah dari jarinya. Mata dari naga itu adalah merah dan sisik naga itu memiliki garis berwarna ungu.

Cincin itu melingkar dengan pas di jarinya. Ia mencoba melepasnya dan berhasil. Gyandev memikirkan fungsi dari cincin itu. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak buku tentang dunia bawah dan meski pun ada, itu hanya menjelaskan tentang monster yang biasanya ada di dunia manusia.

Meski pun ia tidak tahu apa fungsinya, Gyandev yakin Kannan tidak akan menyakitinya dengan ini. Ia memakainya kembali dan berjalan ke dapur dengan senang. Tidak masalah jika ia sendirian. Ia telah hidup tanpa teman selama bertahun-tahun dan jika ia harus hidup sendiri sampai mati pun tidak masalah.

Gyandev memotong wortelnya menjadi potongan bulat. Ia membuka keranjang sayurnya dan melihat bahwa kolnya sudah habis. Pemuda itu berbalik dan keluar dari dapur dan berjalan menuju kebunnya.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi kebunnya. Ia ingin melihat ulat mana yang berani memakan daun dari tanamannya hari ini. Ketika ia melewati tanaman yang melingkari tongkat kayu, ekspresinya sedikit aneh. Ia berjalan mundur dan berdiri di depan tanaman itu.

Gyandev ingat dengan jelas buah anggur tertawanya telah dibabat habis oleh Kannan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada tanaman menjalar itu. Matanya membola saat ia melihat sekumpulan kuncup bunga. Ia tahu dengan jelas bahwa buah anggur tertawa hanya akan berbunga saat ada tulang di akarnya. Jika bukan tulang, maka aura kegelapan…

Ia mengobsersavi kuncup bunga itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum berdiri tegak dengah senyum di wajahnya. Ia ingat Kannan bertanya apakah ia ingin minum anggur atau tidak. Gyandev menjawab ingin dan Kannan mewujudkan keinginannya.

Gyandev terkekeh. Ia tidak tahu sebesar apa buah itu akan tumbuh tapi mengingat perkataan Kannan tentang buah anggurnya, Gyandev tidak bisa menunggu untuk buah itu untuk segera tumbuh.

Tiga hari kemudian, Gyandev kembali turun ke kota. Seperti biasa ia disambut oleh beberapa pedagang. Gyandev turun bukan untuk berbelanja jadi ia menolak seluruh pemberian para pedagang dengan alasan dapurnya masih penuh. Ia berjalan menyusuri pasar dan menemui Parvarz yang sedang menghitung koin-koinnya.

"Parvarz," panggil Gyandev.

Parvarz memberi gestur sebentar dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang koin. Setelah menghitung seluruh koinnya barulah ia mengangkat kepala dan beradu mata dengan Gyandev.

"Halo, Gyandev. Kenapa kau ke pasar lagi hari ini?" Tanya Parvarz.

"Aku mau membeli kuemu," jelas Gyandev seraya menunjuk kue-kue di bakul.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

Manik emas Gyandev menyipit dan ia melihat sekitar sepuluh pai buah di dalam bakul. "Aku ambil semua."

Parvarz mengangguk dan menerima keranjang Gyandev. Ia mengambil serbet di dalam keranjang itu dan menyusun pai dengan ukuran sebesar telapak tangannya di atas serbet itu. Setelah semuanya rapi, ia mengikatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang. "Kau mau pergi, ya?"

Gyandev mengangguk seraya menyerahkan uangnya. "Aku mau berkunjung ke rumah Kakek Gunadhya. Aku dengar dia sakit."

Parvarz menerima koin-koin dari Gyandev. Ia melirik ke atas sejenak. "Ah, iya. Aku lupa menjenguk Kakek Guna."

"Kau mau pergi bersama?"

"Aku malam saja datangnya. Sekalian membawa makan malam."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Parvarz mengangguk dan berbalik untuk pergi. Parvarz membereskan bakul dan meja kecilnya lalu membawanya keluar dari pasar. "Aku pergi dulu!" Parvarz tersenyum lebar dan berpamitan pada para pedagang di pasar. Ia anak yang aktif dan ramah serta pekerja keras. Para pedagang menyukai sifatnya dan dengan mengucapkan beberapa kata padanya sebelum melambai.

Gyandev berjalan menyusuri jalan yang cukup besar. Jalan itu dapat memuat dua kereta kuda dan jika dua kereta kuda lewat, dua orang masih dapat berjalan berdampingan di jalan itu. selama perjalanan hatinya tidak terlalu tenang. Ia terus merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki gang sempit dan mengambil jalan memutar. Setelah melewati tiga gang sempit, bayangan yang mengikutinya menghilang.

Ia berbelok beberapa kali hingga memasuki area pemukiman petani. Di belakang pemukiman itu ada sawah yang membentang luas. Beberapa boneka sawah tertancap dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

Para petani yang lewat melihat Gyandev dan bertanya apa ada yang mencarinya hari ini. Gyandev menggeleng dan mengatakan ia datang untuk menjenguk Kakek Gunadhya.

"Ah, kau sangat perhatian. Kakek Guna belakangan ini punggungnya terus sakit. Ia tidak keluar rumah namun masih memaksakan diri memasak. Ckck. Istri dan anaknya meninggal dan sekarang ia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa untuk merawatnya," ujar seorang petani.

Gyandev tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum kembali berjalan.

Kakek Gunadhya bukanlah kakek tertua di kotanya. Ia berusia 70 tahun dan yang tertua adalah 107 tahun. Seperti yang dikatakan petani tadi, anak dan istri kakek ini telah meninggal sejak lama. Mereka meninggal saat melakukan perjalanan ke ibu kota dengan beras. Di tengah jalan, mereka dirampok dan hanya Kakek Gunadhya yang selamat. Ia sedang pergi ke mata air untuk mengisi botolnya dan tidak mengira ada perampok yang akan muncul.

Ia tinggal sendirian dan Gyandev yang merasa kasihan sering turun ke sawah dan membantunya. Mereka jadi dekat dan Kakek Gunadhya sempat meminta Gyandev menjadi anak angkatnya namun Gyandev menolak. Mengatakan bahwa ia membantu hanya karena bosan. Ia juga seorang penyihir dan tidak ingin terikat oleh Kakek yang hanya akan mengusik perasaannya dan mengganggu meditasinya.

Rumah Kakek Gunadhya berada di ujung jalan. Rumahnya kecil dan berjarak sekitar dua puluh meter dari tetangganya. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai rumah yang besar namun karena ia tinggal sendiri, ia merenovasi rumahnya karena tidak sanggup mengurus rumah besar sendirian.

Gyandev membuka tudungnya sebelum mengetuk pintu. "Kakek Gunadhya. Aku Gyandev."

Gyandev mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi sebelum mendapatkan jawaban. Suara serak Kakek Gunadhya terdengar samar.

"Gyandev? Masuklah…Pintu tidak dikunci."

Gyandev membuka pintu dan melihat Kakek Gunadhya berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia memegangi pinggangnya dan tangannya yang bebas memegang dinding. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan bantuan dinding sebagai tumpuan.

"Kek, sudah, sudah. Jangan berjalan lagi. Aku dengar tubuhmu sakit jadi aku kemari untuk menjenguk," ujar Gyandev seraya menghampiri Kakek. Ia memegang bahu Kakek dan membantunya duduk di kursi.

Gyandev pergi meninggalkan Kakek di ruang tamu dan pergi ke dapur. Ia meletakkan keranjangnya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan isinya. Gyandev mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan teh racikannya lalu meletakkan painya di atas piring.

"Ini untukmu, Kek."

Gyandev duduk di seberangnya. "Aku telah membawakan teh obat untukmu. Kakek minum ini setiap pagi dan malam, ya. Bagaimana sawahmu? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Kakek Gunadhya menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja sawahku." Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum berusaha bangun dan kembali duduk karena punggungnya sakit. "Ah maaf, bisa tolong ambilkan aku kantung kecil berwarna biru tua di meja kecil samping tempat tidurku?"

"Tentu, tentu. Tunggu sebentar." Gyandev segera berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kakek Gunadhya. Kamar pria ini sederhana dan tidak mempunyai banyak barang. Hanya ada satu ranjang dengan meja kecil di sampingnya serta lemari. Dalam sekali lihat ia dapat menemukan kantung biru yang disebut oleh Kakek Gunadhya.

Ia menghampiri meja itu dan meraih kantungnya. Tepat saat ia hendak berbalik, sebuah tangan menariknya ke belakang lalu menyatukan tangannya. Kuku tajam muncul dari tangan berkeriput itu dan menusuk ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah—aw! Siapa?!"

Gyandev membuka matanya dan menatap orang itu garang. Wajah Kakek Gunadhya masuk ke penglihatannya dan pupilnya mengecil karena syok. "Kakek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mata sang pria tua yang awalnya hitam murni berubah menjadi merah pucat. Kakek Gunadhya tersenyum. "Coba tebak siapa yang suka menjebak serigala di malam hari untuk berburu jamur. Ah, bahkan pagi hari juga."

Mata emas Gyandev membola. "Kau…Siapa kau? Dimana Kakek Gunadhya?"

Kakek itu mencengkram tangan Gyandev hanya dengan satu tangan jadi tangan lainnya bebas. Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menyentuh perutnya. "Di sini."

Gyandev dengan marah menggeram dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Getaran terjadi dan sebalok tanah naik dan menghancurkan lantai kayu. Balok tanah itu menabrak tangannya dan kakek palsu itu dengan kasar dan genggaman kakek itu terlepas.

Gyandev menahan rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya. Ia kembali menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali dan balok-balok tanah kembali naik menghancurkan lantai kayu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Siapa ya…" Bibir tua itu mengulas senyum lebar. Saking lebarnya ujung bibir itu mulai robek dan meneteskan darah. Gigi tajam muncul di balik bibirnya yang tersenyum itu.

"Kau!"

Pria itu dengan lincah melompat menghindari balok-balok tanah. "Aku telah lama menerima keluhan dari para binatang di hutan. Kau mungkin tidak membunuh mereka tapi menjebak mereka di lubang adalah penghinaan."

Gyandev mendengus. "Apanya yang penghinaan? Aku hanya berusaha hidup." Ia melompati salah satu blok tanah dan bermanuver dengan kaki kanan yang membentuk garis horizontal. Kakek itu membaca niat Gyandev dan dengan cepat menunduk dan menghindari tendangan Gyandev.

Gyandev tidak menyerah dan langsung meloncat turun untuk menginjak pria itu. Tepat ketika ia hampir menyentuh punggung rapuh itu, pria itu mengangkat kepalanya dan mulutnya yang berisi deretan gigi tajam terbuka lebar.

Gyandev dengan cepat berpegangan pada salah satu balok tanah dan melompat ke atasnya. Pria itu menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau bisa hidup tapi aku tidak? Begini saja, aku tidak akan memakanmu kalau kau berhenti berburu di sekitar sarangku."

Gyandev menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sarangmu? Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Hmm." Mata pria itu menyipit.

Gyandev melompat dan meninju lantai. Ombak tanah menghancurkan seluruh lantai kayu. Sang kakek menatap ombak yang hendak menguburnya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ombak tanah yang berat dan tangan renta yang mendadak menjadi berotot beradu kekuatan. Perlahan, tangan itu ditumbuhi bulu serigala berwarna putih.

Gyandev kembali meninju tanah. "Duri tanah!" Sebuah kerucut dengan ujung yang lancip muncul di belakang kakek. Ia melihatnya dan mau tidak mau membungkuk untuk menghindarinya. Ia lalu berlari ke salah satu dinding dan berhasil menghindari ombak yang dengan ganas menghantam dinding kamar itu hingga hancur.

Debu menghalangi pandangan Gyandev. Ketika ia menghilangkan debu dengan sihirnya, kakek itu telah berubah. Tubuhnya berotot dan ditutupi bulu putih. Kepala serigalanya memberikan kesan aneh. Manik merah serigala itu dengan ganas menatapnya.

"Kau terlalu sering berburu hingga lupa serigala mana saja yang menyimpan dendam, hm?" Ujar serigala itu.

Gyandev membalas tatapannya. Sebuah luka memanjang di mata kiri serigala itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Di puncak gunung di belakang rumahnya, ia yang sedang berburu jamur bertemu dengan seekor serigala. Karena kaget, Gyandev langsung mengarahkan pisau untuk memotong jamurnya ke arah wajah serigala itu dan berakhir melukai matanya.

"Monster serigala, hah." Gyandev mengulas senyum tipis. "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak membawa-bawa sarang serigala dan langsung mengatakan bahwa kau adalah serigala di puncak gunung yang aku lukai."

"Lalu apa? Kau mau menyembuhkan lukaku ini?"

"Matamu sudah tidak kenapa-napa. Kemampuan regenerasimu saja yang terlalu rendah hingga luka itu membekas. Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa obat untuk luka itu."

Serigala itu terkekeh. "Tidak perlu." Ia tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang terfokus pada Gyandev. "Aku ke sini untuk memakan tubuh penuh tanaman langkamu."

Serigala itu melompat ke arah Gyandev. Gyandev reflek menginjak tanah. "Benteng tanah!" Sebuah dinding tanah muncul di hadapannya namun ternyata dinding itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan serigala.

Monster serigala bertubuh manusia itu mengarahkan cakarnya pada Gyandev. Gyandev dengan cepat kembali membuat benteng tanah secara terus menerus hingga ia akhirnya terjebak di dinding.

"Sial!"

Cakar itu baru sempat mengenai wajah Gyandev saat sebuah serangan dari samping kirinya menghempaskan tubuhnya. Serigala itu menghantam dan menghancurkan beberapa blok tanah yang dibuah Gyandev beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebelum menabrak dinding, monster serigala itu dengan cepat mencengkram tanah dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Sisa dari kekuatan yang menyerangnya masih mengudara. Aura hitam pekat melayang-layang di ruangan sempit penuh debu itu. Gyandev mengelus dadanya dimana jantungnya berdetak gila. Perlahan, aura hitam itu menghilang dan digantikan oleh sebuah serigala berwarna hitam dengan mata merah terang. Untaian aura hitam terbang perlahan dari tubuh serigala itu.

Mata monster serigala yang menyerang Gyandev membola. Ia lalu menggeram keras. "Tuan."

Gyandev kebingungan dan ia menemukan jawabannya tak lama kemudian. Dinding rumah yang merupakan asal serigala hitam itu retak dan sebuah lubang besar memberi akses masuk bagi cahaya matahari. Meski begitu, aura hitam yang tadi masuk membuat cahaya enggan masuk. Ketiika aura hitam itu menghilang, barulah cahaya matahari masuk dan menyinari punggung seseorang yang berdiri di tengah lubang itu.

Gyandev membelalakkan matanya. Wajah orang itu tidak begitu jelas dan disembunyikan oleh bayang-bayang. Aura hitam bercampur warna ungu menguar samar dari bawah kakinya. Rambut ungu tuanya bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin. Dua tanduk keras melengkung di masing-masing sisi kepalanya dan ekornya mengayun perlahan. Dagunya sedikit terangkat dan mata merahnya menyala menatap monster serigala yang menggeram ke arahnya.

Orang itu—tidak, iblis itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar yang sudah tidak bisa dikatakan kamar lagi. Retakan tersebar di seluruh dinding dan serpihan kayu tergeletak dimana-mana. Akar dari balok-balok tanah yang hancur masih berdiri kokoh.

Iblis itu berjalan melewati kekacauan itu dan berdiri di samping serigala hitamnya. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus kepala serigala setinggi pinggangnya yang ia buat dengan gabungan sihir dan kekuatan kegelapannya. Manik merahnya melirik ke arah Gyandev sebentar dan setelah melihat luka cakar sekitar 5 cm di pipi manusia itu, sorot matanya mendingin.

"Jelaskan padaku apa ini?" Tanya iblis itu pada monster serigala yang berlutut dengan satu lututnya.

Monster serigala itu berlutut saat sang iblis masuk. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani melihat secara langsung mata sang iblis. "Hamba berniat memakannya. Ia adalah penyihir yang mengumpulkan tanaman langka, Tuan Kannan."

"Oh? Apa dia membawa bau tanaman langka sekarang?"

"Buah lonceng, Tuan."

Kannan mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak kepala monster serigala itu. Matanya menyipit. "Tidak ada lagi?"

"Tuan…Tidak ada syarat manusia yang boleh dimakan dan tidak 'kan?"

"Ada." Kannan merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga salju monster serigala itu dan berbisik. "Manusia yang bekerja keras."

Ia berbalik dan menghampiri Gyandev yang telah lama mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menatap seluruh kejadian di hadapannya dalam diam. Kannan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Gyandev. "Sakit?"

Gyandev menggeleng. "Bisa sembuh dengan beberapa tanaman."

"En." Kannan merendahkan pandangannya dan melihat pergelangan tangan Gyandev yang mempunyai bekas cengkraman dan cakaran. Darah telah lama mengering dan membekas di sekitar luka-luka itu.

"Tuan Kannan. Hamba dengar neraka selatan sedang kacau dan…" Monster serigala itu menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Kannan yang sedang memerhatikan mangsanya. "Tuan Narendra mengamuk terus menerus belakangan ini."

Kannan menoleh pada serigala itu. "Kau kembali ke neraka?"

"Seorang monster kemarin keluar, Tuan."

"Ah, pasti monster neraka utara." Kannan kembali berdiri di depan monster serigala itu. "Berapa lama kau telah tinggal di sini?"

"Sekitar…dua ratus tahun, Tuan."

Kannan melambaikan tangannya pada serigalanya lalu menunjuk monster serigala yang telah melukai Gyandev. "Cakar wajahnya dan patahkan tangannya."

Monster serigala itu membelalakkan matanya. "Tuan?! Akh!"

Serigala hitam milik Kannan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk kabur dan langsung menyerangnya. Cakarnya sama tajam dengan cakar monster itu namun dengan bantuan elemen kegelapan, luka yang dihasilkan pastilah sangat parah. Monster serigala itu hanya bisa menggeram menahan sakit saat wajahnya dicakar dan kedua tangannya dipatahkan secara brutal.

"Kannan!" Seru Gyandev. "Aku yang telah menyerangnya duluan."

Kannan melirik Gyandev dan terkekeh. "Kau bertarung sengit dengannya lalu mengatakan padaku jangan membunuhnya?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku ingin…"

"Sudah. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata heroik terlampau baik darimu."

Kannan menghampiri monster itu dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahi monster serigala itu. Ia berbicara dengan pelan hingga hanya monster itu yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kannan, raja neraka utara, memerintahkan monster serigala salju ini untuk menjaga rumah Gyandev selama 200 tahun."

Sebuah simbol api berwarna ungu muncul di tempat jari telunjuk Kannan menyentuh. Monster serigala itu masih menggeram menahan sakit dan dengan terbentuknya tanda itu, geraman sang monster semakin keras.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya," ujar Kannan. Gyandev mengerutkan dahinya dan menghampiri monster itu. Ia berjongkok dan memerhatikan luka monster itu. Kannan menghentikan tangan Gyandev yang hendak menyentuh monster itu. "Biarkan saja."

Gyandev menarik kembali tangannya dan berdiri. "En…"

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev mengernyit dan menatap monster itu. "Dimana Kakek Gunadhya?"

Serigala salju itu menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang dia di perutku."

Gyandev menggeram. "Sialan."

"Mau dibunuh saja?" Tawar Kannan.

Gyandev menggeleng dan berbalik untuk melihat kamar Kakek Gunadhya yang berantakan. Melihat kekacauan itu, ia menatap monster itu tajam. "Dimana tulangnya?"

Kannan menepuk bahu Gyandev. Ia lalu menendang perut monster itu beberapa kali. Monster serigala itu segera terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan beberapa tulang. Serigala hitam Kannan dengan giat mengumpulkan tulang-tulang itu dan menumpuknya menjadi tumpukan tulang yang mengerikan.

Kannan merilis aura kegelapannya dan mengarahkannya pada tulang-tulang itu. "Arwah dari manusia ini telah pergi bersama dewa kematian dan menuju pengadilan surga." Dahinya mengerut sedikit. "Sepertinya ia akan masuk neraka."

Gyandev mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tulang-tulang Kakek Gunadhya. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung dan pergi keluar rumah. Ketika ia keluar, sebuah kubah transparan menghalangi warga sekitar yang penasaran akan keributan di dalam.

Begitu ia keluar dari rumah, kubah transparan itu menghilang dan warga-warga akhirnya bisa masuk. Mereka segera menghampiri Gyandev dan ketika melihat keadaan kacau Gyandev, warga itu langsung menyerbunya.

"Gyandev, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa kau terluka?"

"Siapa yang melukaimu?"

"Bagaimana Gunadhya?"

Gyandev menenangkan mereka dan mengulas senyum kecil. "Kakek Gunadhya telah meninggal dan pembunuhnya telah aku urus. Kalian bisa tolong makamkan tulang Kakek Gunadhya."

Para warga itu mengangguk marah dan setelah bertukar kata beberapa kali, beberapa pria masuk ke rumah Kakek dan memeriksanya. Satu satunya ruangan yang rusak dan hancur adalah kamar tidur. Ada kolam darah namun tidak ada mayat yang ditemukan. Warga dengan marah bertanya pada Gyandev kemana pembunuhnya pergi dan Gyandev hanya berkata.

"Sihir."


	6. TANAH DAN PENCURI

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Pemakaman dilakukan di bukit dan dilakukan secara sederhana. Kakek Gunadhya tidak memiliki keluarga jadi petani yang dekat dengannya lah yang membantu pemakamannya. Mereka membuat batu nisan dengan tanah liat yang dibakar lalu mengukirkan nama dan masa hidup Gunadhya.

Pemakaman itu dilakukan segera setelah teman terbaik Kakek Gunadhya mengambil kantung berisi cincin pernikahannya. Kantung itu dimasukkan bersama ke dalam kotak berisi tulang Kakek Gunadhya. Gyandev diberi tahu bahwa Kakek Gunadhya telah meminta teman-teman terbaiknya untuk menguburnya bersama cincin pernikahannya kelak.

Mereka adalah petani jadi memakai cincin saat bekerja di sawah sangatlah mengganggu. Jadi, hampir seumur hidup mereka, kecuali saat pesta, mereka tidak akan memakai cincin dan aksesoris lainnya.

Gyandev berjalan kembali ke hutan setelah pemakaman selesai. Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di balik pinggangnya. Keranjang berisi painya ia tinggalkan di depan batu nisan. Meski arwah Kakek Gunadhya telah dibawa pergi, ia masih berharap persembahannya dapat sampai di perut Kakek Gunadhya.

Satu jam telah berlalu saat ia sampai di jalan masuk hutan. Ia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dan mengusap kulit yang tidak rusak. Manik Gyandev menggelap begitu mengingat penampilan monster serigala tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh serigala itu tapi setelah beberapa pertimbangan ia memutuskan untuk mengurus masalahnya dengan serigala itu nanti.

Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Kannan akan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Ia pikir Kannan telah kembali ke neraka atau mungkin berjalan-jalan ke kota lain. Kemunculan Kannan dan rasa hormat yang diberikan oleh monster itu mengejutkannya. Ia juga tidak mengira masalahnya akan mengembang ke arah dimana seekor monster akan menjaga rumahnya.

Ketika ia megingat hal ini, Gyandev segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika ia sampai di rumahnya, ia melihat seekor serigala dengan bulu berwarna putih yang beberapa bagiannya telah diwarnai darah. Serigala itu dengan serius menjilati bulu-bulu kaki depannya.

"Kau…"

Serigala itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat ke arah Gyandev. "Bisa biarkan aku masuk?"

Gyandev menatap serigala itu kebingungan. "Kau…Sialan." Pemuda itu mengumpat pelan. Ia lalu menghampiri serigala itu dan menundukkan kepalanya uintuk melihat serigala salju yang dengan santai tidur di depan kubah sihirnya. "Berani-beraninya kau memakan Kakek Gunadhya."

"…" Serigala itu kembali menjilati bulu-bulunya.

"Kenapa kau ingin memakanku?"

"Kau lupa kau mencuri jamur langka dariku?"

"Aku sedang berburu!"

"Hah. Sudahlah." Serigala itu memutar mata merahnya malas. "Ayo biarkan aku masuk." Serigala itu bangun dan berjalan pincang ke depan gerbang yang terkunci.

Gyandev melihat serigala pincang itu dan merasa kasihan namun saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka gerbang, ia melihat kondisi tangannya sendiri dan seluruh rasa kasihannya menghilang.

Gyandev menyentuh kepala serigala itu dan menuntunnya masuk. Ia tidak masuk ke rumah dan langsung berjalan ke halaman belakang. Ia berjongkok di depan guci air dan mencuci lukanya,

Serigala putih itu mengikuti Gyandev dan melihatnya mencuci tangan sambil meringis. Serigala itu merubah bentuknya menjadi manusia dan berjongkok membantu Gyandev. Gyandev yang mendapati orang lain berjongkok di sampingnya tak bisa menahan keterkejutan.

"Apa?" Serigala putih itu tanpa malu berjongkok dengan tubuh telanjang. Rambutnya putih dengan dua telinga serigala di atas kepalanya. Kulitnya putih dan pucat. Matanya merah dan semua lukanya masih ada. Di tengah dahinya terdapat simbol api ungu yang dipasang oleh Kannan. "Aku membantumu."

"Pakai baju dulu…"

"Binatang tidak pakai baju."

Gyandev melirik bagian tangan serigala itu yang diwarnai memar biru keunguan. "Tangan patahmu?"

"Sudah sembuh."

"Kenapa luka Kannan sembuhnya sangat lama…" Gumam Gyandev pada dirinya sendiri.

Serigala itu dengan telaten mencuci darah yang mengotori tangan Gyandev. Ia lalu berlari ke kebun dan mengambil beberapa daun. Sebuah ember kecil ia isi air dan daun yang ia ambil diremas hingga cairannya keluar. Daun beserta cairannya dimasukkan ke dalam ember dan dituang ke atas luka Gyandev.

Mata emas Gyandev menyipit. "Kau tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan, huh?"

"Ini." Serigala itu menunjuk hidungnya yang mancung dan berkedut kecil.

"Dimana Kannan?" Tanya Gyandev pelan.

"Tidak tahu."

Alis Gyandev menekuk sedih. Setelah mencuci luka di tangannya, ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil kendi berisi obatnya. Serigala putih kembali mengikutinya dari belakang. Serigala itu meloncat ke atas kursi panjang dan berbaring di sana. Lidahnya dengan giat kembali menjilat lukanya yang perlahan menyembuh.

"Kalian makhluk bawah mempunyai kemampuan regenerasi yang tinggi. Kenapa luka Kannan begitu sulit untuk sembuh?" Tanya Gyandev seraya membalut lukanya sendiri.

"Tuan Kannan terluka? Kupikir aura spiritualnya saja yang bermasalah," jawab serigala itu santai.

"Ah? Aura spiritualnya bermasalah? Tapi tadi dia masih…"

Serigala itu menghentikan kegiatan jilat menjilatnya dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kaki depannya yang tinggal menunggu regenerasi kulit. "Kekuatan elemen kegelapannya baik-baik saja tapi kekuatan spiritualnya sedikit tidak stabil. Serigala kegalapan itu adalah bagian dari elemennya dan bukan kekuatan spiritual. Aku menyadari kekuatan spiritualnya tidak stabil saat ia memberiku segel ini." Matanya menggerling ke atas. "Normalnya ia hanya perlu menunjuk dahiku sebentar dan segel akan langsung terbentuk. Tapi ia harus menekanku dan aura spiritual yang keluar saat itu sangat tidak stabil."

Gyandev mengernyit dan nampaknya tenggelam dalam kata-kata serigala penjaga rumah barunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari Tuan Kannan. Dia mungkin sudah kembali ke neraka."

Gyandev mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ketika minum, matanya melirik cincin naga di jarinya. Ia belum tahu fungsi dari cincin ini namun, melihat kejadian di rumah Kakek Gunadhya, sepertinya Kannan bisa mengetahui dimana ia berada atau bahkan mendengar kegiatannya. Mungkin juga cincin ini hanya bisa memberi tahu apakah ia dalam bahaya atau tidak…

Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tenggelam dalam pikiran yang panjang. Ketika ia keluar dari dapur, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kota Selatan segera mungkin.

Serigala putih di ruang tamunya melihat Gyandev dengan sibuk mengisi kantung sihirnya dengan berbagai macam kendi obat dan daun-daunan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Setelahnya penyihir itu mengeluarkan kantung sihir lain dan mengisinya dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya sang serigala.

"Aku mau ke Kota Selatan," jawab Gyandev.

"Oh."

Gyandev menoleh pada serigala di kursinya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Kalau pun aku ingin aku tidak bisa. Tuan Kannan telah mengikatku di sini."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana caramu makan?"

"Aku bisa keluar. Segel ini akan menarikku kembali ke rumah setelah dua jam aku di luar."

"Aku akan memberimu izin untuk keluar masuk dengan bebas." Gyandev berjongkok di depan serigala putih itu dan menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku, Gyandev, memberi izin pada monster serigala salju dengan segel api ungu di dahinya untuk keluar masuk rumah ini dengan bebas. Kubah sihir tidak bisa menahannya."

Cahaya remang berwarna kuning menguar di kubah sihir dan tangan Gyandev. Setelah beberapa saat, cahaya itu menghilang dan serigala putih itu mendapati sebuah tali berwarna emas melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku akan tahu jika sesuatu terjadi di rumahku jadi jangan berbuat macam-macam," ancam Gyandev.

Serigala itu mengangguk. "En."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Mungkin baru akan kembali lima sampai enam hari lagi."

"Baik."

Saat Gyandev masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian, ia mengingat kebunnya. Ia memasukkan tiga set pakaian ke dalam kantung sihir dan menghampiri serigala malasnya. "Kau bisa jaga rumah 'kan?"

Serigala itu melirik malas. "Tuan Kannan telah mengutukku untuk menjaga rumah ini selama 200 tahun."

"Kau bisa jaga kebunku?"

"Selama ini kalau kau keluar bagaimana, sih?"

"Aku memasang sihir."

"Ya sudah lakukan saja. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan kebunmu."

"Aku pegang janjimu itu."

"Kalau aku macam-macam kau cari saja Tuan Kannan dan minta dia menarik segel ini."

Gyandev berbalik dan berjalan menuju kantung-kantung sihir di meja kerjanya. "Kalau aku tahu dia dimana, aku tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh hanya untuk menanyakan cincin." Gumaman Gyandev sangat rendah dan hanya bisa didengar oleh orang itu sendiri. Namun karena penjaga rumahnya adalah serigala dan ditambah lagi ia adalah monster, tidak sulit baginya untuk mendengar kata-kata Gyandev.

Gyandev memberi beribu-ribu kata nasehat untuk serigala saljunya. Serigala itu mendengarnya dengan baik dan menggumamkan kata 'en' berkali-kali. Saat Gyandev merasa tenang dan yakin untuk meninggalkan rumahnya, hari sudah gelap. Ia menggulum bibirnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi besok.

"Aku pergi besok saja…"

Gyandev pergi ke kamar mandi dan memakan makan malam. Ia lalu pergi ke kebun dan menyiraminya. Beberapa kumbang ia biarkan berterbangan di antara sayur-sayurnya dan cacing menggeliat di tanahnya. Ulat-ulat pemakan sayur kolnya ia kumpulkan lalu dibuang ke pepohonan di hutan.

Serigala salju penjaga rumahnya datang ke kebun dan duduk tegak melihat Gyandev mengobservasi kentang. Gyandev melihatnya datang dan hendak memanggilnya lalu menyadari bahwa ia tidak mengetahui nama serigala ini.

"Namamu siapa?"

Serigala itu menatapnya datar. "Terserah."

"Eh? Aku minta maaf karena baru bertanya sekarang. Jangan bilang terserah padaku."

"Aku bilang terserah karena memang terserah kau mau memanggilku apa."

"Kau tidak punya nama?"

"Orang lain memanggilku Hafeez."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hafeez."

"En."

Mereka berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya. Gyandev mengurus kebun sementara Hafeez sang serigala salju melihat langit. Hari itu, langit hitam hanya dihiasi beberapa butir bintang dan bulan yang hanya nampak setengah. Angin malam bertiup lembut dan menggerakkan dedaunan di hutan.

Keesokan harinya, Gyandev benar-benar keluar. Ia kembali menasehati Hafeez sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Jaga rumah baik-baik."

"En."

"Jangan makan manusia."

"En…"

"Aku pergi dulu."

"En."

Gyandev mempelajari bahwa Hafeez tidak suka berbicara dan mengerti akan hal ini. Ia keluar rumah dan mengunci gerbang lalu pergi berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kerajaan Jayapura dibagi menjadi lima. Tiap-tiap kota memiliki fungsi dan elemennya masing-masing. Kota ini begitu luas dan dikelilingi oleh hutan yang kaya akan sumber daya. Hutan ini telah menjadi benteng alami kerajaan ini dan dijaga selama ratusan tahun.

Ibu kota berada di tengah-tengah empat kota lainnya dan menjadi tempat dimana istana berdiri kokoh. Tempat ini selalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang dengan berbagai elemen dan menjadi pusat pemerintahan. Raja dengan menteri-menterinya mengurus kerajaan mereka dengan bijak dari ibu kota.

Tempat Gyandev tinggal adalah hutan di Kota Timur. Kota ini diisi oleh banyak orang berelemen tanah dan menjadi pusat pertanian dan perkebunan.

Kota Utara adalah kota berelemen angin dan mayoritas dari mereka adalah pembuat kue. Meski kedengarannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan elemen angin, faktanya adalah mereka menggunakan elemen mereka untuk mengaduk adonan hingga menjaga api agar berada di suhu yang tepat. selain pembuat kue, koki hebat juga banyak yang berelemen angin. Banyak dari mereka juga bekerja sama dengan Kota Timur untuk memanen gandum untuk kebutuhan mereka.

Kota Barat diisi oleh orang-orang berelemen api. Banyak dari mereka menjadi ksatria dan pandai besi. Pisau dan pedang buatan mereka adalah yang terbaik. Dengan kekuatan api mereka, mereka dapat mengatur suhu agar dapat menempah pedang terbaik.

Kota Selatan adalah kota paling sakral. Para pendeta datang dari orang-orang berelemen air ini. Mereka juga penting untuk mengatur irigasi dan cuaca. Sumber air di keempat kota lainnya diurus oleh orang-orang berelemen air ini.

Kota air inilah yang menjadi tujuan Gyandev hari ini. Untuk pergi ke Kota Air, ia bisa melewati jalur memutar melewati pusat kota tanahnya atau langsung menembus hutan. Karena pergi ke kota memakan waktu, ia memilih untuk langsung berjalan ke sana lewat hutan.

Ia menempelkan telinganya ke tanah dan mengikuti sumber air untuk pergi ke Kota Air. Seluruh sumber air berasal dari Kota Selatan jadi hanya dengan mengikuti sungai atau mencari suara air yang deras sudah cukup. Ia berjalan selama dua jam lalu menggunakan ombak tanahnya untuk melanjutkan perlahannya selama satu jam.

Karena Gyandev tinggal di pedalaman hutan, ia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat panjang untuk menuju Kota Selatan. Matahari sudah tinggi namun ia baru mencepai tengah hutan Kota Timur. Di sini, ia mencari sungai kecil dan duduk di sana untuk makan siang. Setelah beristirahat sekitar setengah jam, Gyandev kembali berjalan.

Hari sudah gelap saat ia melewati perbatasan Kota Timur dan Selatan. Di sini, mencari sungai tidaklah sulit. Ia sudah melewati tiga jalur sungai sejak ia melewati perbatasan. Gyandev menghampiri salah satu sungai kecil dan mencuci wajahnya di sana. Ia mengambil bubur yang ia bawa dari rumah dan makan dengan tenang.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidur dulu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya besok. Gyandev membuat api unggung dan menghangatkan diri. Tudungnya ia buka dan rambut panjangnya ia lepas ikatannya. Ia merapihkannya dan mengikatnya menjadi ikatan kuda.

Gyandev menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon dan tidur. Malamnya ditemani oleh suara air mengalir yang menenangkan. Tengah malam yang seharusnya dingin itu dihangatkan oleh api unggun kecil yang menyala melawan kegalapan malam.

Sebuah genangan air kecil mendadak muncul. Ia bergerak dari pinggir sungai dan menghampiri Gyandev yang tertidur. Genangan air itu mendekati Gyandev dan bergetar sedikit. Ia lalu berpindah ke api dan ketika merasakan panas, lalu dengan cepat berpindah lagi ke samping Gyandev. Ia mengelilingi Gyandev lalu mendekati mangkuk dan sendok yang tadi ditinggalkan Gyandev untuk dikeringkan dekat api unggun.

Genangan air itu bergetar senang dan berpindah ke bawah mangkuk dan sendok itu. Dua alat makan milik Gyandev kemudian tenggelam perlahan ke dalam genangan air yang tidak terlihat dalam itu. Mangkuk dan sendok itu terus jatuh hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Genangan air itu lalu mendekati kantung sihir berisi makanan milik Gyandev. Ia mengelilingi kantung itu beberapa kali lalu berhenti sebentar sebelum kemudian berpindah ke bawah kantung itu dan ikut menenggelamkannya.

Gyandev mendengar suara benda tenggelam dan sudut matanya berkedut. Ia memeras matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Ketika mata emasnya berhasil fokus dan pandangannya menjadi cerah, ia melihat kantung berisi uangnya ditelan oleh sesuatu!

Gyandev langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan berusaha menarik kantungnya kembali. Ia memperhatikan makhluk apa yang berani memakan kantung uangnya. Dagunya hampir jatuh ketika ia melihat sebuah genangan air menelan kantung uangnya. Ketika ia melihat ke dalam genangan air itu, sebuah kegelapan yang tak terbatas terlihat. Genangan air itu nampak seperti genangan air kecil namun sebenarnya itu adalah lubang tanpa dasar. Sebuah nama monster langsung muncul di pikirannya.

"Pencuri Air sialan!"

Pencuri Air adalah nama sederhana yang diberikan manusia padanya. Genangan air ini adalah monster yang sering dijumpai di Kota Selatan dan suka memakan segala sesuatu yang memiliki bau manusia. Biasanya ia akan muncul di pasar dimana orang tidak menyadarinya atau di hutan tempat orang-orang menginap sepertinya.

Genangan air ini sangat menyebalkan karena ia tidak bisa membedakan mana makanan dan mana yang bukan. Jika yang dimakan hanyalah apel yang telah dipegang oleh manusia, orang-orang masih bisa menoleransinya namun karena ia suka mencuri apa saja, orang-orang mulai membencinya.

Ia akan memakan sampah, biji-bijian, baju bahkan uang. Kasus yang paling parah adalah sebuah kereta kuda ditelan habis olehnya hingga kuda-kudanya. Untuk dapat memakan kereta kuda raksasa seperti ini, monster ini telah berada di level tertinggi kedua dan jika ia menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, genangan air itu akan memiliki lebar 10 meter.

Gyandev terus berusaha berebut kantung uangnya dengan genangan air itu. Genangan air itu nampak marah dan bergetar keras. Genangan air itu terus maju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Gyandev dan akhirnya berhasil menelan kantung berisi uang itu.

Wajah Gyandev seketika menggelap. Ia meninju tanah dan balok tanah setinggi dua meter membawa monster air itu bersamanya. Gyandev lalu meninju lagi dan membentuk benteng tanah. Balok yang membawa monster air itu turun dan menjebaknya dalam benteng tanah Gyandev yang langsung menutup dan membentuk piramida.

Gyandev lalu duduk di depan piramidanya dan mempertimbangkan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali kantungnya. Ia lalu memilih untuk meninju tanah lagi dan membiarkan duri-duri tanah menusuk genangan air itu bertubi-tubi.

"Hei, Pencuri Air. Lebih baik kau muntahkan sekarang juga kantung uangku. Kau tidak mau aku bakar sampai menguap 'kan?"

Gyandev dapat merasakan genangan air yang ia jebak bergetar takut. "Kalau kau takut cepat keluarkan uangku! Aku akan berikan kantungnya untukmu."

Genangan air itu bergetar pelan namun tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Gyandev menepuk jidatnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon lagi.

"Hah…"

"Orang muda tidak boleh menghela nafas." Sebuah suara muncul dari atas pohon yang disenderi Gyandev. Suara berat itu membawa nada mengejek dan tawa kecil mengikuti setelahnya.

Gyandev menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendongak. Keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan muncul di matanya. "Kannan?"

Kannan turun dari pohon dan melirik piramida Gyandev. "Teganya kau menjebak genangan air yang lucu ini," ujarnya seraya mengelur piramida itu.

Gyandev merasakan genangan air itu bergetar penuh kebahagiaan mendengarnya. Genagan itu lalu bergerak dan memutari seluruh permukaan dalam piramidanya. "Dia memakan uangku…"

"Hmmm. Kau buka dulu ini. Akan kuurus."

Gyandev membuka jebakannya dan genangan air itu berhasil menghirup udara bebas lagi. Ia lalu berputar mengelilingi Kannan dua kali dan meluncur ke arah sungai dengan senang. Sebelum ia berhasil mencapai sungai, Kannan menginjaknya tanpa ampun. "Keluarkan," perintahnya.

Genangan air yang terinjak itu bergetar kesal dan berusaha kabur. Kannan lalu menggunakan aura iblisnya untuk menekan monster nakal itu. Genangan air itu perlahan-lahan diam dan dengan patuh mengeluarkan kantung uang, sendok dan mangkuk serta kantung sihir.

Kannan menoleh. "Sudah semua?"

"En."

"Mau dipanggang tidak?"

Gyandev memberinya tatapan bingung. "Ini 'kan air?"

"Dia punya daging tahu."

Gyandev melirik genangan air yang bergetar ketakutan namun tidak bisa kabur karena tekanan dari Kannan. "Tidak usah…Biarkan saja dia."

"Oke." Kannan menarik kembali aura iblisnya dan membiarkan monster itu kembali ke sungai.

Gyandev mencuci lagi mangkuk dan sendoknya lalu mengeringkannya bersamaan dengan kantung sihir dan kantung uangnya. Ia mengeluarkan uangnya dan menghitungnya lagi sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kannan seraya duduk di samping Gyandev.

"Aku mau ke penyihir di Kota Selatan. Namanya Heryawan. Ia juga pendeta yang disegani Raja," jawab Gyandev.

"Heryawan?"

"En. Kau pernah dengar? Dia lah penyihir yang kubilang membuat kontrak dengan iblis."

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan cincin ini." Gyandev mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kannan dan menunjukkan cincin di jarinya. "Tapi kurasa aku tidak perlu mencarinya lagi."

Kannan tersenyum miring. "Ini hanya kenang-kenangan. Tapi kalau aku mau, aku bisa mencari lokasimu."

"Kemarin dan tadi. Kau dengan sengaja mengikutiku?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang istirahat dan kebetulan mengingat cincin ini. Kalau kemarin murni karena aku sedang bermain di sawah."

"Kau bermain di sawah?"

"Kau tidak lihat karena aku menyamarkan diriku menjadi salah satu…ehem, anak petani yang sedang tidur."

"Pantas saja Bu Mala meminta tabib memeriksa anaknya kemarin. Ia pikir arwah anaknya telah berpisah dari tubuhnya."

Kannan memberikan sebuah tawa hampa. Matanya melirik ke kedalaman hutan dan bibirnya melengkung kikuk. "Apakah serigala itu menurut padamu?"

"Dia sangat penurut. Dia juga mengerti obat-obatan dan membantuku menghilangkan kuman kemarin."

Mata merah Kannan menyipit. "Memang sudah tugasnya untuk menjaga tuan."

"Apa sebelumnya ia juga punya tuan?"

"Tidak. Dia pergi ke dunia manusia 200 tahun yang lalu dan berpetualang sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di gunung."

"Kau tahu banyak?"

"Hafeez adalah bahan gosipanku 150 tahun yang lalu."

"Oh. Iblis suka bergosip?"

"Kalau kau setiap hari hanya mengawasi pendosa yang sedang dihukum, kau pasti butuh gosip. Kami punya informan terbaik yang tidak akan pernah salah membawa berita."

"Apakah Hafeez tahu keadaan di neraka dari burung itu?"

"Tidak. Dia mendengarnya dari monster yang keluar dari neraka."

"Oh…"

"Kau tidurlah. Aku akan menjaga uangmu."

Gyandev terkejut. "Kau tidak akan pergi?"

"Besok pagi aku akan pergi."

"Kau tidak mau ikut denganku saja…?"

Kannan berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu? Kembalilah ke Kota Timur besok."

"Aku sudah pergi sejauh ini. Akan sayang jika tidak berkunjung."

"Terserah."

Kannan melompat dan tiduran di atas ranting pohon yang kuat dan kokoh. "Tidur sana."

"En…"


	7. TANAH DAN AIR

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

**Air as Heryawan**

**Api as Javas**

* * *

Kota Selatan adalah kota yang dipenuhi suara air. Orang-orangnya tenang dan tidak suka keributan jadi meski pun mereka di pasar, tawar menawar dilakukan dengan suara yang lembut dan ramah. Jika kau melihat ke arah selatan, sebuah gunung dengan kokoh menentang langit. Awan-awan menutupinya dengan malu-malu. Di sana, sebuah kuil berdiri.

Kuil itu dibangun untuk menyembah alam semesta yang telah memberi mereka kehidupan. Tidak banyak orang yang datang di hari biasa namun pada hari terakhir panen selesai, mereka akan datang beramai-ramai dan berdoa. Setelahnya mereka kembali ke kota untuk berpesta.

Kannan tidak pergi seperti yang ia katakan semalam. Ia berjalan di samping Gyandev sambil melihat-lihat keadaan kota. Mereka terus berjalan hingga memasuki pasar yang memiliki lebih banyak orang.

Gyandev sering pergi ke Kota Selatan jadi ia sudah terbiasa akan kondisi hiruk pikuk pasar yang berbeda. Orang-orang yang berbelanja dan berdagang berbicara dengan lembut dan suara mereka terdengar seperti lagu.

Gyandev mengajak Kannan memasuki salah satu restoran dan memesan dua mangkuk bubur. "Restoran ini milik orang utara dan buburnya sangat enak. Aku pernah bekerja di sini dan mempelajari seluruh resepnya. Bubur yang aku masak menggunakan resep di sini."

"Bukankah elemen air sangat menjunjung tinggi ketenangan? Mereka menerima elemen angin yang berisik begitu saja?"

"Jangan salah. Orang-orang Selatan sangat suka pergi ke Utara. Mereka adalah _foodie_ dan melakukan perjalanan jauh bukan apa-apa di mata mereka. Karena itu banyak orang berelemen angin yang membuka restoran di sini."

"Makanan mereka seenak itu?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku sudah 500 tahun tidak naik ke sini."

Gyandev terdiam. Ia perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang berfokus pada wajah Kannan yang tampan dan mulus. "Kau…umurmu berapa?"

Kannan menoleh ke atas dan menghitung umurnya di kepalanya. Namun ekspresinya mendadak jelek dan ia menggeleng. Alisnya menyatu dan ia menunjukkan wajah pusing. "Aku tidak tahu. Sudah terlalu lama. Ribuan tahun mungkin. Bisa saja lebih."

Gyandev mengelus dadanya. "Kau setua itu?"

"Kenapa terkejut? Serigala di rumahmu berusia sekitar 500 tahun. Monster air semalam berusia sekitar 110 tahun dan dia masih dihitung sebagai anak kecil berusia 10 tahun."

Gyandev menganga. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kannan saat bubur mereka tiba. Kannan seperti biasa dengan semangat mengambil sendok dan mulai makan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Bubur itu adalah bubur beras putih dengan kuah berwarna kuning menggenanginya. Potongan ayam suwir ditaburkan di atasnya bersamaan dengan kacang serta kecap. Wanginya sangat menggoda dan menggugah selera. Kannan dengan cepat menghabiskannya dan meminum tehnya dengan puas.

"Ah…Benar-benar enak."

Kannan melihat ke seklilingnya dan melihat banyak orang di dalam restoran ini. Tidak ada satu pun meja yang kosong. Para pelayan dengan cekatan mengisi ulang gelas teh yang kosong. Mereka mengayunkan tangan mereka dengan anggun dan air teh melayang mengikuti pergerakan tangan mereka dan mengisi gelas tanpa sedikit pun air yang tumpah mengotori gelas mau pun meja.

Gyandev menyelesaikan makanannya tak lama kemudian dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayar. Kannan yang tidak memiliki sepeser pun hanya bersiul kecil sambil menunggu Gyandev.

Rahasiakan ini dari Gyandev. Kannan sebenarnya sangat kaya dan ia memiliki gunungan koin emas tanpa mata uang. Bukan satu. Ia mempunyai ratusan bahkan ribuan gunungan emas di istananya di Neraka Utara. Jika ia ingin menggunakannya, ia tinggal menggunakan kekuatan spiritulnya untuk mengukir mata uang kerajaan yang tengah ia singgahi.

Untuk bubur yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa koin perunggu kecil bukan masalah bagi Gyandev. Kannan tahu ini dan tidak mengeluarkan uangnya untuk digunakan. Sekarang, ia menggunakan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk mencari restoran dengan menu yang kaya dan enak untuk dimakan nanti malam.

Gayndev kembali dari kasir dan mengajak Kannan pergi. Segera setelah meja dibersihkan, beberapa pelanggan kembali mengisi meja itu.

Gyandev berjalan mengitari pasar dan membeli sebuah semangka yang langsung dibelah di tempat. Gyandev mengeluarkan selembar kain dari kantung sihir makanannya dan mengucapkan mantra padanya. Potongan-potongan semangka itu ia letakkan di atas kain yang telah dimantrai agar tetap menjaga kesegaran dan mencegah airnya untuk membasahi kain.

Sepotong semangka diberikan pada Kannan dan sepotong lagi ia makan sendiri. Mereka berdua mengelilingi pasar sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pasar,

"Kemana tandukmu?" Tanya Gyandev tiba-tiba.

"Kalau aku mau jalan-jalan tentu aku harus menyembunyikan tandukku. Kau tahu 'kan manusia biasa takut dengan iblis."

"Benar…"

"Apakah ada dewa yang turun belakangan ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau tahu alasan iblis selalu jahat pada manusia?"

"Karena mereka diciptakan seperti itu?"

Kannan tertawa. "Karena penampilan iblis dan monster yang menyeramkan membuat manusia takut pada mereka. Mereka lalu melihat bagaimana dewa dan monster surga disenangi oleh manusia dan marah, lalu membimbing manusia ke neraka untuk menemani mereka dan menikmati neraka yang indah."

"Tapi, Kannan…Kau…tampan." Kata terakhir Gyandev diucapkan dengan pelan. Meski begitu, kemampuan mendengar Kannan yang luar biasa dapat mendengarnya.

"Iblis tampan sepertiku tidak akan menunjukkan wajah asli mereka, Gyandev. Mereka pergi ke dunia manusia dengan penampilan manusia dan berbaur. Iblis dengan tingkat yang lebih rendah memiliki IQ jongkok dan tidak menyamar. Maka dari itu orang berpikir kalau semua iblis itu jelek dan jahat."

"Apa kau jahat?"

"Menurutmu?"

Gyandev mengulas senyum tipis. "Tidak."

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh?"

"Kau bilang sendiri iblis dengan level yang lebih tinggi tahu cara berbaur dan hanya berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia. Bukankah kau tidak beda jauh dengan deskripsimu?"

"En."

"Lagipula Hafeez memanggilmu Tuan."

Kannan tidak bicara lagi dan menoleh sedikit ke samping untuk melihat perumahan di Kota Selatan. Orang-orang dengan tenang mengobrol di teras. Masing-masing rumah itu memiliki teras yang luas dengan dua atau tiga kursi dan sebuah meja kopi. Terlihat sekali kalau orang berelemen air ini sangat menghargai hidup mereka dan menjalani hidup mereka dengan santai.

Sepanjang jalan mereka bisa melihat jalur air yang kecil. Air itu bersih dan digunakan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. Orang biasa tidak bisa menciptakan air sendiri jadi mereka membutuhkan saluran air ini untuk menggunakan kekuatan mereka. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik, setiap orang memiliki sebuah guci berisi air yang digantung di pinggang mereka.

Mereka berjalan hingga memasuki area yang cukup sepi. Di ujung jalan terdapat rumah yang besar dengan pekarangan yang ditumbuhi bunga. Beberapa kupu-kupu berterbangan menikmati nektar bunga. Sinar matahari yang menyala hangat menambah kesan indah di rumah itu.

Gyandev membuka gerbang dan masuk bersama Kannan. Mereka melewati pekarangan bunga dan sampai di teras rumah. Ada dua kursi berdampingan dan sebuah meja kopi seperti milik warga lainnya. Yang berbeda adalah kursi goyang yang diduduki oleh seorang pria.

Pria itu menutup matanya dan nampaknya sedang tidur. Kursi bergoyang perlahan dan dikendalikan oleh sihir. Pria itu memiliki fitur wajah yang halus dan pipinya memiliki sedikit lemak bayi yang lembut. Kulitnya putih pucat dan disinari oleh cahaya matahari yang hangat. Seekor kucing berwarna oranye tiduran di pahanya dengan tenang.

Pria yang dibalut kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna biru tua itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sepasang mata berwarna biru muda yang cerah seperti langit. Hanya saja, karena ia baru bangun tidur, langit itu dihiasi oleh awan tipis.

Ia membuka matanya dan tidak berniat untuk bangun dari kursi goyangnya yang nyaman. "Gyandev…" Gumam pria itu malas.

"Selamat pagi, Heryawan," sapa Gyandev. Ia melirik kucing oranye di pangkuannya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hanya berkunjung. Ehem." Gyandev berdeham. "Bisa biarkan aku duduk?"

"Hm. Duduk saja."

Ketika Gyandev berpindah, Kannan yang berdiri di belakangnya akhirnya terlihat. Heryawan sudah lama merasakan sesuatu di belakang Gyandev dan ketika melihat orang itu secara langsung, ia hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Perkenalkan ini Kannan. Temanku," ujar Gyandev memperkenalkan Kannan. Ia menarik tangan Kannan dan menuntunnya duduk di kursi teras.

Kannan sudah lama penasaran rasanya duduk di teras ditemani sinar matahari sejak ia melihat banyak warga yang melakukannya. Begitu ia memiliki kesempatan, ia segera mengambilnya. Kursi ini hanyalah kursi kayu biasa dengan sandaran yang melengkung. Ketika duduk, Kannan merasa senang. Matanya melengkung bahagia dan ia menikmati mandi paginya bersama matahari.

"Teman? Kau berteman dengan iblis?" Tanya Heryawan langsung ke intinya. Ia bukan orang yang sopan dan bertele-tele. Ia adalah penyihir dan pendeta ternama di Kerajaan Jayapura jadi tidak ada yang berani mengoreksinya. Lagipula, apa yang dikatakan oleh Heryawan adalah kenyataan dan tidak pernah meleset. Ia malas dan hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan.

"Kau lupa akan dirimu sendiri?" Balas Gyandev sambil melirik kucing di pangkuan Heryawan. Ketika ia mengatakan ini, kucing itu membuka matanya dan mata oranye yang menyala garang muncul.

"Aku. Dia. Kontrak." Jari telunjuk lentik Heryawan menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu kucing itu dan berakhir di tato yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Em, aku tahu."

"Kau mau bertanya cara membuat kontrak?" Tebak Heryawan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak berniat membuat kontrak dengan Kannan," jawab Gyandev sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Oh?" Heryawan melirik cincin di jari Gyandev. "Kau mengenakan cincin iblis?"

Kannan yang sudah puas menikmati mandi mataharinya bergabung dalam pembicaraan. "Hadiah dariku." Ia melirik kucing di pangkuan Heryawan. "Hei, kucing. Sini."

Heryawan baru saja ingin mengeluarkan tawa yang langka saat mendengar perintah singkat Kannan. Namun siapa yang menyangka saat Kannan mengatakan hal itu, kucing di pangkuannya bangun dan melompat dari pangkuannya. Ia menghampiri Kannan dan mengeong pelan.

"Hmmm. Apa kau anak dari anak buahku, ya?" Gumam Kannan. "Aku tidak bisa benar-benar melihat kalau kau dalam wujud kucing begini."

Kucing itu berjalan masuk ke rumah dan ketika ia keluar, ia sudah dalam wujud manusianya. Tingginya sekitar 178 cm dengan otot samar di kedua tangannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dan celana selutut. Matanya oranye memancar penuh semangat dan rambut coklat bergelombangnya sangat lucu. Di pergelangan tangan kirinya terdapat tato yang sama dengan milik Heryawan.

Heryawan menatap kucingnya malas. "Javas."

"Iya, Tuan?" Manusia setengah iblis itu melompat ke depan Kannan. "Kau tahu ayahku?"

"Ah…" Kannan menatap wajah Javas dengan tatapan penuh penghargaan. "Benar-benar mirip. Maaf tapi ayahmu sudah memasuki lingkaran reinkarnasi."

Semangat Javas segera menghilang. "Begitu…"

"Siapa ibumu? Manusia seperti apa?"

Javas terkejut saat Kannan tahu kalau ibunya adalah manusia. "Kau tahu ibuku manusia?"

"Satu, matamu oranye. Itu tanda kalau kau setengah iblis. Dua, ada suatu waktu ketika ayahmu hobi sekali ke dunia manusia."

"Oh. Ibuku sudah meninggal juga." Javas menunjuk rambutnya. "Ini diwarisi dari ibuku."

Kannan mengangguk mengerti. "Ayahmu adalah iblis kucing. Ia tampan tapi tidak setampan aku."

Di sini, Gyandev tertawa keras. "Kau sepercaya diri itu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tampan," ujar Kannan santai.

Heryawan yang dari tadi hanya melihat dengan mata setengah tertutup berkata, "Javas lebih tampan dari siapa pun."

"Tuan!" Ekor kucing Javas dengan semangat muncul dan bergoyang tanpa henti. Ia menghampiri Heryawan dan memijat pundak Heryawan.

Saat seluruh orang di Kota Selatan kebanyakan santai dan tenang, sikap semangat dan berapi-api Javas seperti titik hitam di kertas putih. Wajahnya penuh senyum lebar.

"Hei, Javas. Kau tidak bertugas lagi?" Tanya Gyandev.

"Sedang libur!" Jawab Javas semangat. "Setiap tahun aku mendapat seminggu libur, ah. Lagipula tidak ada perang jadi aku bisa bebas melakukan apa pun."

"Kau tentara?" Tanya Kannan.

Javas mengangguk. "Ibuku adalah putri dari jendral jadi otomatis aku harus mengabdi sebagai ksatria."

"Wah. Ayahmu hebat juga," gumam Kannan.

Saat mereka berdua dengan asyik berbicara mengenai ayah dan ibu Javas, Heryawan menggunakan sihirnya memanggil teko berisi teh dan cangkir-cangkirnya. Javas mengaktifkan elemen apinya dan menghangatkan teko itu. Heryawan lalu menggunakan elemen airnya untuk menuangkan tehnya ke dalam cangkir.

Gyandev mengambil salah satu cangkir dan meminumnya. Setelah menuang seluruh cangkir hingga penuh, Heryawan juga mulai minum.

Setelah dua sesapan, Heryawan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan menatap Gyandev. Gyandev menyadari tatapannya dan membalas tatapan Heryawan. Heryawan menyambungkan telepati dengan Gyandev dan berbicara.

_"Kannan bermasalah,"_ ujar Heryawan.

_"Kenapa? Monster serigala di rumahku hanya mengatakan ada yang salah dengan aura spititualnya," _ujar Gyandev.

_"Ada sesuatu yang menyerap kekuatan spiritualnya terus-terusan."_

_ "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_ "Gyandev, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Kalau kau memberikannya kekuatan spiritualmu terus menerus kau bisa mati."_

Ekspresi Gyandev tidak begitu bagus saat ini. Kedua alisnya menyatu. _"Kau punya saran, Heryawan?"_

_ "Kau tahu gunung di belakang istana?"_

_ "Iya. Aku tahu."_

_ "Pergi ke sana lewat Kota Barat. Ikuti jalan menuju kuil di sana. Ketika kau telah melewati kuil, tidak ada jalan lagi tapi Kannan pasti tahu tujuanmu saat kalian sampai di ujung jalan."_

_ "Ada apa di sana?"_

_ "Hanya ada batu."_

_ "Ah?"_

_ "Batu itu menyimpan kekuatan spiritual selama 1.000 tahun. Banyak orang yang ingin mengambilnya tapi berkahir meninggal di jalan. Kudengar monster menjaganya."_

_ "Monster?"_

_ "Dengan kekuatan Kannan itu tidak akan jadi masalah. Kau tenang saja."_

_ "Tidak ada cara lain?"_

_ "Kembali ke neraka. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang tidak bisa kembali."_

_ "Iya…Serigala di rumahku bilang Neraka Selatan sedang kacau dan Neraka Utara tidak stabil."_

_ "Hmm."_

Heryawan hanya bergumam dan memutuskan telepati mereka. Ia menyesap tehnya dengan tenang sambil menikmati pijatan dari Javas. Mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa jam lalu saat jam makan siang tiba, Gyandev dan Kannan pergi.

Javas mengantar mereka hingga gerbang. "Jangan lupa datang ke istana kalau kau ada di ibu kota minggu depan."

Kannan mengangguk. "Oke. Aku akan langsung menyebut namamu tanpa ragu."

Javas tertawa. "Tidak usah ragu, Paman. Datang saja!"

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau jadilah iblis yang baik. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa!"

Keduanya kembali berjalan meninggalkan perumahan dan masuk ke pusat kota. Deretan toko berjajar dengan rapi di depan mereka. Kannan melihat ke sekitar sebelum kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Gyandev dan menariknya menuju salah satu restoran besar.

"Kannan? Kannan?" Panggil Gyandev bingung. Ia mengikuti tarikan Kannan dan masuk ke dalam restoran besar. Mereka dituntun ke salah satu meja oleh pelayan lalu buku menu diberikan pada Kannan.

Kannan memilih beberapa menu lalu mengembalikan bukunya pada pelayan. Gyandev hanya bisa melihat dalam diam dan meminum air yang disajikan pelayan. "Aku punya banyak uang tapi tidak baik untuk menghabiskannya dalam sekali makan, Kannan," ujar Gyandev pelan.

Kannan melambaikan tangannya di depan Gyandev. "Aku yang bayar."

"Kau punya uang?"

"Lebih darimu."

Segera pesanan mereka di antarkan. Semangkuk besar sup iga sapi, sepiring ayam tumis jamur kecap, sepiring ikan yang digoreng dengan wortel, tomat, bawang bombay dan berbagai jenis makanan lainnya. Kannan dengan semangat mulai makan. Gyandev perlahan mengangkat sumpitnya lalu ikut makan dalam diam.

Makanan mereka ditutup dengan kue coklat yang manis serta potongan buah kiwi. Kannan mengusap perutnya puas dan meminum anggurnya dengan elegan.

"Kau yakin tidak mau anggur? Rasanya tidak buruk," tawar Kannan.

"Sedikit saja." Gyandev menerima gelas anggurnya dari pelayan dan anggur itu dituangkan dengan menggunakan ayunan tangan elemen air sang pelayan. Ia menyesapnya sedikit dan merasakan rasa manis bercampur pahit yang memabukkan.

Kannan bangun dan pergi ke kasir. Gyandev tidak diizinkan ikut jadi ia hanya bisa mengintip dari mejanya. Kannan dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah kantung sihir dengan bordiran yang sama sulitnya dengan kantung sihir yang disimpan oleh Gyandev saat Kannan pingsan dulu. Ia lalu menyerahkan beberapa keping uang emas yang lalu ia ganti menjadi kepingan perak karena jumlah emasnya yang terlalu banyak.

Gyandev sangat terkejut melihat senyum lebar sang kasir. Sepertinya kasir di restoran benar-benar menghargai orang dengan uang yang terlampau banyak.

Mereka keluar restoran dengan perut kenyang. Kannan bertanya, "ada tempat lain yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

Gyandev menatap gunung yang jauh di utara. "Kota Barat."


	8. TANAH DAN KERETA KUDA

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju Kota Barat. Saat berjalan, mereka menemui sebuah kereta kuda yang menawarkan jasa kereta kuda ke Kota Barat. Kannan melirik Gyandev dan ketika melihat pemuda itu ragu, ia segera menarik tangan Gyandev dan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. Ia melemparkan tiga keping koin emas pada kusirnya dan segera duduk dengan nyaman.

Kereta kuda ini ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda. Selain mereka berdua, dua orang lain berada di kereta yang sama dengan mereka. Yang pria bernama Ishayu dan wanita bernama Chandrabha. Mereka berdua adalah kakak beradik dan sama-sama memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri mereka.

Ishayu memiliki wajah tampan dengan rambut coklatnya yang ujungnya diikat menjadi ikatan mungil yang lucu. Beberapa helai rambut jatuh di sisi kanan dahinya. Ia merupakan pandai besi yang datang ke Kota Selatan untuk mengirimkan pisau-pisaunya.

Chandrabha sang adik perempuan memiliki wajah cantik yang dingin. Rambut coklat panjangnya tertutup oleh selendang. Ia juga pandai besi dan menemani kakaknya pergi ke Kota Selatan selama lima hari.

Mereka berempat memulai perjalanan mereka dengan damai. Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara setelah perkenalan singkat itu. Hanya saja, Gyandev merasa manik madu Ishayu terus terpaku padanya. Saat ia menoleh ke arah Ishayu, pria itu akan dengan cepat menarik pandangannya dan melihat jendela kecil yang menghubungkan mereka dengan sang kusir.

Kannan tahu ketidak nyamanan Gyandev dan dengan sengaja mengistirahatkan tangannya di bahu Gyandev. Ia melempar tatapan mengancam pada Ishayu.

Mereka berada di kereta kuda sekitar tiga jam dan berhenti untuk beristirahat di pinggir sungai. Kuda-kuda kereta mereka segera meminum air dengan rakus dan memakan buah mereka. Gyandev turun untuk menghindari Ishayu. Ia berdiri di pinggir sungai dengan Kannan di belakangnya.

"Mau aku habisi saja?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev tertawa kecil. "Kenapa? Mungkin ia merasa pernah melihatku dan berusaha mengingatnya."

"Kalau kau berubah pikiran katakan padaku."

"Iya," jawab Gyandev lembut. Ia lalu melihat Kannan berbalik dan pergi ke salah satu pohon untuk bersandar dan tidur sebentar.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka setengah jam kemudian. Kali ini Ishayu tidak melihat Gyandev lagi dan menutup mata untuk tidur. Gyandev juga tahu perjalanan mereka panjang dan mungkin baru akan sampai di Kota Barat besok siang.

Bulan sudah sangat tinggi saat kusir mereka mengatakan mereka akan berhenti di salah satu sungai. Perbatasan masih cukup jauh dan sang kusir sudah mulai mengantuk. Mereka dengan cepat menyalakan api unggun dengan bantuan elemen api Chandrabha dan menangkap ikan untuk dipanggang.

Kannan dengan senang memakan ikan yang ia tangkap sendiri. Ia dengan santai menghabisi ikan itu hingga tulang-tulangnya. Gyandev beberapa kali menatapnya bingung saat melihat Kannan menelan tulang, ekor, hingga kepalanya.

"Kalau kau lapar kau bisa tangkap ikan lain, Kannan," ujar Gyandev.

Kannan menggeleng. "Ikannya enak jadi aku tidak ingin menyisakan apa pun. Satu sudah cukup."

"Oh…Oke."

Chandrabha memilih tidur di dalam kereta kuda sementara Ishayu bersandar pada pohon besar tak jauh dari sana. Sang kusir sendiri tidur di atap kereta kuda karena ia ingin menikmati langit malam.

"Aih, anak muda. Kau tidak mau ikut ke sini? Aku sudah bertahun-tahun melihat bintang tapi tidak pernah bosan," ajak sang kusir.

Gyandev tertawa. "Kau nikmati saja untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kannan muncul di belakang Gyandev dan menoel pundaknya.

"Kenapa, Kannan?"

"Kau mau tidur dimana?"

"Pohon di seberang sana bisa. Kenapa? Apa di sini ada Pencuri Ait?"

"Hanya memastikan. Ayo tidur." Kannan meloncat ke pohon yang ditunjuk Gyandev dan tidur di ranting besarnya. Gyandev mengikuti dalam diam dan segera terlelap setelah menyentuh batang pohon.

Pagi harinya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan setelah sarapan dan menyegarkan diri. Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ketika matahari masih baik bagi bayi dijemur, mereka sampai di perbatasan dan melewatinya tanpa halangan.

Di sini sungai sudah tidak begitu terlihat dan keramaian mulai memasuki telinga mereka meski mereka masih jauh dari kota. Cuaca di sini lebih panas dan masyarakatnya suka memakai pakaian tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang tipis.

Mereka berhenti untuk makan siang ketika matahari berada di puncak tertingginya. Di sini, sebuah kedai kecil menjual mie. Mereka beristirahat dan kusir yang sudah kenal dengan pemilik kedai mengobrol dengan riang.

Keempat penumpangnya duduk berdampingan menyeruput mie mereka. Mie itu tebal dan kenyal. Kuah karinya begitu kaya akan bumbu dan potongan ayamnya sangat lembut. Taburan daun bawang mempercantik penampilannya.

Ketika mereka sedang makan dengan damai, sebuah teriakan terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka. Seluruh orang di kedai itu langsung menaikkan kepala mereka dan menoleh pada asal teriakan itu.

Ketika mereka berjalan tadi, mereka sempat berpapasan dengan dua kereta kuda yang mewah. Kereta kuda itu dihiasi ukiran yang rumit dan tirai yang menutup jendelanya terbuat dari sutra. Empat ekor kuda berwarna putih dan hitam melangkah anggun menarik kereta tersebut.

Gyandev dan lainnya berhenti dan kereta kuda itu terus berjalan. Mendengar teriakan wanita yang melengking itu, mereka langsung tahu kereta kuda mewah itu terkena masalah.

Alasan kenapa banyak sekali kereta kuda dari arah Kota Selatan adalah sifat pemalas orang-orang berelemen air. Banyak dari mereka merupakan orang kaya dan memilih menaiki kereta kuda dibanding berjalan atau menaiki kuda itu sendiri. Dengan kereta kuda, mereka bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan bisa membawa banyak makanan.

Hal ini menciptakan perampok kereta kuda. Mereka mengincar kereta kuda berisi orang berelemen air dan menyerang mereka.

Kusir Gyandev berelemen api dan berasal dari Kota Barat. Mendengar teriakan itu, ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aiy…Semoga mereka bisa selamat."

Pemilik kedai mengangguk. "En. Sudah tiga kereta kuda selamat sejak dua hari yang lalu. Aku harap mereka cukup beruntung dan tidak melawan."

Gyandev menatap pemilik kedai bingung. "Kau tahu masalah ini dan tidak melaporkannya?"

Pemilik kedai itu tertawa. "Hei, nak. Coba kau pikir kenapa aku masih bisa membuka kedai tak jauh dari perampokan?"

Gyandev mengernyit. "Kau membayar upeti?"

"Tidak, tidak. Karena aku tidak melaporkan mereka. Dulu ada sekitar lima kedai di sini tapi mereka membantu korban dan berakhir kehilangan bisnisnya. Aku mengambil jalan aman dan tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Chandrabha berkata, "kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal ini. Selama kau bersama kami kau tidak akan dirampok."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gyandev.

Chandrabha mengangkat kepalanya dan mata dinginnya bertubrukan dengan manik emas Gyandev. "Karena kita miskin."

Ishayu terkekeh. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Tenang saja. Kau bersama dengan kami pemilik elemen api jadi mereka tidak akan berani. Meski berani pun mereka pasti akan kalah dari kami."

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Sepercaya diri itu?"

Ishayu mengulas senyum tipis. "Seorang pandai besi yang tidak bisa menggunakan ciptaannya adalah sampah."

Kannan membalas senyum Ishayu. "Aku pikir kau salah satu dari sampah itu."

Ishayu dan Kannan saling melempar tatapan tajam sampai Gyandev menarik bahu Kannan ke belakang. Kannan mendengus dan melanjutkan mienya yang belum habis.

Di jalan tak jauh dari mereka, sekitar delapan orang dengan setengah wajah yang tertutup kain hitam mengelilingi dua kereta kuda. Jumlah mereka mungkin sedikit namun mereka kuat. Mereka telah membuat lingkaran api untuk menjebak kereta kuda serta penumpangnya.

Bersama dengan dua kusir, total orang yang menaiki kerete kuda itu adalah tiga orang perempuan dan lima orang laki-laki. Mereka semua berelemen air dan pergi ke Kota Barat untuk berjalan-jalan. Salah satu pria di antara mereka menggunakan elemen airnya untuk mematikan api yang mengelilingi mereka.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa api itu adalah jebakan. Ketika api itu mati, asap menguap dengan gila dan menghalangi pandangan. Para perampok itu segera berlari masuk ke kepulan asap dan mengikat para penumpang. Dua orang pria yang memiliki kemampuan bela diri bertarung dengan perampok. Mereka menciptakan pedang es dan menghalangi para perampok.

Mereka jelas terpojokkan karena pedang es itu dengan cepat menguap. Dua pria itu kembali membuat pedang es namun kali ini mereka membiarkan air mengelilingi pedang mereka.

Dua lawan delapan. Hasilnya sudah jelas di depan mata tapi mereka tidak menyerah. Para gadis membuat bola dan menjebak kereta kuda mereka di dalam sana. Perampok yang bertugas mengikat pun menampar gadis-gadis itu dan memaki mereka.

Empat orang perampok memasuki bola air itu namun tidak menyangka ada senjata air di dalamnya. Mereka segera keluar dan menatap para gadis marah. "Kau mau hidup atau tidak hah?"

Gadis-gadis itu menggertakkan giginya dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Salah satu gadis itu melihat kondisi kakak mereka dan matanya membola. "Kakak!"

Kedua kakaknya terengah-engah dan terpojokkan. Luka bakar di kedua tangan mereka. Salah satu perampok mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dan hendak menusuknya saat getara tanah yang luar biasa terasa di bawah kaki mereka.

"Belah!"

Tanah di jalan itu terbelah dua dan menelan seluruh orang yang ada di atasnya. Salah satu perampok melihat Gyandev dan membuka maskernya untuk menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Semburan api itu mengenai salah satu kereta kuda yang balon airnya sudah pecah. Api dengan cepat membakar kereta kuda itu sementara kuda-kudanya meringkik keras.

Semburan itu sangat panjang dan berniat melukai Gyandev. Gyandev menginjak tanah dan benteng tanah memblokir api itu. Beberapa perampok dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang di kereta kuda yang tidak terbakar dan keluar dari retakan tanah. Dua perampok lainnya menghampiri Gyandev dan menyemburkan api padanya.

Salah satu perampok itu membawa pisau dengan sebuah simbol di atasnya. Itu adalah gambar tengkorak dengan api yang membakarnya. Mata emas Gyandev membola dan ia tidak dapat berpikir pada saat itu. Pikirannya kosong dan tubuhnya membeku.

Di matanya, ia melihat seorang pria memblokirnya dan mengambil tusukan yang ditujukan padanya. Tubuh pria itu terbakar oleh semburan api. Ia melihat mata dingin itu. Alis yang tebal dengan mata dingin yang menatapnya tajam. Di bawah mata kirinya, sebuah titik hitam menempel.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita membaca mantra dan menyentuh dahinya. Wanita itu kemudian dibunuh secara brutal oleh orang bertato tengkorak api itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berusaha meraih sang wanita namun sebelum ia dapat menyentuh wanita itu, pandangannya berubah gelap.

Dunianya gelap gulita.

Ketika ia membuka mata, ia sendirian di halaman depan sebuah rumah kecil. Ia berdiri dan menatap rumah itu sebentar sebelum masuk dan menjalani hidupnya sendirian tanpa sedikit pun keraguan. Ia duduk menatap bintang di langit dan memikirkan masalah apa yang dihadapi ayahnya di istana.

Di dunianya, hanya ada satu orang sampai ia menyelamatkan Kannan.

Gyandev kembali ke kesadarannya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pria dengan jubah yang ia jahit menahan serangan perampok dengan tameng yang terbuat dari elemen kegelapan.

Ketika api mereka menyentuh tameng itu, aura kegelapan dengan lahap memakannya dan menyerap seluruh api itu. Dua perampok itu terkejut dan hampir bersamaan berteriak, "iblis!"

Kannan menatap mereka dengan dua mata merah darahnya yang mengerikan. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari elemen kegelapan muncul di tangannya. Tamengnya menghilang saat ia melewatinya untuk mendekati kedua perampok yang berniat membunuh Gyandev.

Kannan dengan kejam menusuk dada dua perampok itu dan membiarkan aura kegelapannya memakan inti elemennya. Aura kegelapan itu lalu kembali ke pedangnya setelah puas memakan inti elemen.

Kannan tidak berniat membantu orang-orang yang terjebak di lubang buatan Gyandev dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda di tangannya begitu kedua perampok itu mati. Ia melihat Gyandev menggenggam bagian depan jubahnya erat dengan alis yang menyatu takut dan mata yang tidak fokus.

"Gyandev? Gyandev?" Panggil Kannan. Gyandev menaikkan pandangannya dan menatap Kannan namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia melepas pegangannya dan menstabilkan napasnya sebelum mengembalikan jalan seperti semula dan membawa para korban perampokan ke atas tanah.

"Kau mau menolong mereka?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev menggeleng. "Kita…kita berpisah saja dengan kereta. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan perjalanan dengan kereta kuda lagi."

"Oke. Aku akan ambil jubahmu dulu." Kannan berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kedai. Ia mengambil jubah Gyandev dan membayar mienya. Ia berbicara sebentar pada kusir kemudian.

Saat ia kembali ke kedai, Ishayu muncul di samping Gyandev. Chandrabha tetap di kedai dan malas mengikuti Ishayu. Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam kantung celananya.

"Aku berpikir keras selama ini. Entah pergi kemana anak dari setengah dewa yang aku bunuh hari itu. Ternyata ia masih hidup dan berjalan-jalan bersama iblis."

Gyandev membelalakkan matanya dan menoleh ke arah Ishayu dengan wajah horor.


	9. TANAH DAN PEMBUNUH

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Ayah Gyandev adalah menteri ekonomi. Ibunya seorang pengrajin guci ukir profesional dan merupakan bangsawan. Nenek Gyandev adalah sepupu jauh raja dan Kakeknya adalah dewa.

En. Ibu Gyandev adalah setengah dewa.

Ibunya cantik dengan rambut pirang yang panjang. Matanya kuning dan selalu membawa keceriaan. Ia tidak dipaksa untuk menjadi putri kerajaan dan memilih untuk menggunakan elemen tanahnya untuk membuat guci.

Kakek Gyandev adalah anak dari perdana menteri raja yang lalu. Ayah Gyandev tidak berusaha melanjutkan profesi ayahnya dan berfokus untuk mempelajari ilmu ekonomi hingga dapat menjadi seorang menteri yang bertanggung jawab dan hebat. Semua kebijakannya dipertimbangkan baik-baik dan selalu menguntungkan istana dan rakyat.

Orang tua Gyandev bertemu di pasar. Sang pria tengah menginspeksi pasar sementara sang wanita menjual gucinya. Awalnya, pria itu hanya jatuh cinta pada gucinya namun lama kelamaan ia jatuh cinta pada pembuatnya.

Ibu Gyandev mewarisi rambut ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dewa. Wajahnay cantik dan lembut seperti ibunya yang anggun. Tak butuh lama bagi ayah dan ibu Gyandev menikah dan melahirkan Gyandev dengan mata emas yang indah.

Ibu Gyandev hampir pingsan melihatnya karena mengira Gyandev hanyalah titipan dewa dan akan diambil setelah ia dilahirkan. Namun ia salah, hingga ia berumur sepuluh tahun pun tak ada satu pun dewa yang mencari anaknya.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, ayahnya mengalami perdebatan besar di istana. Menteri Perang meminta izin pada raja untuk mendapatkan kerajaan tetangga mereka sehingga mereka bisa menambang emas namun ayah Gyandev dengan menteri yang berada di sisinya menolak keras.

Ayah Gyandev tidak sendirian tapi ia yang ditargetkan karena ia menolak memberikan biaya perang yang akan diambil dari biaya subsidi distribusi beras tahun itu. Masalah ini ditunda oleh raja dan Menteri Perang hanya bisa menatap tajam pada sang Menteri Ekonomi.

Keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari tiga orang itu berjalan-jalan seminggu kemudian. Mereka menaiki kereta kuda dan pergi menuju Kota Timur dimana lahan luas terlihat dimana-mana. Gyandev tidak mewarisi elemen api ayahnya dan mewarisi elemen tanah ibunya. Ibunya berniat untuk membawanya bermain di Kota Timur dan mempraktekkan seluruh hal mengenai tanah yang telah ia pelajari di sana.

Di tengah perjalanan yang menyenangkan itu, lima orang perampok kereta kuda menghalangi mereka. Di antara kelima perampok itu, dua dari mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran. Mereka ada dua bersaudara yang semua pekerjaan mereka selalu rapih dan tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Dua bersaudara itu bergabung dalam kelompok perampok selama sebulan dan pada hari yang telah ditentukan, mereka mengajak tiga orang perampok untuk menyerang sebuah kereta kuda menuju Kota Timur.

Keluarga itu telah melewati perbatasan dan sedang berada di tengah hutan tanpa satu pun manusia terlihat. Ayah Gyandev tidak merasa hal ini aneh dan dengan santai memacu kudanya untuk terus menarik keretea kuda. Istri dan anaknya tengah saling bercanda dengan riang.

Candaan itu berhenti ketika kuda mereka meringkik nyaring. Rasa panas menghampiri mereka dan mereka belum sempat bertanya saat ayah Gyandev telah menyemburkan api pada penyerangnya.

Ibu Gyandev meloncat dari kereta kuda sambil memeluk anaknya. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat bahwa sekelompok perampok tengah menyerang mereka. Ia menginjak tanah di bawahnya keras-keras dan sebuah benteng tanah mengelilingi mereka.

Benteng itu terbakar tak lama kemudian. Sebuah tinju berapi berhasil merusak benteng tanahnya. Sepasang mata dengan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri menatap mereka berdua tajam.

Tiga perampok membawa pergi harta mereka dan dua lainnya menyerang keluarga itu. Ibu Gyandev menggunakan ombak tanahnya untuk memojokkan salah satu perampok itu dan meninggalkan anaknya di antara semak-semak.

Ia terlalu fokus sampai tidak tahu salah satu perampok yang telah membawa pergi hartanya mengangkat pisaunya pada anaknya. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara teriakan anaknya dan terbanting oleh lawannya. Ia meringis dan hanya bisa melihat suaminya tertikam. Darah mengotori pakaian dan wajah suaminya.

Saat api membakar tubuh suaminya, ibu Gyandev bergerak cepat mendekati Gyandev sambil membaca mantra yang hanya ia jadikan mainan ketika masih kecil. Ia menyentuh dahi Gyandev dan mengirim Gyandev pergi dengan mantra teleportasi dewa.

Tepat ketika ia selesai mengirim Gyandev pergi, api membakar tubuhnya dan ia pergi dari dunia manusia selamanya.

Ishayu dan Chandrabha memutuskan untuk mencari Gyandev di hutan. Namun, selama seminggu pencarian, tidak satu pun jejak kaki anak kecil itu terlihat. Mereka kembali ke ibu kota dan melapor pada Menteri Perang yang telah menyewa mereka. Mereka menerima setumpuk uang dan membuka kembali toko pedang mereka yang tutup karena tugas.

Orang tua Gyandev dikubur dengan upacara kebangsawanan dan pencarian Gyandev berhenti setelah tiga bulan berlalu. Mereka menyerah dan memutuskan bahwa Gyandev telah meninggal dan tubuhnya menghilang.

Raja tidak menemukannya namun Gyandev masih hidup. Ia hidup di sebuah rumah kecil di tengah hutan dan tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang disayangi oleh seluruh kota. Tidak ada lagi yang mengenalinya sebagai bangsawan meski pun ia masuk ke ibu kota. Ia menjadi rakyat biasa dan penyihir bebas.

Gyandev akhirnya ingat.

Ia menatap Ishayu marah dengan kedua mata dewanya. Belum sempat ia mengumpat, Ishayu telah mengeluarkan pisaunya dan menikam perut Gyandev. Gyandev berhasil mengelak dan membangun benteng tanah. Ia lalu dengan cepat membelah tanah di bawah Ishayu dan menjebaknya.

Chandrabha melihat ini namun tidak berniat untuk bergabung. Uang untuk pekerjaan mereka telah dibayar dan meski pun ia membunuh Gyandev sekarang, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Anak ini polos dan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Gyandev tidak keluar dari persembunyiannya selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak berniat kembali ke istana. Ia bukan ancaman bagi siapa-siapa.

Kannan mendengar tanah yang terbelah dan segera berbalik. Ia melihat Gyandev tengah berlari dari serangan Ishayu dan menggertakkan giginya.

Serangan elemen kegelapan kembali muncul. Kannan membuat tameng untuk Gyandev dan mendorong Ishayu jauh. Ia mengontrol aura kegelapannya dan membuat tangan dari itu. Tangan kegelapan itu menarik kaki Ishayu dan membantingnya jauh.

Gyandev berteriak marah. "Kau! Kau telah membunuh orang tuaku! Sialan!"

Chandrabha mendengar teriakan ini dan mulai bangun. Pemilik kedai dan kusir kereta kuda kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam kedai sambil melihat Chandrabha mengampiri Gyandev dengan pisaunya yang diselimuti api.

Gyandev meninju tanah berkali-kali dan menghantam tubuh Ishayu yang kesakitan karena elemen kegelapan Kannan. Ia adalah manusia biasa dan tidak bisa menahan kekuatan iblis. Aura spiritualnya termakan sedikit demi sedikit sampai Kannan melepasnya dan membiarkan Gyandev meninjunya dengan tanah.

Chandrabha melirik Kannan yang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak memprovokasi iblis ini dan berlari ke arah Ishayu untuk menyelamatkannya.

Siapa yang mengira Gyandev akan turut menyerang Chandrabha. Ia menahan Chandrabha di dalam bola tanah dan menghampiri Ishayu dengan mata emas yang membola marah.

"Kenapa kau membunuh ayahku!?"

Ishayu terbatuk dan memegang dadanya dan merasakan tulang rusuknya patah. "Kalau kau mau membalas dendam. Bunuh saja Menteri Perang."

Gyandev mendengus dan langsung mengerti. Waktu itu ia tidak bisa dihitung sepenuhnya sebagai anak kecil dan sering mendengar percakapan orang tuanya di meja makan. Mereka sering membicarakan masalah ekonomi dan toko guci ibunya. Hari itu ia mendengar ocehan marah ayahnya mengenai perang dan mengerti begitu Ishayu menyebut kata Menteri Perang.

Kannan melihat Gyandev ragu dan langsung mengeluarkan pedang kegelapannya. Ia menyentuhkan ujungnya pada Ishayu. "Kau…" Kannan menggunakan mata iblisnya untuk melihat masa lalu Ishayu dan tertawa sinis. "87 orang, huh? Mari kita lihat hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Narendra padamu nanti, Ishayu."

Pedang itu memotong kepala Ishayu seperti memotong tahu. Tangan Kannan yang bebas menutup mata Gyandev dan mencegahnya melihat hal berdarah ini. Ia lalu beralih pada bola tanah yang menjebak Chandrabha dan menusukkan pedangnya di sana.

"Hmm…Kau lebih sedikit. 50 orang sebenarnya banyak juga. Setidaknya Narendra akan meringankan sedikit hukumanmu."

Kannan menjilat bibirnya puas saat inti elemennya menari riang karena dapat memakan empat inti elemen api sekaligus dalam satu hari. Hanya saja. begitu ia merasa senang, setengah dari hasilnya terserap oleh inti kematian yang dibawa olehnya. Kannan hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan sesegera mungkin. setelah mengantar Gyandev sampai tujuan, ia akan pergi dan mencari inti spiritual yang disimpan di salah satu gunung di kerajaan ini.

Ia membawa Gyandev pergi dengan mata yang tertutup. Karena menutup matanya dengan tangan terlalu merepotkan, Kannan membaca mantra dan membuiat mata Gynadev tertutup uintuk sementara. Gyandev hanya bisa mengikuti Kannan dengan buta.

Ketika Kannan mencabut mantranya, mereka telah berada di jalan masuk kota. Ia menatap Kannan bingung. "Kau membunuh mereka?"

Kannan mengangguk ringan. "Menteri Perang itu mau sekalian tidak?"

"Tidak usah." Mata Gyandev menyipit. "Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dan akan percuma jika membunuhnya."

"Kau tahu namanya? Mungkin informasi detilnya sekalian."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kapan ia mati."

"Tidak perlu Kannan. Ayo istirahat dulu, Di dekat sini ada kedai teh yang enak."


	10. TANAH DAN API

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

**Api as Javas**

* * *

Kota Barat adalah kota yang ramai. Orang-orang berjalan ke sana kemari sambil mengobrol. Pasar lebih berisik dibanding pasar di Kota Timur dan banyak pertunjukkan menarik di sini. Dibanding Kota Timur, Kota Barat mempunyai lebih banyak seniman baik seni dua dimensi mau pun seni tiga dimensi.

Kota ini mempunyai warna yang lebih beragam. Rumah-rumah diwarnai dengan warna cerah dan tawa anak-anak terdengar di setiap sudut kota. Rumah mereka dibangun dari batu khusus yang tidak akan hancur hancur meski pun terbakar jadi melihat anak-anak menyemburkan atau menciptakan api adalah hal yang wajar.

Tepat di Timur kota ini, sebuah gunung berdiri kokoh dan memisahkan mereka dengan ibu kota. Namun hal ini tidak berarti mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan yang baik dengan ibukota. Banyak orang berelemen api yang tumbuh menjadi tentara dan ksatria. Selain itu bangsawan juga banyak yang berelemen api.

Urutan banyaknya bangsawan dari elemennya adalah api, air, angin, dan tanah. Jangan tanya kenapa elemen tanah mempunyai jumlah bangsawan yang sedikit. Hal ini dikarenakan banyak dari mereka yang lebih suka bertani. Jadi, meski pun mereka kaya, mereka tidak akan bergabung dengan keluarga kerajaan. Tapi, dalam perang, masalah pertahanan akan diserahkan oleh mereka yang berelemen tanah untuk menjaga benteng dan memastikannya tidak rusak.

Gyandev mengajak Kannan pergi ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Tempat ini diisi banyak kedai makanan dan minuman. Kannan memasuki salah satu kedai teh. Mereka memesan teh dan biskuit sebagai teman.

Tak jauh dari kedai ada pertunjukkan musik. Seorang wanita dan pria bernyanyi diiringi gitar. Mereka bernyanyi dan menari dengan riang sementara para penonton yang puas melempar koin logam ke kotak yang disediakan.

"Kemana kau ingin pergi setelah ini?" Tanya Kannan sambil mengambil biskuit. Biskuit itu ditaburi kismis yang mengering karena dipanggang. Rasa garing dari kismis membuat mata Kannan melengkung senang.

"Eum. Aku mau ke kuil di gunung."

"Kuil? Kau mau berdoa?"

"Hanya ingin mampir…"

"Oh, oke."

"Kau masih mau mengikutiku?"

Kannan menyipitkan matanya. "Kebetulan aku mempunyai teman di gunung itu. Kita jalan bersama saja."

"Baik."

Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dan keluar dari kedai setelah Gyandev membayar. Mereka melewati kedai-kedai yang ramai dan sampai di pusat pandai besi. Di sana, jejeran rumah dengan pandai besi memberi kesan panas. Gyandev mengipasi dirinya tidak nyaman dan melewati rumah-rumah itu.

Para elemen api tidak merasa panas sama sekali. Mereka mungkin berkeringat dan memakai pakaian tanpa lengan tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak merasakan panas. Mereka memukul palu mereka pada besi panas yang memerah gila dan membentuk barang mereka masing-masing. Ada yang membuat pedang, pisau, tombak, cangkul, bahkan ada yang membuat perabotan rumah seperti panci.

Kannan menghampiri salah satu toko panci dan memilih dengan serius. Ia mengambil sebuah panci dengan lebar kurang lebih 25 cm dan membayarnya.

"Kenapa kau beli panci?" Tanya Gyandev bingung.

"Untukmu."

Panci itu disodorkan di depan Gyandev. Pemuda itu melihat panci itu bingung dan memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kantung sihir.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan langit mulai gelap. Gyandev menatap langit dan nampak ragu untuk sejenak. "Apa kita menginap saja?"

Kannan mengangguk. "Ayo cari penginapan."

Mereka masuk ke area restoran dan penginapan. Setelah memilih salah satu penginapan mereka dengan segera membayar dua kamar dan memakan makan malam mereka di restoran terdekat.

Kota Barat saat malam sangat indah. Puluhan lentra menggantung dan menyinari jalanan. Orang-orang dari berbagai kota yang datang untuk berdagang atau sekadar menonton pertunjukkan seni lalu lalang di jalan. Kannan dan Gyandev duduk di meja lantai dua dekat jendela. Mereka dapat melihat jalanan yang begitu hidup.

"Kalau aku masih muda mungkin aku akan mengajak teman-temanku ke sini. Mereka pasti senang," ujar Kannan.

Gyandev hampir memuncratkan airnya saat mendengar itu. "Dengan penampilanmu sekarang kau tidak perlu takut dianggap tua."

"Ah benar juga. Apa kau pernah berpikir wajah ini adalah penyamaran dan penampilan asliku adalah seorang kakek-kakek renta?"

Gyandev menghentikan kegiatan memotong ayam bakar madunya dan melihat Kannan dengan tatapan aneh. Ia membayangkan Kannan dengan wajah keriput dan rambut putih. Setelah dipikirkan, Kannan masih tampan. "Masih tampan," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Kannan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau benar-benar suka dengan wajahku, huh?"

Gyandev tertawa kikuk. "Kau menyamar?"

"Tidak." Kannan mengusap pipinya sendiri. "Ini wajah asliku."

Gyandev mengangguk dan lanjut makan sambi mendengarkan musik di seberang jalan. Karena lagu yang dibawakan cukup populer, Gyandev mengetahuinya dan mencari uang untuk dilempar ke dalam kotak pemusik itu nanti.

"Kau bisa melemparnya?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev tersenyum. "Aku sudah sering melempar uang." Ia mengambil tiga buah koin logam dan membidiknya ke kotak di bawah sana. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya pelan tiga kali lalu melempar ketiga koin itu bersamaan.

Koin itu melayang di udara dan jatuh tepat di dalam kotak. Gyandev melirik Kannan dengan tatapan bangga dan tersenyum sombong. Suara terkejut datang dari pernonton di bawah dan mereka reflek mendongak ke atas. Orang-orang melihat Gyandev dan Kannan yang duduk di lantai dua restoran dan mengagumi Gyandev.

Kannan tidak mau kalah. Ia mengeluarkan lima keping koin logam dan melemparnya tanpa melihat kotaknya sedikit pun. Matanya terpaku pada Gyandev dan senyum sombong terulas di bibirnya. Koin-koin itu jatuh ke dalam kotak dalam posisi berdiri dan mengundang sorak sorai para penonton.

Gyandev mengeluarkan suara 'humph' dan memalingkan wajahnya. Ia meminum airnya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung.

Kannan melambai pada pelayan dan memesan sebotol anggur. Tak lama kemudian anggur itu datang dan Kannan menikmatinya sendirian.

"Apa buah anggur tertawaku sudah tumbuh, ya?" Gumam Gyandev.

Kannan dengan telinga iblisnya dapat mendengar ini dengan jelas dan sontak menjawab. "Mungkin bulan depan sudah berbuah."

"Kau tidak membunuh untuk membuatnya berbunga 'kan?" Tanya Gyandev curiga.

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa membunuh? Aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan kegelapanku."

"Syukurlah. Aku takut tanaman lain di sampingnya akan terpengaruh."

"Benar. Buah lembekmu itu tidak akan berguna kalau terkena kebencian."

Gyandev menatap Kannan bingung. "Buah lembek yang mana?"

"Buah yang warnanya biru muda dan berbentuk seperti jeluk." Kannan membuat lingkaran dengan jarinya sebagai contoh.

Gyandev mengangguk. "Maksudmu buah air mata surga?"

"Aku lupa namanya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau terkena kebencian?"

"Dari namanya saja harusnya kau tahu. Kau mendapatkannya dari salah satu puncak gunung 'kan? Buah itu tercipta dari air mata dewi yang kehilangan anaknya. Buah anggur tumbuh dari tulang mayat. Mengerti maksudku?"

"Buah air mata surga tidak boleh menyentuh kebencian karena ia berasal dari dunia atas?"

"En. Buah itu suci dan akan hancur begitu menyentuh sesuatu dari dunia bawah. Aku tidak begitu berani ke area kebun buahmu karena ini."

Gyandev mengangguk mengerti. Buah air mata surga berbentuk bulat dan sebesar jeruk mandarin. Warnanya biru cerah dan hampir transparan. Buah ini indah dan enak dipandang. Orang dapat melihat refleksinya sendiri di buah itu dengan jelas.

Buah air mata surga, sesuai yang telah diaktakan Kannan, berasal dari tangisan seorang dewi. Dewi itu adalah dewi dari Surga Selatan dan merupakan istri dari seorang jaksa pengadilan surga. Ia hanya memiliki seorang putra dan putra itu sangat dimanja.

Suatu hari putranya bermain di dunia manusia dan bertemu dengan monster tingkat tinggi. Mereka bertarung dan monster itu berhasil membunuh anak sang dewi dan mengambil inti elemen cahayanya.

Sang dewi mengetahui ini dan turun ke dunia manusia hanya untuk menemukan mayat anaknya di puncak gunung tempat mereka bertarung. Sang dewi menangis sedih dan air matanya jatuh ke tanah. Air mata yang tanpa henti mengalir itu membasahi tanah dan tempat air mata itu jatuh tumbuh pohon kerdil dengan buah berwarna biru transparan.

Sang dewi melihat buah itu dan memetiknya. Dewi itu menempelkan buah itu di bibir anaknya yang telah memutih dan luka di tubuh anaknya sembuh. Meski anaknya tidak bisa hidup lagi, luka mengerikan di tubuh anaknya menghilang secara ajaib.

Sang dewi tidak membawa pohon itu ke surga dan membiarkannya tumbuh di puncak gunung itu. Sejak saat itu, 1.500 tahun telah berlalu. Buah ini dikenal akan kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan luka apa pun. Ia hanya berbuah setiap lima tahun sekali.

Gyandev mendapatkan pohon ini dalam perjalannya tiga tahun lalu. Ia melihat nama tanaman ini di bukunya dan memperkirakan tempat tumbuhnya. Setelah yakin, ia segera pergi memanjat gunung.

Gyandev lebih berpengalaman dari kelihatannya.

Kannan dan Gyandev selesai makan dan berjalan-jalan. Mereka membeli beberapa jajanan dan menikmati pasar malam. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pertunjukkan dan masuk ke sana. Banyak orang berkumpul untuk menonton. Mereka duduk di meja masing-masing sambil menikmati anggur atau sajian lainnya. Di depan sana, sebuah panggung diterangi dengan sepuluh lentera di masing-masing sisi panggung. Di langit-langit banyak lentera tergantung dan setiap meja mempunyai sebuah lentera yang menyala terang.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan senyuman. "Kalian mau menonton?"

Kannan melihat semangat para penonton dan tertarik. "Berapa yang harus kami bayar?"

"Satu keping perak untuk satu orang, Tuan."

Kannan mengeluarkan dua keping perak dan pelayan itu dengan senang membawa mereka masuk. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang. Kannan meminta anggur dan kacang. Pelayan itu membawakannya tak lama kemudian.

Seluruh atensi pengunjung ada di panggung. Seorang wanita sedang bernyanyi dengan seduktif bahkan sampai membawa salah satu tamunya ke panggung dan mengajaknya berdansa. Setelah pertunjukan selesai, pengunjung itu mengikuti sang penari dan orang-orang langsung tahu mereka akan melewati malam yang menggairahkan.

Gyandev mendekati Kannan dan berbisik. "Selain tempat pertunjukan, terkadang ada lelang dilakukan. Mereka melelang batu-batuan berharga hingga perhiasan indah. Terkadang mereka melelang monster juga."

"Monster?"

"Iya. Biasanya hanya monster cantik seperti rubah."

Mata Kannan menyipit. "Menarik."

Gyandev terkekeh. "Bukankah ada banyak di dunia bawah?"

"Ada. Tapi aku ingin tahu bentuk rubah yang berhasil ditangkap mereka."

Beberapa penampilan lain mengikuti. Setelah tiga pertunjukan itu, Kannan menyadari bahwa banyak dari pengunjung menegapkan tubuh mereka dengan hati-hati.

Seorang pembawa acara wanita naik ke atas panggung. "Tuan dan nona sekalian, selamat malam! Aku Shinta akan membawa acara lelang kita malam ini! Malam ini, penantian kalian selama seminggu akhirnya terbayarkan. Kami membawakan kalian monster ayam kalkun yang telurnya dapat memperkuat tubuh! Orang lemah dapat menjadi kuat dan orang sakit dapat segar kembali. Langsung saja, monster ayam kalkun!"

Sebuah kandang besar ditarik oleh pria berotot ke atas panggung. Para penonton dengan semangat melihat ayam kalkun itu. ayam kalkun itu memiliki ukuran tiga kali lipat dari kalkun biasa dan matanya berwarna merah pucat. Bulu-bulunya berwarna merah cerah dengan sedikit warna hitam di ujungnya. Ekornya menyatu karena ketakutan. Matanya dengan cepat melihat manusia-manusia yang ingin membelinya.

"Ayam kalkun ini ditangkap kemarin oleh ksatria kami. Ia diperkirakan berusia sepuluh tahun dan bisa bertelur sebulan sekali. Ketika kalian membawanya pulang nanti, kalian tidak boleh mengeluarkannya dari kandang ini karena ia bisa kabur kapan saja! Harga dimulai dari 100 keping emas!"

Orang-orang dengan semangat mengangkat papan lelang mereka. Banyak yang telah mengerti aturan main di sini dan langsung menyebut harga. Dalam waktu lima menit, harganya telah mencapai 500 keping emas.

Kannan melihat ayam kalkun itu malas. "Dia adalah makan malamku selama seribu tahun."

Gyandev menatap Kannan kasihan. "Apa kokimu hanya tahu cara memasak kalkun?"

Kannan tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak setiap malam aku memakannya. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu kalau ia bukan apa-apa di neraka. Monster level rendah sepertinya berkeliaran di hutan tanpa ada yang menganggu."

"Oh, begitu."

"Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak tega."

"Kau tidak tega memakan monster?"

"Karena ia monster aku tidak ingin memakannya," ujar Gyandev dengan suara pelan.

Kannan mempertajam pendengarannya dan mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kau harus mencobanya dulu baru tahu. Aku akan memenangkan lelang ini untukmu."

Kedua alis Gyandev menyatu kesal. "Jangan buang-buang uangmu."

"Baiklah…"

Kannan bosan dan melihat monster yang menatap para manusia dengan penuh kebencian. Ia mendadak mengulas senyum jahat dan bertanya pada Gyandev. "Kau mau lihat sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Apa?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

Gyandev merasa curiga namun tetap mengutarakan perasaannya. "Mau."

Kannan mengangguk puas dan melihat lurus pada ayam kalkun itu. Ia lalu mengirimkan aura iblisnya pada sang kalkun. Kalkun itu awalnya tertegun. Ia membeku dan matanya membola. Tak lama kemudian, ia mendadak marah!

Kalkun itu memberontak dan berusaha keluar dari kandang. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya dan membenturkan tubuh ke kandang. Para pengunjung mulai berhenti mengangkat papan lelang mereka dan menatap kalkun itu bingung. Ayam kalkun itu terus memberontak hingga kandang itu mulai merusak panggung. Retakan muncul di panggung kayu dan pembawa acara lelang malam itu berlari ketakutan.

Kannan menatap orang-orang yang kebingungan itu dengan tawa. Gyandev melemparinya tatapan tajam?

"Hahaha…Kenapa, Gyandev?"

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan melakukan ini…"

"Kau bukan temanku dari kecil jadi tentu kau tidak tahu."

Gyandev menghela nafas. "Ketika kau masih kecil aku belum lahir sebagai Gyandev, Kannan."

"Benar juga. Aku belum memeriksa rantai reinkarnasimu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisa jadi kau dewa di masa lalu. Mungkin saja kau dewa penyembuh. Siapa yang tahu."

Gyandev baru saja ingin membalas Kannan saat suara teriakan memenuhi rumah besar itu. Ayam kalkun yang awalnya berada di dalam kandang besi sekarang keluar dan berdiri di atas kandang itu dengan ekspresi marah!

Gyandev hendak berdiri namun tangannya ditangkap oleh Kannan. Iblis itu memintanya kembali duduk dan menikmati pertunjukkan yang sebenarnya.

Ayam kalkun itu melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan dua orang pria yang menangkapnya kemarin. Ia berkokok kencang hingga banyak pengunjung menutup telinga mereka. Beberapa pengunjung dengan kontrol elemen yang baik berdiri dari bangku mereka dan beraksi.

Seorang pengguna elemen air mengumpulkan seluruh minuman yang ada di meja dan mengeluarkan air dari gucinya sendiri. Ia lalu mengayunkan tangannya dan menunjuk ayam kalkun itu. Kumpulan air itu maju dan menyerang ayam kalkun. Kalkun itu berkokok sekali dan menghindari air itu dengan cepat.

Pengguna elemen air itu lalu mengubah airnya menjadi tombak air tajam dan berusaha menikam kalkun. Kalkun itu tanpa takut mengibaskan sayapnya dan menghancurkan tombak itu.

Pengguna elemen tanah memberanikan diri. Ia meninju lantai dan menjebak kalkun itu di dalam. Ia tersenyum sombong pada para pengunjung dan tidak mengira kalkun itu akan dengan mudah menghancurkan bentengnya. Senyumnya luntur dan ia meninju tanah berkali-kali. Balok-balok tanah menghalangi kalkun yang berlari menujunya dengan marah.

Pengguna elemen tanah itu dihempaskan oleh kalkun. Ia memegang dadanya dan memuntahkan darah.

Kedua pengguna elemen api yang telah menangkap kalkun itu tanpa ragu menahan serangan kalkun. Mereka menyemburkan api padanya secara bersamaan.

Kannan tertawa. "Hanya api neraka yang bisa membakarnya."

"Kau bisa membuatnya?"

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Iblis hanya mempunyai elemen kegelapan dan petir. Tidak ada iblis yang mempunyai elemen api, Gyandev. Biasanya koki akan membakar kalkun ini di api yang menyala di sekitar gunung." Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menambahkan. "Kecuali setengah iblis yang mewarisi elemen api."

"Javas."

Gyandev dan Kannan kembali berfokus pada pertarungan. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang tetap berdiam di meja mereka untuk menonton karena yakin ksatria bisa menangani mereka. Gyandev sendiri tidak pergi mau pun turun tangan karena tahu Kannan ada di sampingnya.

Seorang ksatria mengeluarkan pedang dan membakarnya dengan api. Ia bertarung dengan kalkun itu dan berusaha melukainya. Pedangnya hanya bisa memotong beberapa bulu dan membuat monster itu mengalami kerusakan bulu.

Monster itu melihat bulunya rusak dan berkokok marah. Ia lalu mengejar ksatria itu dan memukulnya dengan sayapnya. Ksatria itu terbanting dan menabrak salah satu dinding. Ia dengan cepat kembali bangun dan melempar dua pisau berapi.

Pisau itu tidak mengenai kalkun dan menancap pada tiang kayu di belakangnya. Ayam itu baru saja ingin menghampiri sang ksatria di dinding saat ksatria lainnya muncul dari belakang. Ksatria itu menusuk sayap sang monster. Monster itu kembali berkokok dan menghempaskan sang ksatria.

Ksatria di dinding—sebut saja ksatria A—maju dengan pisaunya. Ia mengayunkan pisaunya dan hendak memotong leher itu namun hanya sebuah sayatan yang muncul. Di sisi lain, ksatria B kembali menyerang sayap dan berhasil membelah sayap itu jadi dua.

Kannan menegapkan tubuhnya saat ia melihat ini. Ia tersenyum senang dan menatap dengan serius kedua ksatria itu. Mereka berdua terus maju dan melukai sang kalkun.

Kalkun yang marah itu akhirnya menggunakan cakarnya untuk melukai sang ksatria. Ksatria A berhasil menghindar namun ksatria B harus menerima luka besar di punggungnya. Ia berteriak kesakitan saat dagingnya terbawa cakar itu.

Tak lama kemudian ksatria A ikut terluka. Beberapa orang yang tidak tahan memalingkan wajahnya dan tidak melihat lebih lama. Kannan melihat kondisinya tidak begitu baik dan berdiri.

"Mau aku selamatkan mereka?" Tanya Kannan.

Gyandev mengangguk cepat. "Sana!"

Kannan baru saja melangkah saat semburan api besar datang dari pintu. Di sana, seorang pemuda dengan mata oranye menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Kannan menatapnya terkejut dan bertepuk tangan pelan. "Javas!"

Javas terus menyemburkan api hingga ayam kalkun itu berhenti bergerak. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan menghampiri kalkun itu. Tak lama, ia menoleh dan bertukar pandang dengan Kannan. Mereka saling tersenyum dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.


	11. TANAH DAN ANEH

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

**Api as Javas**

* * *

Jika kalian berpikir Javas datang karena Kannan memanggilnya, kalian salah. Liburannya dihentikan lebih awal dan ia kembali ke ibu kota. Dalam perjalanannya, ia mendengar ayam kalkun yang akan dilelang dan tertarik.

Kontraktornya, Heryawan, pernah memberi tahunya tentang api dari manusia setengah iblis. Ia mengatakan bahwa api yang diwarisi oleh anak manusia dan iblis sama panasnya dengan api neraka. Meski begitu, tingkat kepanasan mereka masih mengikuti tingkat iblis ayah mereka.

Javas tidak tahu ayahnya seprti apa tapi ia sudah mendengar dari Kannan bahwa ayahnya dan Kannan berteman. Menilai dari aura iblis yang menguar di tubuh Kannan, ia yakni iblis satu itu berada di level yang tinggi dan merupakan iblis yang kuat.

Javas baru saja sampai di pusat penginapan dan restoran saat suara keributan terdengar dari ujung jalan. Banyak orang berlarian dari rumah lelang tempat tujuannya. Ia menyipitkan mata oranyenya dan dengan cepat berlari melawan arus.

Ketika Javas tiba, dua manusia berelemen api sudah dalam keadaan berdarah dengan daging yang terkelupas di tubuhnya. Daging itu menempel di cakar seekor ayam kalkus raksasa.

Mata Javas beralih pada ayam kalkun yang berkokok marah. Tatapannya penuh dengan rasa senang dan semangat melihat ayam itu. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Javas sangat suka memelihara ayam, bermain ayam, dan memakan ayam.

Javas menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan dengan semangat menyemburkan apinya. Api itu seribu kali lebih panas dari api orang biasa dan membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berkeringat. Beberapa orang sudah membuat perlindungan mereka sendiri seperti bola air mau pun benteng tanah.

Api itu terus menyembur selama lima menit. Perlahan, wangi daging yang terpanggang tercium di seluruh ruangan itu. Wanginya melayang-layang ke luar dan mengisi jalan. Orang-orang yang menciumnya berhenti sebentar untuk mencari asal dari wangi itu.

Javas selesai memanggang ayam kalkunnya dan melihat Kannan diujung matanya. Ia menoleh dan mengulas senyum. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Javas tidak peduli akan para korban dan langsung menghampiri ayamnya. Bulu-bulu ayam kalkun itu terbakar habis dan tidak menyisakan apa pun. Seluruh badannya terpanggang dalam posisi berdiri. Paruhnya masih terbuka karena berkokok dan matanya baru saja ingin berpindah menatap Javas saat ia terbakar.

Ayam kalkun itu, pada akhir hidupnya, tidak mengetahui pembunuhnya.

Kannan melihat arwah monster itu terbang dan melayang pergi. Sepertinya ia akan pergi ke surga terlebih dahulu untuk menjalani beberapa hukuman sebelum memasuki lingkaran reinkarnasi.

Seseorang dapat menjadi apa pun setelah reinkarnasi. Semuanya tergantung dari karma di kehidupan sebelumnya. Saat arwah bertemu dengan dewa kematian, dewa itu akan membawa arwah itu ke Surga Utara dan menghitung karma mereka lalu menimbangnya. Setelah semua selesai, mereka akan mengirimnya ke kehidupan selanjutnya atau ke neraka. Setiap karma mereka bisa mengirim mereka kembali menjadi manusia, binatang, monster mau pun dewa dan iblis.

Javas menghampiri ayam kalkun panggangnya dan menatapnya lapar. Ia merobek kaki gemuk ayam kalkun itu dan menggigitnya. Gigi taringnya yang tajam merobek daging itu dengan mudah. Para pengunjung yang berada di sekitar sana hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu sambil menelan ludah.

Setelah merasakan kelembutan daging ayam kalkun itu, mata Javas melengkung senang. Ia mengabaikan kedua ksatria yang terluka dan mengambil ayam kalkun itu. Karena ukurannya yang besar, Javas tidak bisa membawanya seperti biasa dan berakhir mengangkatnya di atas kepalanya.

Pemuda dengan wajah berapi-api itu menghampiri salah satu meja pengunjung. Di sana, dua orang pria duduk dengan anggun. Meja mereka diisi sepiring kulit kacang dan dua gelas berisi anggur. Botol anggur yang isinya tinggal setengah itu berdiri angkuh di atas taplak meja berwarna putih.

Pria yang duduk di sebelah kiri memakai kaus berwarna putih dan celana coklat yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Sepatu _boots_nya hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 5 cm di atas mata kaki dengan sol yang tidak begitu tinggi. Rambut hitam panjangnya diikat rendah dan tersampir di bahu kanannya. Manik emasnya menatap Javas dengan penuh penghargaan dan senyum tampan terulas di bibirnya.

Pria di sebelah kanannya memakai _turtle neck_ tanpa lengan berwarna ungu dan jubah dengan warna yang lebih gelap. Jubah itu juga tidak memiliki lengan dan mengekspos otot tangannya yang tidak begitu besar dan halus. Rambut ungu _undercut_nya bergoyang pelan saat pria itu tertawa dengan mata merah yang menatap Javas.

"Paman!" Sapa Javas.

Paman Kannan tersenyum cerah. "Kau bilang kita baru akan bertemu minggu depan."

"Istana memanggilku mendadak. Mereka bilang ada sedikit masalah jadi aku dipaksa kembali."

"Kau pergi ke ibu kota melalui Kota Barat?" Tanya Kannan.

"Aku dengar ada lelang monster ayam kalkun jadi aku datang," jawab Javas. "Ayam ini enak. Paman mau?"

Kannan menggeleng. "Tidak baik untuk makan di sini. Ayo ke penginapa terlebih dahulu."

Gyandev mengikuti Kannan dan Javas yang asyik membicarakan api neraka. Ia tidak mengerti jadi tidak ikut mengobrol dan memilih untuk melihat-lihat. Karena dua ksatria mereka terluka dan lelang hancur berantakan, pemilik rumah pertunjukkan harus menggigit sapu tangannya dengan getir.

Sang pemilik berniat mengejar Javas namun Kannan berbalik dan menunjukkan mata iblisnya. Pemilik rumah itu hanya dapat menopang tubuhnya pada meja terdekat dan tidak berani mengejar lagi. Tidak masalah jika monsternya dibawa pergi. Setidaknya seisi rumah pertunjukan tidak berakhir seperti dua ksatrianya yang sedang diobati oleh tabib berelemen air.

Kannan, Gyandev, dan Javas pergi ke penginapan tempat Kannan sudah memesan kamar tadi. Mereka meminjam piring dan garpu serta pisau. Kannan menawarkan kamarnya dan mereka bertiga duduk di meja bundar dengan tiga kursi di kamar itu. Seekor monster ayam kalkun terduduk di atas meja bundar itu. Dengan patuh menunggu pisau memotong dagingnya.

Seluruh kamar untuk satu orang memiliki sebuah kamar mandi dan perabotan standar. Sebuah kasur untuk satu orang, meja dengan dua kursi dan sebuah lemari. Kursi yang saat ini diduduki Javas diambil dari kamar Gyandev.

Gyadev yang baru memakan beberapa potong daging meletakkan garpunya. "Aku sudah tidak kuat."

Javas yang masih mengunyah berkata, "ouw…Inwi sangat wenak." Ia menelan daging di mulutnya. "Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat akan aku habiskan."

Gyandev terkekeh. "Habiskan saja. Jangan pikirkan aku."

Kannan menatap Gyandev. "Bagaimana? Rasanya enak?"

Penyihir muda itu mengangguk. "Dagingnya lebih empuk dan meleleh di lidah. Rasanya juga sudah enak tanpa sedikit pun bumbu."

"Memang enak." Kannan memasukkan potongan lain ke mulutnya. "Kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menangkapkan satu untukmu."

"Kalau tidak bertemu dengan monster ini maka tidak perlu mencarinya susah-susah," ujar Gyandev.

"Oke."

Javas menghabiskan sekitar 60% monster ayam kalkun itu sementara 35% di perut Kannan dan sisanya dimakan Gyandev. Javas membersihkan mulutnya dan langsung mengucapkan perpisahan. Ia telah menunda kepulangannya selama beberapa jam dan tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi. Ia masih sempat mengoceh mengenai ayam pada Kannan dan saat Gyandev memperingatkannya barulah ia pergi dengan seekor kuda berwarna coklat tua.

Sebelum Kannan masuk ke kamarnya, Gyandev meraih tangan Kannan. Kannan baru saja ingin bertanya namun Gyandev sudah menutup matanya dan mulai mengirimkan kekuatan spiritualnya pada sang iblis. Mereka berdua berdiri di koridor selama setengah jam dan berhenti saat wajah Gyandev sudah dibasahi oleh keringat. Ia membuka matanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tidak harus memberiku kekuatan spiritual seperti ini," ujar Kannan pelan.

Gyandev menggeleng. "Aku melakukan ini karena khawatir padamu." Gyandev menepuk pundak Kannan dan tersenyum. "Jangan tolak kebaikan."

Kannan dan Gyandev mengucapkan selamat malam satu sama lain dan masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Matahari terbit dan Gyandev bangun secara otomatis. Ia menguap dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tak lupa mencuci pakaiannya dan menggantungnya di batang kayu yang terdapat di samping jendela kayu.

Gyandev mencuci baju dan tidak takut bajunya tidak akan kering karena di kota dimana orang berelemen api ada dimana-mana, cuaca lebih panas dan pakaian kering lebih cepat. Andai kata pakaiannya tidak kering pun ia bisa meminta seorang pelayan untuk mengeringkannya.

Gyandev keluar dari kamarnya dan melirik kamar Kannan. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Kannan akan bangun, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan membeli roti untuk sarapan.

Gyandev kembali setelah berkeliling di pasar sebentar. Ia pulang dengan membawa beberapa buah jeruk dan roti dengan isi kacang merah. Ia naik ke atas dan melihat Kannan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah serius.

Merasakan aura spiritual iblis di hadapannya, Gyandev langsung tahu Kannan sedang mencarinya. Penyihir itu memutuskan untuk berdiri diam dan menunggu Kannan merasakan keberadaannya.

Tak sampai satu menit Kannan menoleh ke tangga dan menatap Gyandev. "Kau membeli sarapan?"

Gyandev menghampiri Kannan sambil mengangguk. "Ayo makan dulu."

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat pasar di sini saat pagi hari."

"Nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah makan."

Kannan duduk dan melihat buah jeruk dan roti dikeluarkan dari keranjang Gyandev. Sebelumnya keranjang ini masuk ke dalam kantung sihirnya dan tidak terlihat. Setelah melihatnya lagi, Kannan merasakan rindu dan mengambil keranjang yang sudah kosong itu. "Keranjang ini buatanmu?"

Gyandev mengangguk. "Iya. Aku sering membuat keranjang untuk dijual."

"Ooh."

Mereka memakan sarapan mereka dan pergi ke pasar untuk melihat-lihat, saat matahari terus meninggi, Gyandev mengajak Kannan untuk kembali ke penginapan dan mengambil barang-barang mereka. Ia berniat untuk pergi ke gunung hari ini juga.

Kannan menarik Gyandev ke salah satu restoran untuk makan siang dan baru pergi saat matahari berada di puncak tertinggi. Mereka berjalan kaki dan menolak tawaran kereta kuda dan yang lainnya. Ketika mereka sampai di kaki gunung, mata emas Gyandev menyipit dan kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat sebuah kuil berdiri kokoh di pertengahan gunung.

"Jauhnya," gumam Kannan.

Kannan dan Gyandev mulai berjalan mengikuti jalan yang telah dibuat menuju kuil. Mereka berjalan sampai matahari terbenam dan sampai di kuil saat bulan sudah terlihat jelas. Kuil itu memiliki besar sekitar 15 x 30 meter dengan warna merah sebagai warna dasarnya. Lentera menyala dan menerangi kuil itu.

Pada dasarnya mereka membuat kuil hanya untuk berdoa saat ingin melakukan pekerjaan dan festival panen. Kuil ini tidak memiliki banyak barang dan di dalamnya hanya ada rak besar dengan berbagai buku yang berisi sejarah kuil hingga sejarah elemen serta sejarah kerajaan Jayarupa. Cerita tentang gunung tempat kuil itu berdiri juga dibukukan dengan rapih.

Kannan dan Gyandev berhenti di depan kuil. Gyandev berdoa sebentar dan membunyikan lonceng yang tergantung di depan pintu kuil sebelum masuk. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak melihat siapa pun di sana.

Kannan tidak ikut masuk dan berdiri di luar kuil. Gyandev menoleh dan menatap Kannan bingung. Kannan hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Gyandev, aku akan meninggalkanmu dari sini. Berhati-hatilah."

"Kau mau pergi sekarang? Tapi aku—."

"Ada yang harus aku ambil di gunung ini. Setelah kuil ini tidak ada jalan lain dan terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Aku harap aku bisa kembali sebelum kau pergi tapi." Kannan menatap Gyandev serius. "Jangan pernah tunggu aku."

Gyandev belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat sosok Kannan menghilang ditelan elemen kegelapan. Mata Gyandev membola dan ia hanya dapat meraih udara kosong. Nafasnya berat dan hatinya sakit.

Ia belum memberi tahu tujuannya kemari. Gyandev tidak pernah ingin ke kuil. Ia hanya ingin membawa Kannan ke batu spiritual yang berharga untuk menstabilkan aura spiritual Kannan!

Gyandev menatap udara kosong itu dengan tatapan marah. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup selama beberapa kali. Pada akhirnya, ia sendiri.


	12. TANAH DAN KELINCI

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Gyandev sendirian dan ia tidak tahu kemana Kannan akan pergi. Namun, mendengar dari kata-kata Kannan sebelumnya, ia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Heryawan telah memberi tahu keberadaan batu spiritual itu dan dengan berbagai tanaman dan obat langkanya, ia bisa hidup dan bertahan sampai akhir.

Gyandev menutup matanya dan menghirup udara dingin malam. Ia tidak memiliki orang tua dan tidak memiliki sedikit pun keinginan untuk kembali ke istana dan menjalani hidup sebagai bangsawan. Ia senang dengan hidup bebas dan berpetualang seperti sekarang.

Gyandev membuka matanya dan melihat langit yang hanya dihiasi bulan. Ia sudah sering menantang maut dan menantang maut untuk yang kesekian kalinya bukan apa-apa baginya. Jika ia berhasil ia bisa memberikan inti spiritual itu tapi jika Kannan tidak ada ia hanya akan menyimpannya. Jika ia gagal dan meninggal, maka hidupnya selesai.

Mungkin Kannan tidak akan membawa arwahnya karena ia adalah iblis. Namun ia tahu Kannan bisa mencarinya di kehidupan selanjutnya jika ia mau. Mungkin ia tidak ingat, tapi Kannan bisa melihat kehidupan seseorang.

Gyandev berjalan keluar kuil dan melangkah melewati pagar yang membatasi kuil dengan gunung di belakangnya. Tepat ketika ia melewati pagar itu, jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak dan matanya membola. Sebuah perasaan melewati perbatasan sihir membuatnya terkejut.

Heryawan mengatakan tidak ada yang berhasil dan Kannan mengatakan apa yang ada di balik kuil sangatlah berbahaya. Gyandev baru melewati pagar dan keringat telah mengucur dari dahinya. Ia merasakan dorongan yang kuat dari tembok sihir itu dan sihir itu berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya. Gyandev terus memaksa dan sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinganya di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Kamu bukan dewa."

Gyandev terkejut dan behasil terlempar keluar. Ia melirik ke arah kuil dan melihat lingkaran sihir itu bergerak sendiri. Lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai tulisan itu bergerak searah jarum jam sekaran-akan ada mekansime di dalamnya. Gyandev mengingat-ingat seluruh kuil yang digambari dengan lingkaran sihir dan akhirnya mengerti kenapa tidak ada satu pun penyihir yang tahu arti dari lingkaran sihir itu.

Ini bukan sihir biasa! Ini adalah sihir dari dewa untuk menahan manusia biasa masuk ke area ini!

Gyandev terus memperhatikan lingkaran sihir itu berputar hingga berhenti. Di tengah lingakaran sihir itu muncul sebuah mata berwarna emas murni yang menatapnya tajam. Mata itu lalu mengeluarkan elemen cahaya.

Sinar cahaya itu menyinari seluruh gunung dan orang-orang di Kota Barat menoleh ke gunung secara berasamaan. Mereka mengangguk mengerti dan tahu bahwa seseorang berusaha naik ke gunung lagi.

Sinar itu menyorot ke dahi Gyandev dengan gila. Gyandev membentuk benteng tanah dan menahan cahaya itu tapi benteng tanahnya dengan mudah dihancurkan dan cahaya itu kembali menyorot dahinya.

Gyandev dan seluruh orang tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah ujian masuk. Jika mereka bisa menahan cahaya surga dan berhasil hidup, mereka dapat masuk dan menghadapi monster di perbatasan sihir namun, jika mereka gagal, mereka akan menghilang selamanya dan arwahnya akan langsung dikirim ke neraka.

Pada dasarnya, masuk ke perbatasan sihir dewa adalah dosa besar.

Menurut sejarah, kuil ini didirikan oleh seorang dewi agar manusia belajar berdoa dan bersyukur. Dewi itu tidak membuat patungnya atau menulis namanya sebagai nama kuil. Ia tidak mengutus pendeta atau siapa pun untuk mengurus kuil itu. Dewi itu hanya ingin menjaga apa yang ada di balik tembok sihir itu.

Banyak orang yang berusaha naik setelah mendengar sebuah harta berada di puncak gunung dan orang yang berhasil mendapatkannya akan menjadi sangat kuat. Sayangnya, hanya 13% dari penantang itu yang berhasil menerima cahaya surga dan melindungi diri dengan baik. Namun, melewati cahaya surga tidak berarti mereka bisa naik dengan mulus, seluruh orang itu berakhir menjadi tulang di atas sana.

Mata Gyandev menahan sinar yang menyilaukan itu dan menyipit. Mendadak, mata emasnya menyala terang dan ia tertegun. Mata di lingkaran sihir itu juga terkejut dan menarik kembali cahaya surganya. Ia melihat Gyandev dengan penuh penasaran namun Gyandev dengan marah melempari mata itu sebuah batu besar.

Mata dewa di lingkaran sihir itu hanyalah imitasi dan melukainya tidak menimbulkan karma buruk apa pun. Gyandev membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap mata itu garang. Mata dewa itu berkedip sebelum menutup dan membuka dengan perlahan untuk menujukkan rasa hormatnya pada Gyandev. Mata itu lalu menutup selamanya dan lingkaran sihir di dinding itu kembali berputar dan kembali seperti semula.

Gyandev segera berlari masuk dan setelah satu kilometer ia berhenti untuk menarik menoleh ke belakang dan melihat tidak ada yang aneh. Setelah merasa cukup, Gyandev berjalan naik dengan penuh semangat.

Gyandev mengusap keringatnya dan memperkirakan dua jam telah berlalu sejak ia naik. Ia melihat banyak burung bermata merah menatapnya namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Burung-burung itu jelas adalah monster dan mereka telah tinggal lama di sini. Ia terus berjalan dan melihat sosok beruang dengan mata emas pucat. Beruang itu melihat mata emas Gyandev lalu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja.

Gyandev menyentuh bawah matanya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Sepertinya ia bisa dengan aman menemukan inti spiritual dan pulang. Ia dengan penuh percaya diri berjalan maju sambil meminum air untuk melegakan dahaganya.

Suara binatang yang bergerak disemak-semak tidak Gyandev pedulikan. Banyak monster baik monster iblis mau pun dewa telah mengabaikannya karena matanya. Ia terus berjalan sampai sesuatu melompat di belakangnya.

Gyandev menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya. Seekor kelinci bermata emas pucat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan gigi tajam. Gyandev secara reflek menginjak tanah dan membuat benteng tanah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat kelinci itu dengan ganas menggerogoti benteng tanah itu hingga habis.

Gyandev kembali membuat benteng tanah berlapis-lapis lalu berbalik untuk berlari. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan rasa lelahnya. Ia harus berlari menaiki gunung dan energi yang dibutuhkan jauh lebih besar. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanggil ombak tanah dan maju dengan itu.

Setelah berlari entah berapa jauh, ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Gyandev baru saja ingin menghela nafas lega saat seekor kelinci dengan tubuh yang bertambah besar berlari ke arahnya.

Gyandev berteriak dan berlari lagi namun kelinci itu dengan lincah melompat dan menghalangi dirinya. Gyandev mundur dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan namun kelinci itu kembali melompat dan memblokir jalannya.

Gyandev meninju tanah berkali-kali dan balok-balok tanah itu berusaha memukul sang kelinci namun kelinci itu dengan mudah menghindarinya. Kelinci itu bercicit dengan keras lalu melompat ke arahnya.

Gyandev terhempas dan kelinci itu kembali melompat ke arahnya. Ia berguling dan sebatang tanah yang tajam menusuknya.

Suara nyaring kelinci itu memecah keheningan. Kelinci itu mengibaskan kepalanya. Salah satu telinga panjangnya tertusuk tanah itu dan darah mengalir dari lubang itu. Kelinci itu menoleh pada Gyandev lalu melompat lagi untuk menimpa tubuh pemuda itu.

Kelinci itu telah membesar dengan tinggi sebesar manusia dewasa. Gigi depannya terlihat rata namun ketajamannya tersinar oleh cahaya bulan. Bulu putihnya bersinar biru dan mata emasnya menatap Gyandev tajam.

"Sial! Monster dewa macam apa yang galak seperti ini?"

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan monster dewa namun ia sering bertemu monster iblis. Monster iblis iseng dan suka berbuat jahat dan ia berpikir monster dewa adalah kebalikannya. Ia pikir monster dewa itu baik dan hanya peduli untuk menjadi peliharaan atau tunggangan para dewa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengira seekor kelinci manis mempunyai niat untuk memakannya!

Gyandev akhirnya memanggil raksasa tanah. Ia belum selesai mengucapkan mantranya saat kelinci itu melompat padanya. Ia memuntahkan darah. Berat kelinci itu begitu luar biasa hingga Gyandev merasa tulang rusuknya patah dan organ-organnya hancur. Tubuh Gyandev remuk dan pandangannya mengabur. Kelinci itu merasa ia berhasil membunuh mangsanya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Nyiiiiiiii!"

Teriakan kelinci itu hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Gyandev. Ia merasakan beban di tubuhnya terangkat dan darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Gyandev menoleh dan berusaha untuk melihat kemana kelinci itu pergi.

Aura kegelapan berwarna hitam dan ungu menguar di bawah kelinci itu. Kelinci itu berusaha menyerang orang yang berani menjebaknya namun kakinya terikat aura kegelapan itu. Sepasang mata merah yang menyala di kegelapan malam membuatnya takut. Tubuh Gynadev bergetar saat ia melihat orang itu meledakkan tubuh kelinci itu.

Malam itu hujan darah, daging dan tulang menjadi pemandangan Gyandev. Ia menatap wajah pucat itu terwarna darah dan matanya menyala dingin.

"Kannan…"


	13. TANAH DAN KONTRAK

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Kannan segera menghampiri Gyandev. Matanya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Tangannya bergetar saat ia menyentuh nadi di pergelangan tangan Gyandev dan merasakan denyutnya yang lemah.

Tubuh Gyandev sudah kehilangan tenaganya dan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan mulai mengering. Kannan ingin mengirim kekuatan spiritualnya namun ia sadar bahwa ia sendiri baru saja menggunakan terlalu banyak energi dan kekuatannya melemah. Inti kematian terus menyerap kekuatan spiritualnya dan ia takut ia tidak akan bertahan lama jika ia memberikan kekukatan spiritualnya.

Ia ingin mengambil obat-obatan di kantung sihir Gyandev tapi ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk membukanya. Kannan terus berpikir sampai tato Javas dan Heryawan melewati pikirannya.

"Kontrak iblis…" Gumam Kannan.

Ia menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Gyandev. Dalam membuat kontrak kedua belah pihak harus sadar dan saling berbagi kekuatan spiritual namun karena Gyandev tidak sadar, ia hanya bisa menyatukan pikiran mereka dengan paksa.

Bagian dimana dahi mereka bersentuhan menjadi panas. Cahaya hitam dari aura kegelapannya mengelilingi kepala mereka dan melayang perlahan dan diserap oleh dahi Gyandev. Cahaya berwara coklat terang lalu keluar dari dahi Gyandev dan diserap oleh Kannan.

"Aku, Kannan, iblis penguasa neraka utara membuat kontrak dengan Gyandev dan rela berbagi kekuatan spititual, berbagi perasaan, berbagi pikiran, dan berbagi kesulitan. Setiap tuanku Gyandev membutuhkanku maka aku akan datang dan setiap tuanku Gyandev berada dalam kesulitan atau bahaya aku akan ada untuk membantunya dan rela mati untuknya."

Rasa panas di dahi mereka semakin menjadi. Sebuah gambar mulai terbentuk di dahi mereka. Simbol api berwarna ungu tua tergambar perlahan. Proses itu berakhir selama sepuluh menit dan saat mereka selesai, Kannan segera melihat wajah Gyandev yang perlahan mendapatkan warna kembali.

Mempunyai kontrak dengan iblis berarti berbagi kekuatan spiritual. Kannan jauh lebih kuat dari Gyandev dan kemampuannya menahan sakit dibagikan pada Gyandev. Kannan lalu mengambil kantung sihir Gyandev karena dengan adanya kontrak, mereka mempunyai hak satu sama lain.

Kannan mengeluarkan beberapa guci dan tanaman-tanaman obat. Ia membaca tulisannya satu-satu dan menggunakan dua guci untuk diberikan padanya. Tanaman obatnya ia campur dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Gyandev.

Malam begitu dingin dan jantung Kannan berdetak cepat. Ia tidak bisa berkeringat namun jika ia bisa, seluruh tubuhnya telah dipenuhi keringat. Tangannya tidak bergetar sama sekali dan ia dengan teliti memilah tanaman-tanaman obat yang dibawa Gyandev.

Ia selesai memasukkan seluruh obat yang ada pada mulut Gyandev setelah satu jam berlalu. Ia menghela nafas berat dan terus memegang nadi Gyandev. Ia duduk dan terus memegang pergelangan tangan Gyandev hingga matahari terbit.

Matahari telah tenggelam saat alis Gyandev menyatu. Gyandev memeras matanya dan perlahan menunjukkan mata emasnya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat wajah khawatir Kannan.

Kannan dengan segera memeriksa luka di tubuh Gyandev dan memberinya air untuk minum. Setelahnya Kannan memberikan sebuah buah air mata surga. Gyandev menerima seluruh hal yang dimasukkan ke mulutnya dalam diam. Kannan memberikannya minuman terakhir dan Gyandev akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Kannan.

"Baik," jawab Gyandev serak. Ia merasakan sesuatu seperti tali menghubungkan dirinya dengan Kannan. Ia menyentuh dahinya dan merasakan rasa panas di sana. "Aku demam?"

Kannan mengangguk lalu menggeleng. "Kau demam tapi sumber utama panas itu adalah kontrak iblis kita."

Gyandev membelalakkan matanya. "Kontrak?"

"En. Maafkan aku tapi kalau aku tidak membuat kontrak, kau tidak bisa hidup."

Mata Gyandev terasa panas. Warna merah mewarnai ujungnya dan air mata menggenang. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang tapi rasa senang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya memenuhi hatinya.

Kannan seketika panik. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Gyandev menggeleng. "Aku sangat senang…hiks…Kannan—hiks. Aku pikir—a-aku akan mati…"

Kannan tertegun dan bingung. Ia sering melihat manusia menangis tapi iblis tidak pernah menangis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa manusia bisa menangis karena senang atau sedih atau bahkan marah. Kannan mengangkat tangannya kikuk dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ia mencari di memorinya. Ratusan gambar manusia menangis melewati pikirannya. Ia berhenti pada sebuah ingatan dimana seorang pria memeluk anaknya yang mendapatkan juara satu dalam sebuah pertandingan. Air mata memenuhi wajah anak kecil itu dan ayahnya memeluk anaknya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Kannan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gyandev dan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh Gyandev. Gyandev terkejut akan perlakukan tiba-tiba Kannan namun dengan segera mengubur wajahnya di bahu Kannan yang lebar.

Di malam yang diisi oleh suara burung hantu itu, seorang manusia menangis sementara seorang iblis memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. Kontrak yang terjalin membuat mereka berbagi perasaan. Perasaan itu adalah memiliki seorang teman yang peduli satu sama lain.


	14. TANAH DAN CAHAYA

Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di pegunungan itu adalah jenis pohon yang tidak Gyandev kenali. Pohon itu memiliki tubuh yang ramping dan tinggi. Ranting-rantingnya kuat dan tidak bercabang banyak. Daunnya berbentuk bulat berwarna hijau dengan sedikit warna kuning di batang daunnya. Akarnya yang kuat menancap di tanah dengan sombong.

Kannan dan Gyandev memulai perjalanan mereka keesokan harinya. Kannan telah mencarikan beberapa buah liar untuk Gyandev makan sebagai sarapan. Saat ini, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang kelaparan.

Aura spiritual di gunung itu—tepatnya di area belakang kuil sangat tinggi. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dengan kehidupan para monster iblis dan dewa yang ada. Puluhan bahkan ratusan jenis monster tinggal di sini untuk alasan yang tidak jelas.

Gyandev berpikir tempat ini dibuat oleh dewa dan wajar untuk ada banyak monster di sekitar sini. Mungkin saja mereka adalah peliharaan dewa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kannan.

"Aku ingin mencari sebuah batu spiritual," jawab Gyandev.

"Eh?" Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah bilang jalan di belakang kuil sangat berbahaya tapi kamu…"

"Aku mencarinya untukmu," potong Gyandev. "Heryawan memberi tahuku bahwa apa yang dicari oleh oang-orang selama ini adalah sebuah batu spiritual yang sangat kaya."

Kannan menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Kau tidak perlu mencarinya. Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk alasan itu juga."

Gyandev membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?"

"Aku tidak mau kau ikut. Kau adalah orang yang mudah tertantang dan suka petualangan."

"Tetap saja!" Kedua alis Gyandev menyatu kesal. "Aku peduli padamu tapi kau malah…Ah! Ah! Aku kesal!"

Kannan terkekeh kecil. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap tanda kontrak mereka di dahi Gyandev lembut. "Jangan marah lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini."

Gyandev tertegun dan mengangguk kecil. "En. Tapi, tahu dari mana kau batu itu?"

Mata merah Kannan menyipit dan senyum jenaka terulas. "Aku kenal pemiliknya."

Mereka berjalan sekitar dua jam sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Perasaan Gyandev terus tenggelam ke lautan hitam karena semakin jauh mereka berjalan, semakin banyak tengkorak manusia terlihat.

Orang-orang percaya akan rumor monster di belakang kuil karena tidak ada yang pernah kembali setelah naik ke atas sana. Banyak penantang yang akan mendeklarasikan keinginan mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum mendaki. Masyarakat menunggu dan menunggu hingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka tunggu. Mereka perlahan melupakan orang-orang itu. Jika ada penantang baru, warga yang berminat akan membuat taruhan.

Dari luar tidak ada yang mencurigakan dan tidak ada satu pun aktivitas binatang terlihat namun. setelah kau masuk, ratusan suara aneh para monster berlomba-lomba menunjukkan suara siapa yang paling menakutkan dan keras.

Gyandev telah melihat beberapa namun, setelah ia berjalan bersama Kannan tidak satu pun bayangan monster terlihat.

Gyandev mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat mulut gua besar yang menyambut mereka. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan penuh semangat saat melihat kegelapan di dalamnya. Ia berjalan masuk mengikuti Kannan.

Saat mereka berjalan, satu per satu obor di dinding gua menyala. Api itu berwarna putih dan aneh. Gyandev merasa ada ribuan pasang mata yang mengikuti gerak geriknya. Setiap kali mereka selesai melewati sebuah obor, obor itu akan mati dan obor di depannya akan menyala.

"Ini adalah api surga," ujar Kannan.

"Api surga? Ah…" Mata Gyandev membola saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Pemilik gunung ini adalah dewa?"

Kanna mengulas senyum. "Iya."

Gyandev melihat senyum mengerikan Kannan dan memutuskan untuk menutup mulut. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gyandev merasa takut pada Kannan. Biasanya, meski Kannan sedang menyerang sesuatu, ia tidak akan menunjukkan banyak emosi namun kali ini, senyum yang diulas Kannan benar-benar mengerikan.

Gyandev menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia menenangkan diri dan memberi tahu dirinya sendiri kalau ia dan Kannan telah membuat kontrak. Kannan tidak akan melakukan apa pun padanya atau kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya.

Gua yang mereka masuki seperti jalan tanpa ujung. Mereka terus berjalan dan menemui beberapa kelelawar dengan mata emas pucat. Beberapa **stalaktik **meneteskan air tanpa henti. Suara tetesan airnya menggema di dalam gua bersamaan dengan langkah kaki mereka berdua.

Saat mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba mata Gyandev membola. Ia segera membuka mulutnya. "Kannan! Pergi!" Teriak Gyandev seraya melompat ke belakang beberapa meter.

Kannan sudah menyadari ada yang salah sebelum Gyandev memberi tahunya dan sudah siap melayang. Ia baru saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap pinggang Gyandev dan membawanya terbang namun Gyandev sudah lebih dulu melompat ke belakang.

Kannan membelalakkan matanya. "Gyandev, awas!"

"Ah!"

Sebuah lubang muncul di bawah kaki Gyandev dan menelannya jatuh. Gyandev mengutuk dalam hati. Ia jelas merasakan getaran di depan dan tidak menyangka bahwa lubang itu malah muncul di tempat ia menjauh.

Kannan tidak membuang-baung waktu untuk berpikir dan langsung meluncu masuk ke dalam lubang dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia memanggil aura kegelapannya. Elemen kegelapannya muncul memanjang seperti tali dan melaju menuju Gyandev. Tali-tali itu berhasil menangkap Gyandev dan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Kannan ingin kembali ke atas namun, saat ia mendongak, lubang itu sudah menutup.

Ia mendekatkan Gyandev pada dirinya sendiri dan mendaratkan diri dengan mulus di dasar lubang. Kannan merasakan kelembaban yang tinggi dan tanah basah yang ia injak. Gyandev tidak bisa melihat apa-apa dan reflek menggenggam tali-tali kegelapan milik Kannan untuk perlindungan.

"Kannan," panggil Gyandev pelan.

"Aku di sini." Kannan mengaktifkan mata iblisnya dan melihat sosok Gyandev yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dan semangat. Ia menghampiri Gyandev dan berbisik di telinga Gyandev. "Aku di sini."

Gyandev meraba-raba udara dan berhasil menemukan tangan Kannan. Ia menggenggamnya erat. "En. Kau di sini."

Kannan mengendus dan mencium bau tikus yang sangat bau. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan berhasil mendengar pergerakan dari belakangnya.

Suara langkah kaki berat terdengar dari belakang mereka berdua. Gyandev mendengarkan langkah kaki itu dengan cermat dan berhasil menemukan arah suara itu.

"Hahahaha. Manusia mana lagi yang berhasil sampai di sini? Akhirnya aku bisa makan manusia lagi."

Suara itu keras dan nyaring. Tergolong cempreng dan menyakitkan telinga. Kannan menatap montser neraka di hadapannya dengan sengit dan tanpa sadar tertawa. "Manusia? Yakin?"

Monster tikus raksasa itu tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya tertarik pada manusia. Tapi kalau bisa memakan iblis sepertimu juga tidak masalah."

"Ooh…"

Tikut itu bercicit keras dan berlari ke arah Kannan. Kannan tersenyum dan bergeser ke samping untuk menghindari tikus bau itu. Tikus itu tertawa dan kembali berlari ke arah Kannan. Kali ini Kannan melompat dan mendarat di atas kepala tikus itu. Tikus itu menggeram lalu mendongak untuk menjatuhkan Kannan dan Gyandev yang berada di bawah perlindungan elemen kegelapan.

Kannan melompat dan mendarat di depan tikus itu. "Ah. Tidak sabaran," ujar Kannan.

Tikus itu menggeram dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, siap untuk menelan manusia dan iblis tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan keras dan siap untuk mengunyah saat makhluk beda ras itu menghilang dan ia hanya bisa menahan nyeri dari gigi tajamnya yang saling bertabrakan.

Ketika tikus itu menoleh marah, Kannan sudah berada di belakang tikus itu. "Dimana dewimu?" Tanya Kannan,

"Dewi? Hah! Dewi apa? Gua ini adalah milkku seorang! Tidak ada dewi di sini!" Jawab tikus itu.

"Tidak ada dewi? Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu aku harus membunuhmu."

Kannan mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya di bawah monster itu. Sang monster membelalakkan matanya dan berusaha kabur namun aura itu dengan lincah mengikutinya. Perlahan, aura kegelapan itu menelan sang tikus. Tikus itu terus mencicit nyaring hingga akhirnya berhenti untuk selamanya.

Kannan mengusap perutnya dan menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Cukup enak."

Gyandev yang tidak tahu apa-apa mendengar hal ini dan terkejut. "Kau memakannya? Bagaimana?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo keluar."

Kannan berusaha membuka lubang di atas mereka namun gagal. Ia meminta tolong Gyandev namun Gyandev tidak bisa melihat dan Kannan tidak mengizinkan Gyandev menempelkan telinganya ke tanah. Pada akhirnya, Kannan mengikuti jalan di bawah tanah.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga cahaya kecil muncul di hadapan mereka. Kannan mengedutkan bibirnya dan berusaha mengusir cahaya itu namun cahaya itu malah melawan Kannan seperti ia memiliki kesadarannya sendiri.

Gyandev yang akhirnya bisa melihat cahaya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi. Ia memerhatikan cahaya itu dan merasakan rasa hangat di sekitarnya. "Apa ini api surga juga?"

Bola kecil itu bergetar lalu bergoyang-goyang seperti sedang menggeleng.

"Kalau bukan lalu apa?" Tanya Gyandev.

Kannan menjawab dengan nada jijik. "Dia ini cahaya dewa. Kau tahu, elemen cahaya."

Gyandev memebalalakkan matanya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat elemen cahaya secara langsung…"

Kannan tidak membalas Gyandev dan membairkannya memperhatikan bola cahaya itu. Ia menunggu dengan sabar dan saat kesabarannya telah habis, ia berbicara. "Dimana dewimu?" Tanyanya pada bola itu.

Bola cahaya itu sepertinya mengenali Kannan dan mengeluarkan suara desisan. Cahayanya menerang dan menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Kannan.

Kannan mendengus. "Kalau tidak mau jawab ya sudah. Aku bisa cari sendiri."

Gyandev melihat interaksi mereka berdua dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Sekarang sudah ada cahaya. Aku akan membuat lubang di atas."

Bola cahaya itu menggeleng dan menghalangi Gyandev.

"Aku tidak boleh membuat lubang?"

Bola cahaya itu mengangguk.

"Tapi kamu sedang mencari batu spiritual."

Bola cahaya itu diam sebentar sebelum melayang-layang mengitari tubuh Gyandev. Bola cahaya itu lalu berhenti sebentar dan maju ke arah tenggara.

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Gyandev dengan senang mengikuti bola cahaya itu. Satu-satunya alasan Kannan tidak bisa menemukan arah adalah ini bukan teritorinya sama sekali. Saat mereka masih berada di luar Kannan masih tahu jalan namun, begitu masuk ke dalam gua, aura tanda daerah kuasa seorang dewi begitu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa menemukan jalan.

Mereka berdua mengikuti bola cahaya itu masuk lebih jauh ke dalam gua. Bola itu menuntun mereka berdua dan berhenti setelah setengah jam berlalu. Di hadapan mereka, sebuah tanggga melingkar ke atas dengan indah. Gyandev mendongak dan tak sabar untuk segera naik.

Kannan berjalan di depan. Mereka menaiki tangga perlahan dan mendengarkan pergerakan di sekitar mereka. Bola cahaya itu dengan senang menuntun mereka.

Entah sudah berapa ratus atau bahkan ribu anak tangga yang telah mereka naiki. Gyandev sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga dan nafasnya memberat. Kannan sendiri merasakan aura spiritual dewa yang begitu kuat dan senyum mengerikan terulas di wajahnya.

Nafas Gyandev sudah pendek saat ia sampai di ujung tangga. Di hadapannya, sebuah pintu raksasa dengan ukiran yang indah dan menyala terang memasuki penglihatannya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata 'wah' dengan penuh penghargaan.

Di sampingnya, mata iblis Kannan aktif dan tanduknya keluar. Ekor iblisnya mengayun tidak sabar dan gigi taringnya memanjang.

Tak lama lagi, ia akan mencapai surga.


	15. TANAH DAN EMAS

Bola cahaya yang menuntun mereka bergetar sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Kannan mendorong pintu besar itu dan suara kayu yang bergesekkan dengan lantai terdengar keras. Gyandev menutup telinganya saat mendengar suara keras pintu berat itu.

Cahaya terang menyelinap dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Kannan mengeluarkan aura iblisnya untuk menekan cahaya itu dengan ganas dan melindungi tubuhnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sempurna. Ruangan besar yang dihiasi oleh berlian warna warni bersinar dengan indah. Tumpukan perhiasan mengisi setiap sudut ruangan namun apa yang menjadi perhatian Gyandev dan Kannan saat ini adalah sebuah batu yang melayang-layang di tengah ruangan.

Batu itu berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan warna putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Cahaya kuning bersinar redup dan melingkupi batu itu dengan tenang. Di antara gemerlap harta, batu sederhana ini terlihat aneh. Namun, jika kau mengetahui fungsinya, seluruh perhiasan yang ada seperti sampah.

Itu adalah batu spiritual yang tak ternilai harganya.

Orang mengatakan itu berusia seribu tahun namun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang tahu pasti berapa lama batu itu telah menyimpan aura spirtual. Yang jelas, seribu tahun yang lalu, seorang dewi mengambilnya dan menyimpannya ke ruangan harta ini.

Kannan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Gyandev. "Tetua iblisku pernah bercerita, dulu sekali, sebuah batu dipoles oleh dewa dan iblis. Dewa dan iblis ini bersahabat dan mereka memutuskan untuk membuat kalung yang terdiri dari 15 batu putih. Suatu hari mereka bertengkar dan bertarung habis-habisan. Mereka berdua mati di tangan masing-masing dan batu dari kalung-kalung itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru dunia." Kannan menegapkan tubuhnya. "Ini adalah salah satunya."

"Apa kita akan mencari semuanya?" Tanya Gyandev.

Kannan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Satu saja sudah cukup. Oh iya, setelah ini kau benar-benar harus kembali ke rumah."

Gyandev mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Kau adalah setengah dari setengahnya dewa dan tidak bisa masuk ke surga kecuali kau mati," jawab Kannan santai.

Gyandev menelan ludahnya susah payah dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada batu spiritual di tengah ruangan. "Ambil sekarang?"

Kannan tertawa kecil. Ia baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya saat suara tawa lembut seorang wanita menggema di ruangan itu. Tawa itu begitu lembut dan halus. Mengalun dan terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu. Jantung Gyandev berdetak cepat tanpa sadar. Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring.

"Keluarlah," ujar Kannan.

Di hadapan mereka, sebuah pintu yang awalnya tertutup terbuka perlahan dan menggeser perhiasan-perhiasan emas yang menutupnya. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan langsing terlihat perlahan. Pintu itu terbuka sendiri tanpa dorongan dari sang wanita. Orang mana pun tahu ia menggunakan sihir untuk membukanya.

Wanita itu mempunyai mata emas yang indah dan dalam. Rambutnya berwarna coklat muda dan tergerai lurus di punggungnya. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dan mengenakan perhiasan seperti kalung, anting, dan gelang serta cincin yang terbuat dari emas. Jika diperhatikan lebih jauh, kau akan melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari-jari kakinya yang indah.

Ia tidak mengenakan sepatu namun kakinya begitu bersih. Langkah kakinya yang anggun membawa bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng emas di gelang kakinya. Barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya dengan ajaib berpindah dan membuat jalan untuk wanita itu. Dengan tawa yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya, ia menghampiri Kannan dan Gyandev.

"Masih setampan dulu. Ai, ai," ujar wanita itu.

Kannan tertawa dan turut menghampiri sang wanita. Mereka berhenti di tengah ruangan tepat di bawah batu spiritual yang melayang. "Masih secantik dulu. Ai, ai," tiru Kannan.

"Tentu saja." Wanita itu mengulas senyum. "Kau mau apa, Kannan?"

Kannan membalas senyumnya. "Kau tentu tahu, Shanti."

"Batu ini tidak kusimpan di ruang hartaku untuk diberikan padamu. Kita semua sudah sepakat untuk tidak menyentuh batu spiritual ini dan membiarkannya di tempatnya berada."

"Saat kau membangun ruang harta di gunung ini kau sudah melanggar kesepakatan itu."

"Oh? Kau lupa di sini ada emas kesukaanku?"

"Dewi Emas Shanti," ujar Kannan dingin.

"Raja Neraka Utara," balas Shanti tak kalah dingin.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Aura cahaya dan kegelapan muncul di tubuh dewi dan iblis itu. Gyandev membelalakkan matanya saat ia mendengar kata-kata Shanti.

"Kamu…Raja Neraka Utara?" Gumam Gyandev.

Shanti melirik Gyandev dan melihat tanda iblis di dahinya. "Oh, kau merendahkan dirimu dan menjalin kontrak, Kannan?"

"Bagaimana mungkin Dewi penguasa gunung ini tidak tahu?"

Shanti melunturkan senyum mengejeknya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dan sebuah kipas emas muncul di tangannya. Kannan mengeluarkan pedang hitamnya. Dalam sekejap mata, mereka berdua saling menyerang. Tulang kipas yang terbuat dari emas bertubrukan dengan pedang hitam.

Kannan mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya dan memaksa Gyandev mundur. Ia lalu melingkupi Gyandev dengan sebuah bola kegelapan untuk memastikan Gyandev aman. Perlahan, ia mencuri aura spiritual dari batu spiritual di tengah ruangan itu. Setelah puas, ia berhenti dan dengan semangat menyerang Shanti.

Shanti mundur dan membuka kipas lipatnya. Ia lalu membuka kipasnya dan mengibaskan sejumlah kekuatan spiritual pada Kannan. Kannan dengan mudah memblokir serangan itu dan membuat kekuatan spiritual itu meledak di tempat lain. Sebuah sayatan raksasa di salah satu dinding terbentuk seiring dengan suara ledakan yang besar. Gyandev membelalakkan matanya dan melihat pertarungan di depannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Kannan dan Shanti terus bertukar serangan. Shanti mengibaskan kipasnya berkali-kali dan Kannan mengelaknya berkali-kali pula. Kannan tidak mau kalah dan mengeluarkan aura kegelapannya. Sebuah tangan berwarna hitam muncul dari lantai dan naik ke atas, berusaha mengikat Shanti yang berdiri di atas tumpukan emasnya.

Shanti melompat dan melayang di udara. Ia melihat tangan kegelapan itu terus mencarinya dan mengibaskan kipasnya. Kali ini, bukan kekuatan spiritual yang dikeluarkan, elemen cahayanya akhirnya ia keluarkan untuk pertama kalinya. Gyandev menyipitkan matanya. Tangan kegelapan itu menahan bola cahaya itu sebelum kedua elemen meledak dan membuat perhiasan di sekitarnya melayang dan tersebar ke segala penjuru.

Kannan maju ke depan dengan ujung pedangnya yang menatap Shanti ganas. Shanti menahan ujung pedang itu dengan tulang kipas emasnya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Shanti lalu mengumpulkan elemen cahayanya dan membutakan Kannan.

Kannan dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan kebutaan itu dan mengalihkan arah tusukannya. Pedangnya berhasil menusuk bahu Shanti. Aura kegelapan dengan tidak sabaran keluar dan masuk ke dalam luka itu. Shanti mendesis dan mundur. Ia menggunakan teleportasi dan berpindah ke sudut lain ruangan itu.

Mata emas Shanti melihat luka pedang di bahunya lalu menggertakkan giginya. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya dan mengeluarkan cahaya darinya. Aura kegelapan yang belum sempat masuk ke jantung Shanti menghilang dan mengudara.

Shanti mendongak dan mengibaskan kipasnya. Cahaya muncul dan berusaha menangkap Kannan. Kannan yang hampir menyentuh batu spiritual harus mundur dan membalas cahaya itu dengan kegelapannya.

Mereka berdua kembali bertemu dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Kipas lipat yang harusnya menjadi alat untuk mendinginkan diri berkali-kali menghantam pedang dan menangkis seluruh serangan. Suara nyaring antara pedang dan kipas emas menggema dalam ruangan emas itu. Gyandev menggulum bibirnya dan merasakan detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini perasaam Kannan atau ini adalah perasaannya sendiri. Yang jelas, kalimat ingin cepat menang terus mengulang di pikirannya.

Di hadapan seorang dewi dan iblis, ia bukanlah apa-apa dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Gyandev merasa lemah.

Dalam waktu tak sampai sepuluh menit, ruangan yang awalnya indah dan berhiaskan berlian paling berharga jatuh dalam kekacauan. Lubang dan retakan terlihat di seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Banyak perhiasan yang hancur terkena serangan tanpa henti itu. Jika manusia biasa melihatnya, mungkin mereka sudah mengeluarkan air mata darah dan menangisi perhiasan-perhiasan mahal itu.

Shanti melirik perhiasannya yang hancur dan menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengibaskan kipasnya dan memaksa Kannan berhenti di salah satu sudut ruangan. Kannan memanggil harimau kegelapan. Harimau itu dengan patuh berlari ke arah Shanti dan menyerangnya.

Kannan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dan pergi menghampiri batu spiritual yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pertarungan di sekitarnya. Ia meraih batu spitritualnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dalam kecepatan yang tak dapat dilihat oleh mata, Kannan memasukkan batu itu ke dalam kantung sihirnya.

Inti kematian di dalamnya bergetar lalu menerima batu spiritual itu dengan senang. Ia menyerap batu spiritual itu dan mengabaikan inti spiritual Kannan.

Seketika mata iblis Kannan menyala terang dan ia mengulas senyum mengerikan. Harimau kegelapannya meraung keras dan seluruh berlian yang ditanam ke dalam dinding berjatuhan. Tubuh Shanti bergetar takut dan mengibaskan elemen cahaya begitu saja sampai ia tidak tahu berapa banyak yang ia keluarkan.

Kannan tidak menggunakan pedangnya dan hanya melambaikan tangannya pelan. Cahaya itu menghilang begitu saja dan aura kegelapan melaju dengan gesit menyerang Shanti. Mata emas Shanti membola dan ia dengan cepat membuat tameng dari elemen cahayanya.

Suara ledakan yang besar terdengar. Gyandev membuka matanya dan melihat dewi yang beberapa menit lalu masih mulus dan cantik sekarang berada di dalam lubang di dinding dengan luka di tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan pendek. Bibirnya memuntahkan darah dan matanya menatap ke arah lawannya dengan penuh kebencian.

Shanti bangun perlahan. Lukanya mengeluarkan cahaya putih dan menutup perlahan. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengejek pada Kannan. "Kau kekurangan kekuatan spiritual, huh? Apa kau sudah turun dari takhtamu di Neraka Utara hingga kau tidak boleh menyerap kekuatan spiritual di sana lagi?"

Kannan menatap Shanti dingin. "Apa kau kekurangan kekuatan spiritual hingga harus membuat ruang harta di gua seperti ini dan menyerap kekuatan spiritual dari batu ini, hm?" Ah, kau dikeluarkan dari surga 'kan?"

Shanti menggeram marah. "Sialan kau!"

Ia maju dan menyerang Kannan dengan kekuatan cahayanya bertubi-tubi. Kannan tidak berpindah bahkan tidak menaikkan jarinya sedikit pun. Seluruh serangan itu menghilang setelah menabrak bola pelindung yang terbuat dari elemen kegelapannya.

Serangan Shanti perlahan melemah. Nafasnya semakin pendek dan ia tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama besar seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Kannan melihat ini dan mendengus geli. Memerintahkan harimaunya untuk mengurus Shanti dan berjalan mendekati Gyandev.

Bola yang melindungi Gyandev perlahan menghilang. Gyandev berdiri tegap menyambut Kannan dengan gugup. Aura di sekitar tubuh Kannan berubah drastis dan tatapannya mendingin. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh dan setiap langkahnya menyisakan aura kegelapan yang gelap.

"Kannan…"

Kannan menaikkan satu tangannya. "Aku akan mengirimmu pergi sekarang juga."

"Tunggu." Gyandev maju dan meraih tangan Kannan yang terangkat. "Kau adalah Raja Neraka Utara dan aku tidak perlu penjelasan tentang hal itu tapi, Kannan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan di surga?"

Gyandev menanyakan hal ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi Kannan jelas-jelas tidak memakan batu spiritual itu atau menghancurkannya untuk mengambil kekuatan spiritualnya. Gyandev yakin ia telah memasukkan batu spiritual itu ke dalam satu-satunya kantung sihir yang dibawa kemana-mana oleh Kannan.

"Aku bukan orang jahat yang akan menyatakan tujuannya di pertengahan drama. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, apa pun kemungkinan terburuk yang ada di pikiranmu adalah apa yang akan kulakukan." Kannan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada gunanya kau khawatir. Kontrak kita sudah berakhir."

Gyandev membelalakkan matanya. Ia tanpa sadar menyentuh dahinya dan merabanya. Ekspresinya jatuh saat ia ingat bagaimana rasa panas yang luar biasa muncul di dahinya saat Kannan berhasil mendapatkan batu spiritual dan menyerang Shanti.

"Kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu tidak kuat menahan kotnrak dan kontrak itu menghilang. Sudah, Gyandev. Sampai jumpa."

Dalam satu lambaian tangan, Gyandev ditelan oleh aura kegelapan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Bibirya menyatu erat dan matanya menatap lurus pada Kannan.

Sebelum seluruh tubuhnya ditelah oleh kekuatan teleportasi Kannan, Gyandev membuka mulutnya dan berbicara tanpa suara.

'Aku menunggumu.'


	16. CAHAYA DAN KEGELAPAN

**Fang as Kannan**

**Cahaya as Prabangkara**

**Halilintar as Narendra**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Surga yang cerah perlahan menggelap. Awan putih berubah menjadi gelap dan menebal. Monster-monster dewa berlarian dan bersembunyi di tempat yang menurut mereka paling aman dalam waktu yang cepat. Para penghuni surga perlahan mengangkat kepala mereka dan melihat perubahan di surga.

Di takhta Surga Utara, Prabangkara yang sedang membaca catatan reinkarnasi menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangannya berhenti pada posisi membalikkan halaman di tengah-tengah. Ia perlahan menutup bukunya dan melemparnya ke belakang. Buku itu menghilang ditelan udara dan tak terlihat lagi. Prabangkara berdiri dengan tegap dan menatap langit dengan mata emas murninya.

Rambut putihnya yang diselingi warna oranye bergerak ditiup angin. Jubah putih dengan pola rumit abu-abunya bergoyang seiring pergerakannya. Sepatu _boots_ putihnya menyentuh lantai dan suara langkahnya menggema dengan keras di istana Surga Utara yang megah.

Ia mendengus kecil. "Berani juga dia."

Di sisi lain, takhta Surga Selatan telah lama dikosongkan. Hawa hangat yang masih menguar dari singgahsananya menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya pergi belum lama. Indra, dengan wajah penuh keseriusan keluar dari istananya dengan cepat. Rambut pirang panjangnya tertiup angin dengan ganas. Dalam sekali kedipan, ia menghilang dari istana Surga Selatan dan pergi ke tempat lain.

Jika neraka dihiasi oleh magma dan api yang panas, awan putih yang lembut melayang-layang di surga. Hawa sejuk membuat siapa pun yang datang merasa tenang. Para monster surga berjalan dengan bebas. Tawa dan alunan musik merdu terdengar di segala penjuru. Dewa-dewa kematian berjalan keluar masuk dengan arwah orang meninggal di sampingnya.

Di sebuah taman awan, dimana sebuah pohon besar dengan daun berbentuk hati berdiri, sebuah bola berwarna putih kekuningan memancar terang. Ia menjadi sumber kehidupan dan penerang surga. Meski begitu, ada atau tidaknya bola ini tidak begitu berpengaruh bagi penerangan karena banyak dewa yang menguasai elemen cahaya.

Inti kehidupan.

Kannan muncul di gerbang menuju inti kehidupan dan menyunggingkan senyum. Ia berjalan masuk perlahan. Matanya melekat pada inti kehidupan yang seakan mengundangnya datang. Tangannya terulur ke depan, menyentuh inti kehidupan itu.

Awalnya inti kehidupan itu bergetar merasakan sentuhan dari iblis. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, ia menerima sentuhan Kannan dan mengenalinya sebagai satu dari empat raja dunia akhirat. Kannan mengenggamnya erat, membawanya ke depan wajahnya dan memperhatikan inti kehidupan itu.

Sama seperti kala ia mengambil inti kematian, seorang raja datang dan menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Pedang petir berwarna kuning muncul dan menusuk bahunya. Kannan dengan cepat berpindah dan muncul di belakang penyerangnya. Lalu dengan lincah menendang orang itu.

Indra sang penguasa Surga Selatan menatanya sengit. Inti kehidupan yang telah berdiam di teritorinya selama entah berapa lama telah disentuh bahkan dicuri oleh seorang iblis!

Meski itu bukan iblis rendahan, inti kehidupan tetaplah milik surga. Mungkin inti kehidupan mengenali Kannan sebagai raja dunia akhirat tapi Indra tidak menerimanya!

Indra menyerang Kannan tanpa henti. Berbagai senjata yang terbuat dari petir terus menghujam Kannan. Kannan yang sudah tidak lagi terkekang oleh inti kematian dan bisa menyerap aura spiritual yang ada di surga dengan lihai menghindar. Ia membalas serangan Indra yang tidak ada habisnya dengan mudah.

"Hujaman petir!"

Ribuan pedang petir muncul di sekeliling Kannan. Pedang-pedang itu melesat ke arahnya dan menusuknya di segala arah. Asap menutupi tempat inti kehidupan melayang dan Indra tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Saat asap menghilang dan Indra siap maju untuk mengambil kembali inti kehidupan.

Mata emas Indra membola. Kannan tidak ada sama sekali di tempatnya menyerang. Ia berbalik dan Kannan berada di belakangnya tertawa kecil. "Hai."

Kannan menendang Indra dengan penuh semangat dan membuatnya menabrak pohon. Darah keluar dari mulut Indra dengan kasar. Indra menyentuh dadanya yang membiru karena serangan itu. Setidaknya ia adalah dewa dan luka itu akan cepat sembuh.

Kannan menghampiri Indra dan menginjak kepalanya. "Aku benar-benar suka padamu," ujar Kannan sambil tertawa senang.

Di antara raja dunia akhirat lainnya, raja yang paling suka ia _bully_ adalah Indra. Dewa ini sangat sombong dan suka memamerkan barang-barangnya. Tiap kali Kannan datang ke surga, ia akan disambut dengan pameran benda berharga Indra. Jika ia sedang iseng, ia akan mem_bully_ Indra hingga Indra akan menangis di depan inti kehidupan seharian. Menginjak Indra seperti ini bukanlah hal yang pertama baginya. Hanya saja, setelah 500 tahun sibuk, perasaannya kali ini benar-benar sangat senang.

Dari dulu, satu-satunya hal yang paling ia banggakan adalah inti kehidupan. Kannan tidak memegang inti kematian di teritorinya jadi ia selalu menyerang Kannan dengan itu. Sekarang, melihat Kannan mengambil inti kehidupan dengan mudah, Indra tentu saja tidak terima dan sangat marah hingga ia ingin meledakkan seluruh surga!

Indra menggeram dan menangkap kaki Kannan. Ia lalu membanting tubuh Kannan dan menghajarya berkali-kali. Kannan tertawa gila dan mereka bergulat, melupakan tujuan pertarungan mereka sebelumnya.

Saat mereka asyik bergulat, sebuah serangan cahaya memisahkan mereka. Kannan mendesis dan melihat lengan atas kanannya yang terbakar. Ia menatap garang ke arah gerbang dan melihat orang yang paling tidak ia sukai berdiri di sana.

"Apakah kau tidak punya kerjaan lain, hah?" Tanya dewa itu dingin.

"Tidak. Maka dari itu aku ke sini untuk bermain," jawab Kannan.

"Kannan."

"Apa? Mau memarahiku? Sini."

Prabangkara melambaikan tangannya dan sabit cahaya menyerang Kannan. Indra melihat kedatangan Prabangkara dan dengan pintar ikut bertarung. Kannan terus terpojokkan oleh elemen cahaya sementara Prabangkara mendesis tanpa henti saat elemen kegelapan berusaha menelannya.

Kannan dengan marah melempar Indra ke pohon. Sebuah lubang besar muncul di batang pohon tua itu dan menjebak Indra di dalamnya. Sebelum Indra dapat keluar, Kannan telah mengikatnya dengan elemen kegelapan dan mencegahnya berbuat macam-macam.

Kannan dan Prabangkara melakukan pertarungan yang sangat sengit. Dibanding dengan Dewi Shanti, Prabangkara jutaan kali jauh lebih kuat darinya. Posisi Kannan dan Prabangkara sama dan tidak pernah ada kata menang atau kalah di antara mereka.

Kannan tidak tahu mengapa tapi sepertinya raja yang memegang inti kehidupan dan kematian adalah orang lembut yang mudah dijahili sedangkan yang tidak adalah kebalikannya.

Kannan telah lama mengeluarkan berbagai macam binatang kegelapannya dan berusaha memojokkan Prabangkara. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih lima menit dengan binatang peliharaan Kannan, Prabangkara berhenti memberi mereka perhatian dan menunjuk Kannan dengan jarinya.

Kannan membelalakkan matanya. Cahaya yang terang dan panas muncul dari jari telunjuk itu, dengan ganas melesat ke arahnya. Prabangkara melihat Kannan dapat menahannya dengan aura kegelapannya dan mengeluarkan busur. Ia menarik tali busur tersebut dan anak panah yang terbuat dari elemen cahaya muncul.

Tembakan demi tembakan tidak ada yang benar-benar melukai Kannan. Prabangkara sendiri harus berjuang menjauhi harimau kegelapan yang sepertinya sangat menyukainya karena terus mengerjarnya dan berusaha mengeluskan kepalanya ke tubuh Prabangkara.

Kannan berhenti dan menangkis anak panah lainnya dengan pedang miliknya. Ia lalu maju ke arah Prabangkara dan menusuk perutnya. Pada saat yang sama, busur cahaya menusuk dadanya namun tidak berhasil mengenai jantung mau pun inti elemen dan inti spiritualnya.

Prabangkara dan Kannan sama-sama meludahkan darah. Prabangkara tertawa mengejek. "Masih ragu untuk benar-benar membunuhku, huh?"

Kannan balas tertawa. "Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama. Saat Prabangkara ingin mengutarakan balasannya, awan hitam yang mengeluarkan kilat berwarna merah muncul di atas kepala mereka.

Kannan tertawa keras. "Kemari, Narendra! Ayo kita lihat petir mana yang berhasil menyambarku hari ini!"

Hujan petir datang namun sebuah lubang muncul di tengah-tengah awan tersebut. Seekor naga hitam muncul di tengahnya dan menghalangi hujaman petir yang datang dari awan.

Narendra berlari dan menghampiri Kannan. Mengeluarkan pedang petirnya dan menusuk Kannan tanpa henti.

Prabangkara mundur lalu setelah beberapa pertimbangan maju ke depan. Pertarungan dua lawan satu itu cukup untuk memojokkan Kannan.

Jika Indra terdengar begitu kasihan karena sering menjadi sasaran kekejaman Kannan, Narendra adalah korban keisengannya. Mereka berada di lingkungan pertemanan yang sama dan sering bermain bersama. Narendra sering diisengi hingga merengek di depan Kannan. Pada saat satu rengekan saja lolos dari bibirnya, Kannan akan segera menghampirinya lalu memeluknya. Meminta maaf dengan lembut hanya untuk mengulang perbuatannya di kemudian hari.

Prabangkara sendiri mempunyai hubungan yang tidak dingin dan tidak hangat dengan Kannan. Mereka jarang bertemu karena Prabangkara terlalu angkuh. Kannan malas berhubungan dengannya yang terlalu dingin. Jika mereka bertemu, keduanya hanya akan duduk membaca buku dan minum teh atau bertarung untuk menghabiskan waktu. Meski tak sering bertukar kata, Kannan mengerti Prabangkara dan Prabangkara mengerti Kannan.

Ketika Prabangkara mendengar Kannan mencuri inti kematian, ia hanya menutup bukunya dan terdiam disaat dewa lain sudah heboh memperkirakan apa yang akan Kannan lakukan. Ia mengerti Kannan dengan baik dan bisa menebak tujuannya. Meski begitu, Prabangkara diam saja.

Ia diam-diam memperhatikan gerak gerik Kannan. Begitu ia melihat Kannan berada di rumah seorang penyihir dan bermain dengan senang, ia menutup matanya dan berhanti mengikuti Kannan.

Kannan telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan ia tidak perlu takut Kannan akan melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar.

Sayangnya, Prabangkara salah. Ia tidak mengerti Kannan dengan baik. Kannan tetap akan mewujudkan keinginan terkonyolnya. Menyatukan inti kehidupan dan kematian lalu menjadi raja tunggal di dunia manusia, iblis, dan dewa.

Prabangkara tidak terima.

Maka dari itu, ia segera pergi dari istananya begitu mendengar keributan. Ia menyerang Kannan tanpa henti dan berniat membunuhnya namun ia gagal.

Kannan tidak punya niatan untuk membunuhnya.

Kannan masih menghormatinya.

Kannan menyayanginya.

Prabangkara mengerti bahwa Kannan mengisengi Indra serta Narendra untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangnya. Mereka lahir dengan tujuan masing-masing namun masih terikat sebagai saudara tidak langsung. Mereka lahir dari inti kematian dan kehidupan dan hidup sebagai penerus surga dan neraka saat usia tetua mereka telah habis dan mereka kembali ke inti kematian dan kehidupan.

Prabangkara tidak bisa diprovokasi maka dari itu Kannan menghindarinya. Ia tidak menjahili Prabangkara dan hanya duduk diam di samping Prabangakra yang sedang membaca. Ia akan ikut membaca dengan tenang dan tidak membuat keributan. Mereka akan bertarung saat Prabangkara selesai dengan bukunya dan hasil seri akan selalu muncul.

Kannan bisa saja membunuh Prabangkara tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Hal ini karena perasaan yang tumbuh di antara saudara ini terlalu kuat baginya. Ia menyayangi Prabangkara selayaknya ia menyayangi Indra dan Narendra.

Elemen mereka berbeda. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dan selalu bertolak belakang. Mereka hanya akan selalu menyakiti dalam diam.

Prabangkara tidak bisa menahan perasaannya dan dengan kejam menyerang Kannan. Tak lupa ia melepas ikatan Indra dan pertarungan itu segera berubah menjadi tiga lawan satu.

Di Bumi sana, Gyandev dan seluruh manusia mendongak melihat langit yang menggelap. Petir terus muncul dan bunyi gemuruh membuat para orang tua memaksa anaknya pulang. Perlahan, air hujan turun membasahi tanah. Hafeez masuk ke dalam rumah setelah seharian berjemur dan tidur dengan santai di atas kursi panjang.

Gyandev mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sangat ingin berdoa tapi tidak ada satu pun dewa mau pun iblis yang bisa ia percayai sekarang. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan berharap Kannan akan kembali.


	17. INTI KEMATIAN DAN KEHIDUPAN

Kannan melompat ke atas awan dan mengeluarkan inti kematian dari kantung sihirnya. Kedua inti dunia berada di masing-masing tangannya dan bercahaya dengan caranya sendiri. Narenda, Indra, dan Prabangkara menatap Kannan ganas dan kembali meluncurkan berbagai serangan padanya.

Naga kegelapannya menangkis seluruh serangan itu dan meraung ganas. Kannan menstabilkan nafasnya dan matanya menyala terang. Ia perlahan mendekatkan kedua inti tersebut. Seperti kutub magnet utara dan selatan, kedua inti itu tidak menolak dan mendekati satu sama lain.

Di dunia manusia, hujan badai membuat warga panik. Mereka tidak mengetahui apa pun namun mereka yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan para iblis dan dewa. Mereka hanya bisa berharap hujan badai ini akan segera berakhir dan tidak meruntuhkan rumah mereka.

Di saat ini, Kannan tidak mendengar apa pun. Seluruh serangan berhenti saat hampir menyentuhnya dengan kompak. Ketiga raja dunia akhirat yang lain menatap dua inti itu dengan takut. Jantung mereka berdetak keras dan cepat.

Mereka hanya tahu satu hal, jika kedua inti itu disatukan, orang yang menyatukannya akan menjadi Tuhan. Dunia yang tidak memiliki Tuhan ini akhirnya akan memiliki satu dan entah apa yang akan terjadi pada surga dan neraka.

Kannan adalah orang yang hebat dan berdedikasi. Semua orang tahu akan hal ini. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang bisa menerima jika ia menjadi Tuhan.

Seluruh raja dunia akhirat mengetahui bahwa di dimensi lain, di galaksi lain dimana kehidupan lain terbentuk dengan caranya sendiri, ribuan Tuhan berebut tempat di hati para manusia. Tuhan demi Tuhan tercipta dan iman para manusia tergoyahkan. Mereka bertarung tanpa henti dan menunjukkan kuasa Tuhan mereka.

Tapi mereka tidak mau.

Mereka hanyalah raja surga dan neraka. Tidak ada yang menyembah mereka sebagai Tuhan namun dewa dan iblis menghormati mereka. Manusia menyayangi Bumi dan kekayaan alamnya. Memanfaatkannya dengan baik dan menempuh pendidikan untuk dunia yang lebih baik.

Manusia itu begitu sederhana. Mereka mempunyai rasa syukur yang tinggi akan elemen mereka masing-masing dan menggunakannya dengan baik. Tiap-tiap kerajaan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membangun kerajaan mereka untuk masa depan yang cerah.

Di telinga dan mata Kannan saat ini, ia mendengar dua suara dan melihat ribuan galaksi.

Sebuah suara yang berat dari inti kematian berkata. "Kita hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak kehidupan di luar sana. Ada yang memiliki Tuhan dan ada yang tidak peduli akan Tuhan. Bagi mereka, tidak ada yang ajaib. Ada yang memiliki begitu banyak Tuhan dan bertarung. Mereka berperang hanya karena berbeda pandangan."

Suara lembut dari inti kehidupan berkata. "Apakah kamu mau manusia di galaksi kita ini menghormati dan menyembahmu dengan penuh hati? Apakah kamu tidak takut jika suatu hari nanti, karena manusia mengetahui keberadaan Tuhan, menemukan Tuhan lain untuk disembah dan dunia yang berperang demi menunjukkan Tuhan yang paling hebat tercipta?"

Inti kematian tertawa kecil. "Kamu terlalu naif."

Inti kehidupan berbicara dalam senyumnya. "Lupakan keinginanmu. Pergilah kembali ke neraka dan jalani tugasmu. Jutaan arwah menunggu hukuman darimu."

Inti kematian mengejek. "Kau harus mengatakan itu pada Indra. Lihatlah dia yang setiap ahri mencari barang untuk dikoleksi."

"Ai. Jangan seperti itu. Itu adalah hobinya. Biarkan saja."

Kannan terdiam. Ia menggulum bibirnya dan tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya iseng."

Inti kehidupan bergetar marah. "Iseng?"

Kannan nyengir saja. "Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian bersatu."

Inti kematian lepas dari genggamannya dan mengetuk kepala Kannan. "Dasar anak bodoh! Aku menghukummu untuk menyapu istanamu sendiri selama seratus tahun!"

Inti kehidupan tidak mau kalah. "Aku menghukummu untuk membangun istana baru untuk Narendra."

Kannan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Eh? Narendra belum membangunnya?"

"Ai, ia sibuk merengek. Kau tidak ada dan ia tidak bisa merengek pada siapa pun jadi ia pergi ke istanamu dan menghancurkannya lalu merengek di depan istanamu," ujar inti kematian.

Kannan terdiam dan sudut bibirnya berkedut kesal. "En. Baiklah."


	18. SELESAI

Ketiga raja dunia akhirat melihat kedua inti itu menghilang dan sebuah inti kehidupan munul kembali di tempat awalnya. Mereka melihat Kannan tertawa lebar dan penuh dengan kesenangan.

Narendra adalah yang paling pertama berbicara. "Kemana inti kematian? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Kannan menjawab ringan. "Aku iseng mencurinya dan penasaran apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka disatukan. Itu saja."

Indra tidak begitu peduli dan langsung menghampiri inti kehidupan. Setelah melihat inti itu baik-baik saja, ia menghela nafas lega lalu memarahi Kannan. "Kau gila! Kau masih berani bercanda di umurmu yang sekarang?! Candaanmu tidak lucu."

Indra dan Narendra mulai menyerang Kannan. Kannan tertawa dan membalas seluruh serangan mereka dengan hati yang ringan.

Prabangkara berdiri diam. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Kannan benar-benar bercanda dan melakukan hal ini atas dasar keisengan. Ia menggeram marah dan melempar busurnya. Ia bergabung dengan keributan dan bermain seperti anak kecil. Pukul-pukulan dan mencakar. Mengejek satu sama lain dengan kesal.

Di dunia manusia, hujan berlangsung selama setengah tahun. Setelahnya cuaca kembali normal dan lima tahun berlalu dengan cepat sementara di dunia surga dan neraka baru saja terlewat lima hari. Selama lima hari itu, keempat raja dunia akhirat bercanda dan bertengkar sepanjang hari. Mereka menikmati hari santai mereka dan berbincang dengan senang.

Selama lima tahun di dunia manusia, Gyandev tidak banyak berubah. Ia mempunyai Hafeez yang menemaninya setiap hari dan ia tidak kesepian lagi. Mereka sering berjalan-jalan dan berburu di hutan. Gyandev hampir saja lupa pada Kannan kalau saja ia tidak mempunyai Hafeez dan cincin di jarinya. Baginya, hari yang begitu singkat bersama raja Neraka Utara itu berlalu seperti mimpi.

Gyandev tengah menyiram tanamannya ketika sebuah ketukan di gerbang terdengar. Ia berniat meminta Hafeez membuka pintu tapi ia baru saja meminta serigala itu pergi ke pasar untuk membeli kue.

Gyandev melap tangannya dan mengambil jalan memutar. Ia muncul dari halaman belakangnya dan melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah lima tahun tidak ia lihat.

Senyum lebar terulas di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi jenaka dan tidak ada sedikit pun aura iblis menyeramkan di tubuhnya. Di depannya, Kannan yang ia pikir hanya mimpi berdiri di hadapannya.

Kannan menatap Gyandev yang tidak banyak berubah. Rambutnya sudah jauh lebih panjang namun penampilannya masih setampan dulu. Kedewasaan terpapar jelas di aura tubuh serta wajahnya. Kannan menahan nafas melihat penampilan menakjubkan Gyandev dan tersenyum.

"Halo, Gyandev. Lama tak berjumpa."

Gyandev merasakan matanya memanas. Iblis yang ia tunggu selama lima tahun lebih ini akhirnya muncul di hadapannya. Berdiri di depan gerbangnya menunggu persetujuan untuk masuk dengan senyum yang menawan. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ah, kau menungguku?"

"Siapa lagi yang harus kutunggu? Orang tuaku sudah tidak ada,"

"En. Maafkan aku. Aku telah kembali, Gyandev. Aku di sini."

Gyandev keluar rumah dan melempar dirinya ke pelukan Kannan. Ia menangis keras. "Aku hampir saja lupa padamu. Mungkin jika kau baru kembali 50 tahun kemudian, aku sudah benar-benar lupa akan keberadaanmu dan menganggap dirimu hanyalah mimpi."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis. Kenapa kau cengeng sekali?"

"Aku tidak akan cengeng kalau kau tidak kembali. Coba kau lihat orang tuaku. Mereka tidak pernah kembali jadi aku tidak pernah memikirkan mereka."

"En, en. Tenanglah." Kannan tersenyum lembut. "Aku sudah selesai bercandanya. Aku di sini."


	19. EPILOG

**Saya tidak mengharapkan ada yang membaca novel ini. Saya cuma iseng aja _publish_ ini hahaha. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai epilog ini.**

* * *

**Fang as Kannan**

**Gempa as Gyandev**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya Kannan begitu membenci perpisahan. Ia sudah melihat banyak anak buahnya meninggal dan miliaran jiwa menjalani hukuman mereka namun, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuatnya sedih. Baginya perpisahan dan kematian adalah hal yang wajar dan harus dihadapi setiap insan yang ada di dunia.

Neraka adalah tempat menyedihkan dan teriakan penuh amarah dan penderitaan terdengar setiap saat. Caci maki hingga doa agar lepas dari siksaan telah ia dengar ribuan kali seperti nafas yang keluar masuk dari hidungnya.

Gyandev dan Kannan berdiri berhadapan di ujung tebing dimana Kannan telah membuka gerbang menuju neraka di belakangnya. Mereka menatap ke kejauhan di belakang masing-masing individu yang dihadapinya. Tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan. Suara rumput yang saling bergesekan di belakang Gyandev dan teriakan pendosa di belakang Kannan mengisi keheningan mereka.

Gyandev tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah ia lalui untuk mengobservasi gerbang neraka utara namun, saat ia sadar langit telah berubah wara menjadi oranye.

"Kannan," panggil Gyandev lembut.

Kannan mengerjapkan mata merahnya dan menatap Gyandev. "Ya?"

"Kamu tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Gyandev.

Ekspresi Kannan berubah menjadi gelap. "Kau mengusirku?"

Gyandev buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak. Tolong jangan salah paham. Hari sudah malam dan gerbang nerakamu telah terbuka."

"Kau." Kannan menyembunyikan ekornya yang tergantung sedih. "Kau benar-benar ingin melepaskan kontrak dengan raja iblis begitu saja?"

"Kannan, kamu adalah raja iblis sedangkan aku hanya seorang penyihir biasa."

"Lalu kenapa kalau kalau kau hanya penyihir?"

"Ketika kamu terluka dan mengikat kontrak denganku, kau hanyalah iblis terluka yang membutuhkan asupan spiritual dariku tapi, tapi sekarang kau jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Gyandev meraih tangan Kannan dan tersenyum. "Temui aku di rumahku jika kau merindukan masakanku. Kau tidak perlu izin atau yang lainnya karena aku tidak akan meninggalkan hutan."

Kannan menatap tangannya yang digenggam oleh Gyandev dan berkata, "kalau kamu tidak ada, aku harus apa?"

"Aku pasti tahu saat kau memasuki teritoriku."

Kannan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ini. "Boleh aku memberimu sesuatu?"

Gyandev terkekeh. "Kenapa bertanya?"

Kannan menggeleng kecil lalu meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas dada Gyandev tepat dimana jantung berada. Ia menggerakkan jarinya seperti saat ia menggambar lambang sihir. Gyandev merasakan panas di tempat Kannan menulis namun ia tidak menjauh. Ia tahu, Kannan tidak akan menyakitinya.

Selesai dengan Gyandev, ia meraih tangan Gyandev dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya sendiri. Gyandev dapat merasakan rasa panas di dada Kannan dengan suhu yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Kannan tersenyum puas dan melepaska tangan Gyandev. "Ini mirip dengan kontrak. Hanya saja segel ini hanya untuk memberi tahu keberadaan satu sama lain dan jika kita ingin, kita bisa berkomunikasi."

Gyandev mengangguk. "En. Tidak masalah." Ia melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Kau telah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun denganku jadi aku bisa menerima kepergianmu.'_

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Hukumanku telah menantiku." Kannan berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gerbang neraka. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Gyandev melambai. "Sampai jumpa."


End file.
